What! Yet Another 'Annabeth Goes To Goode' Story!
by emblah01
Summary: Annabeth transfers to Goode High School, much to the pleasure of one Percy Jackson, much to the disdain of all the other girls at Goode. They have faced monsters, gods and Titans, but will they be able to survive the worst challenge of all; high school? After TLO, before TLH. Will make a sequel! Rated T for language and kissing. Now Complete! Sequel is up!
1. Chapter 1

**Just got bored and I can't think of anything for my Tartarus story (CURSE YOU WRITER'S BLOCK!) so I decided to try something different... Wait for it... ANOTHER CLICHE! Oh, wait, that's already being done? Hehehe, oops. Anyways, this takes place after TLO but before TLH. ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I am not, nor do I plan on ever being, a boy. That means that I cannot possibly be Rick Riordan. Therefore, I do not own PJO or its characters. I only own this plot.**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.**

Justin's POV

I was walking out of the change rooms with my good friend Percy Jackson, after swim practice. We were having a heated debate about whether or not his 'girlfriend' was real as he had just turned down yet another girl who had asked him out. And this chick was actually a halfway decent person.

"Dude, she wasn't ugly and she was actually pretty nice! Why don't you just go out with her?" I exclaimed.

"Because, Justin, as I have pointed out oh-so many times before, I. Have. A. Girlfriend."

"Pfft! You just say that so you don't have to go out with Mia!" Mia is the school slut. She was persistent in the matter of getting Percy to become her weekly boy-toy. She was actually really pretty when she didn't wear ten pounds of make up and actually wore something other than lingerie to school, but she was a spoiled, selfish bi- ahem, I mean brat.

"Gah! Why don't you guys ever believe me?!" he yelled out, all of a sudden. I wasn't too surprised. Percy was ADHD, and tended to blurt out the most random things at the most random moments. "Here. You wanna see a picture of her?" He pulled out his iPod Touch and pulled up the camera application. He clicked on a picture that depicted him with his arms around a stunning girl with long honey-blond hair, grey eyes and a tanned, toned body.

"Dude! There's no way in hell you could ever get a girl like that! You probably photo-shopped her in there," I said. He just shook his head and started flipping through more pictures and videos.

"Here. Here is a video of her and I," he said flatly. I grabbed his iPod and watched the video.

There was snickering in the background and the camera started to shake. "Shh! I think he's in here, Paul!" The camera moved down a hallway in what looked like an apartment building, which I recognized as Percy's. That must mean that Mrs. Jackson was manning the camera. The camera stopped in front of a door and I could hear voices through it.

"No, Seaweed Brain! The formula for the diameter of a circle is 2πr. Gah!" It was a girl's voice.

Then, Percy's voice came, "Well, I'm sorry that not all of us can be as smart as you, Wise Girl!" He sounded frustrated. The real Percy was smiling as he watched this, obviously remembering a good memory.

"Oh, whatever, Kelp Head!"

"Owl Face!"

"Jerk!"

"Nerd!"

"Dork!" The door was pushed open and I saw two teens sitting close beside each other on Percy's bed, books and pencils and pens strewn across it. One teen was Percy and the other was the blond girl from the photo from earlier. Percy leaned in and it looked like he was going to kiss her. My eyes widened, _could it be possible that Percy _was _dating this girl?_ Before he could kiss her, he noticed his mom silently laughing and filming it from the doorway.

"MOM! What are you doing?!" Percy and the girl blushed red as Mrs. Jackson and her husband cracked up.

"Y-Your face! Y-You should have seen your f-f-face! HAHAHA!" Mrs. Jackson laughed. I started laughing along with the video.

"Okay, that's enough!" Percy said as he grabbed his iPod from my hands. I pouted; I wanted to see the rest of that video. "So, _now_ do you believe me?"

"No, that girl could have been your tutor, and you just decided to make a move on her," I said, still unwilling to believe that _he_ could have gotten a girl like _that_.

He groaned and we walked down the hallway some more to where our lockers were. Then, I noticed something strange. There was girl, a blond girl with grey and a tanned, toned body, leaning against Percy's locker, talking to our friend Rowen. She laughed and turned around as Rowen pointed towards us. Percy blinked and smiled widely, a crazy grin, and screamed, "Annabeth!"

"Seaweed Brain!" she creamed and I laughed. _Seaweed Brain?!_ Percy ran towards the girl and they embraced.

"Oh gods, I missed you so much! I thought you were in San Francisco?" Percy asked, still holding the girl, Annabeth, close to his body.

She giggled and kissed him lightly, "I transferred. Dad thought that it would be best if I moved out here to be closer to mom, and, you know, _her work_." Huh? 'Her work'? I waved it off. Percy nodded in understanding.

"So, where are you staying?" Percy asked.

She smiled slyly. "You shall see, my dear Seaweed Brain, you shall see." That was it; I burst out laughing. Percy, Annabeth and Rowen looked at me like I was insane.

"S-Seaweed Brain?" I asked them incredulously.

"Yes, Seaweed Brain," Percy sighed. "We were twelve, okay? Twelve when we came up with this!" he exclaimed as I started cracking up again.

"So, Perce. Annabeth was telling me about a rather funny story about you at camp involving some 'Stoll brothers' and a skipping rope. Care to explain?"

Annabeth burst out laughing and Percy paled, "You said you would never tell!"

"Aww, is wittle Pewcy gonna cwy?" she said in a mocking baby voice.

"Whatever, Wise Girl. Just, two words, whipped cream." Annabeth went white and slapped him.

"Okay, I gotta hear these two stories!" I said.

"NO!" they both screamed at the same time. The whole hallway went silent and Percy and Annabeth went scarlet as the whole school stared at them in confusion.

"Oookay... Awkward," Rowen said and my heart did a gymnastics routine as she winked at me, pushing her long brown hair behind her ear. Okay, so, maybe I might have a little crush on Rowen. But, c'mon, you can't blame me. This girls was stunning, with he long, wavy brown hair and clear blue-green eyes. Today, she was wearing dark wash jeans, black converse and a plain light purple from-fitting t-shirt and she was doing things to my brain that it should never have to experience. She blushed slightly when she caught me staring. Gah! Focus, Justin, focus.

"So, where did you guys meet?" Rowen asked but her question was unable to be answered by either of them, as they were currently kissing rather... ah... passionately. Then, a petite platinum blond tapped Annabeth on the shoulder. Annabeth pulled away, much to Percy's obvious disdain and cocked an eyebrow at her. Percy groaned; Mia.

"May I help you?" Annabeth asked coldly.

"Yes, you can," Mia said in her high-pitched, nasally voice that made us want to puke every time we heard it. Percy wrapped his arms around Annabeth's waist from behind, resting his chin on her shoulder. I couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy. Why couldn't I do that to someone; like, be in a relationship as wonderful as theirs. "What the heck are you doing, kissing my future husband?"

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.**

**So, that's done. Tell me if I should continue. I don't know why but I always find amusement in ****reading "Annabeth at Percy's School" fanfics. I just do! I don't know if I'll continue as it is a different style of writing than what I usually write, which is more hurt/comfort and angst and romance.**

**Don't forget to REVIEW!**

**-Lou**


	2. Chapter 2

**What?! Two updates in a day?! I'm bored, 'nuff said. :)**

**Disclaimer: I own a laptop and bag of chips, not the PJO series. (This isn't original, favorite5 did this disclaimer a while back, and I'm too lazy to think of an original one)**

**ALSO: I would like to thank YayPercabeth123 who gave me an idea for this chapter, and who was also the first reviewer for this story! YAY REVIEWS!**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.**

Annabeth's POV

_"What the heck are you doing, kissing my future husband?"_

Why oh why must the annoying mortals go for my boyfriend? I mean, seriously, it was bad enough at camp, where the Aphrodite girls spend half their time spying on him in the arena, where he spars with his shirt off. Not that I would know that... Okay, yes I have watched him, but, come one, you tell me that you wouldn't want to watch your amazingly attractive boyfriend spar with his shirt off! I thought so...

"Excuse me?" I say, giving her my best death glare. It wasn't as good as Thalia's but Percy's told me that I can be 'pretty damn scary'.

"Are you deaf?" Gods, this girl is annoying, "I said, to get off of him!" I took a closer look at her. She had long died blond hair that looked like it was begging for hydration. She was wearing very short jean cut off booty shorts and a sheer white tank top, through which you could see half of what looked like a lacy hot pink bra with a pink studded jean shrug over top (like, what the heck?!). Her face was caked with foundation that looked a couple shades too dark for her skin tone and she was wearing bright blue and pink eyeshadow and black eyeliner and fake eyelashes. She looked like an, excuse my language, attention seeking whore.

"Um, I don't now what little fantasy you're living in, but, last time I checked, Percy was _my _boyfriend," I said this as if I was talking to a two year-old, which wasn't smart because she didn't look as if she had as many brain cells as a two year-old. Her eyes widened and she looked at Percy, then to me, then back to him.

"You're lying..." she hissed and I could see Rowen and Justin trying not to laugh at her. Their faces were red and they had tears leaking from their eyes. I pursed my lips, partly because I was really pissed off with, partly because I felt like I was going to burst out laughing after looking at Justin and Rowen's faces.

"Um, no, she's not, Mia," Percy said, voice dripping of exasperation and annoyance. "Now, could you please _leave._"

"Mark my words, Anniebell-"

"It's Annabeth," I snapped. I got enough of that from Mr. D. at camp.

"Ugh, whatever! He will be mine one day, just you wait..." she stalked off, her hips swaying a bit too much to be natural, if you ask me. Then again, nothing about that girl was natural.

Justin and Rowen couldn't take it anymore. They burst out laughing. Percy and I stared at them and soon, we were all rolling on the ground, laughing sour butts off.

"Oh my gods! Did you see her face when see saw you two kissing?!" Justin yelled.

"Oh yeah, Justin," Percy said. "Do you believe me now when I say she's my girlfriend."

He rolled his eyes and I gave Percy a questioning look. "Justin didn't believe me when I told him you were my girlfriend. Even after I showed him the video."

I stared at him, eyes wide, bout open. I couldn't believe it! He'd shown him the _video_?! The one where Sally and Paul almost caught us kissing?! "Perseus Jackson! What the _hell_ were you thinking when you showed him _that_ video?! You don't mean the one where ally almost caught us kissing do you?!"

He gulped nervously, "Um... Yeah?"

"Ugh! Perseus Jackson, you are the single most annoying being on thi- Oomph!" He had cut me off with a kiss. I sighed and wrapped my arms around his neck, all of my previous anger forgotten. He leaned in to deepen the kiss and I gladly supplied. We were kissing for a while, until we heard an irritated _'hem hem__'_. I pulled away from Percy and saw probably the most hideous woman* I have ever seen (and I've seen Medusa).

Her mousy brown hair was permed Granny-style. She had on a hideous pink, fuzzy skirt suit and her face was covered in white foundation, her lips, clown red lipstick and blue eyeshadow.

Her voice was squeaky and irritating as she spoke, "Just what do you think you two are doing?! Besmirching these school corridors with your- your Public Displays of Affection!" She turned to me, "You! What is your name?"

"Um, Annabeth Chase," I answered. Who the hell was this woman? "May I ask who you are, ma'am?" I asked, trying to not let any of my laughs escape my mouth. Percy wasn't helping; his face was flushed from the kiss and it looked like he was biting the inside of his cheek in an attempt not to laugh

"My name is Miss Hoberman, I am the new Greek teacher. I suspect you should all be getting to class?" she said, in her squeaky voice that left my ears ringing.

"Um, yeah. C'mon, Perce, what do you have first?" I asked. Miss Hoberman walked away, obviously pleased that we wren't 'besmirching the corridors' anymore.

"Um, uh..." Percy said. rather intelligently. _Seaweed Brain,_ I thought, and I grabbed his schedule form his hands.

"Dyslexia acting up?" I asked.

"Yeah," he admitted, looking embarrassed. I pecked him on the lips to make him feel better and attempted to decipher the schedule. To me it looked like:

_eShdleu ofr ce∑ry Jsacnko_

_1: erGek sisM oebrHam_

_2: LEA Mr lsBofi_

_3: hatM rsM ßllada_

_4: UNLHC_

_5: Gym rM lnliCøs_

_6: ariMn oilBgyo rM llFewo_

"What does this mean?!" I nearly screamed, because I was panicking. The hallways were starting to filter out now; students were heading to their classes.

"Here, let me see," Rowen said. "I take it you're dyslexic, to?"

"Yeah," I replied. She studied the paper and said, "It says on both your schedules that you have Greek first, then ELA, then Math, then Lunch, then Gym, and then Percy has Marine Biology and Annabeth has Architecture."

"Who are the teachers?" I asked.

"What? Oh, we only have one teacher per subject per grade; it's a small school," she said.

I grabbed Percy's hand and said, "C'mon Seaweed Brain, time for Greek class."

"This is gonna be so easy."

"I know. I wonder how many facts they'll get wrong."

He chuckled and we headed down the hallway to our first class.

cjdbgrgev LINE BREAKER dcbsrgbevn

We entered the classroom right when the bell rang. Miss Hoberman, who I had now taken to calling 'Miss Hobgoblin' in my head, was waiting for us. We took the only two remaining seats, right in the front row.

"Now class, we may begin," the Hobgoblin began, "Please grab a text book from the shelf over on the other side of the room."

I got up and grabbed two copies for Percy and me. I sat down and hit him lightly on the head with his copy. He pouted and I chuckled at his expression.

'We will be beginning with the basics of the Greek language today," she said. "Who here knows a little Greek?"

I scoffed and I raised my hand immediately, as did Percy and surprisingly, Mia. Damn! I hadn't even noticed her in the room before now.

"Very well, Miss Chase and Mr Jackson. Would you care to come up here and do a little demo conversation for us?" she asked, an evil glint in her.

Oh this was gonna be fun, "Of course Miss Hoberman."

Πιστεύετε ότι μπορεί να καταλάβει τίποτα στην πραγματικότητα λέμε? I asked (Do you think she can actually understand anything we're saying?)

Αμφιβάλλω πολύ. Θέλεις να δοκιμάσετε ότι η θεωρία? he replied. (I highly doubt it. Do you wanna test out that theory?) I shrugged.

Σίγουρα. Απλά μην τολμήσεις να μας αλιεύονται, επικεφαλής φύκια! I said. (Sure. Just don't you dare get us caught, Seaweed Brain!)

Όλοι! Είμαστε πραγματικά μισός Έλληνας θεός! Ο μπαμπάς μου είναι ο Ποσειδώνας και η μαμά της είναι η Αθηνά! Και, έχουμε ηττηθεί ο Λόρδος Κρόνος στη διάρκεια του καλοκαιριού! (Everyone! We are actually half Greek god! My dad is Poseidon and her mom is Athena! And, we defeated Lord Kronos over the summer!) I burst out laughing, and the whole class was looking at us, clueless to what we were saying. Even Miss Hoberman looked confused.

She cleared her throat nervously and said, "Erm, yes! Well, one day you may just be as good as me!"

Όπως θα μπορούσε να μιλούν την Ελληνική γλώσσα για να σώσει τη ζωή της. (Like she could speak Greek to save her life.) I told Percy and it was his turn to laugh. The class looked at us funny. I smiled innocently.

"Well, moving forward. We will be learning the basics of Greek mythology now." It was clear she had given up on the whole 'speaking Geek' thing after our little demonstration.

For the next hour, Miss Hoberman droned on about the Olympians and blah, blah, blah. I wasn't paying any attention; I'd known this since I was seven. Percy played with a lock of my hair that had fallen out of my ponytail and I doodled on a piece of scrap paper.

Finally, the bell rang and it was time for English. Joy.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.**

**I think that was the longest chapter ever typed by me.**

**Anyways! I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed for the first chapter:**

**YayPercabeth123**

**My-Username-Sucks14**

**XxIt'sAlwaysAGoodTimexX**

**Chubychicken**

**Doclover**

**percabth talico foreva 99**

**Thank you guys SO much!**

**Don't forget to REVIEW!**

**-Lou**

***I am basing this teacher off of Professor Umbrige from Harry Potter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, first off, YOU GUYS THE BEST PEOPLE IN THE WHOLE WORLD! Seriously! I have 507 views now! All in a day! This is awesome! I have never been soooooooo happy in my life! Okay, maybe that's a bit of an exaggeration. But still, I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**I wasn't planning on updating today, but I figured with the GREAT response I got, I would update today, anyways! I'm gonna continue this on the bottom of the page...**

**ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I am a 13 year-old girl who has no active social life, I am not Rick Riordan, the amazing genius behind PJO and HoO. Therefore I don't own PJO. SCREW YOU, FATE!**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.**

Annabeth's POV

Percy and I walked out of the room to our next class, our connected hands swinging in between us. I heard foot steps behind us and turned to see who they belonged to. A bespectacled boy, long and lanky, with straight brown hair and warm brown eyes, was walking towards us, his wet converse squeaking on the tiled floor of the school.

"Percy!" he said. "What's up, man?"

They bumped fists, leaving me confused to who this was. "Dylan, my man!" Percy said, and I looked up at him with a confused look on my face.

Dylan turned to look at me and his face turned bright red. I mean, tomato red. "Hello," I said, smiling at him. He seemed nice enough. I trusted Percy's judgement to make good friends at school. He's pretty good at reading people and their intentions. As a demigod, we are trained to always be suspicious of everyone, at all times, until we make a good, rounded, final decision on whether or not to trust them.

"H-Hel, ugh, ah," he said and turned even redder. Percy was sniggering silently beside me, and I slapped him lightly. He shouldn't be making fun of him like that.

"I'm Annabeth, I take it you're Dylan?" I asked, leaning into Percy.

"Um, uh, yeah," he said. I smiled; he was sweet. I didn't know what he was so embarrassed about though.

"So, Dylan, what did you want?" Percy asked.

"Huh?" he said, still staring at me. "Oh, right! I was wondering what you have next? I don't have anyone near my locker this year and no one is in first period Math."

"Oh, we have ELA, don't we?" I asked Percy, answering Dylan before he could.

"That would be correct, Wise Girl."

"Seaweed Brain," I said and I shoved him a little.

"Owl Head," he said, and shoved me back.

"Fish Face." Shove.

"Bookworm." Shove

"Dork." Shove.

"Nerd." Shove.

"Jerk." Shove.

"Smarta-"

"Perseus Jackson, don't you dare finish that sentence," I said as I gripped the collar of his shirt, pulling him menacingly close to my face. He surprised me by using the small distance between us to his advantage, and pulled me closer, so his mouth met mine.

"Um, okay," Dylan said, and I jumped. I had forgotten he was there. "So, I, uh, t-take it that you're Percy's guh... Girlfriend?"

"Yeah," I said, confused yet again. Gah! I hate being confused!

"You _are_ real!"

"Um, yes, very much so," I said and I smiled. "You guys didn't think I was real?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, what kind of dork like Percy could get a girl like you?!" he exclaimed and quickly turned away from me, so I couldn't his predictably red face.

"Hey!" Percy said. "You do realize that I'm still here, right?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever, Seaweed Brain."

"I feel so loved," Percy said sarcastically.

"Oh my god, I can't wait until the rest of the gang sees you at lunch, Annabeth. This is gonna be _hilarious_. We didn't believe him even after he showed us the video."

"WHAT?!" I screeched, making a girl passing us drop her books. "You showed it to everyone?!"

"Erm, yes?" It came out a question and I slapped Percy on the face. It didn't hurt him, Curse of Achilles and all, but it got my point across.

"Perseus Jackson! That is it! You must be punished!," I wasn't really that mad, but I felt like playing a little. "No more kisses for you until lunch!"

"What?!" he screamed at the 'injustice' of this punishment. "Why?"

"Because, you showed them a private video of me and you. Why didn't you delete it like I asked you?"

He turned red, "Because, um, well, becauseIliketowatchitwhenIst arttomissyouandIcan'tIMyou!" he said this very fast and hid his face in my hair.

"What? Could you repeat that?" asked Dylan, a mischievous grin plastered on his face.

Percy took a deep breath, "Because I like to watch it when I start to miss you and I can't IM you?"

"I can't decide if that is really creepy or really sweet," I said, a goofy smile plastered on my face. It was sweet, definitely sweet.

"So, does that mean I get relieved of my punishment?" he asked. I rolled my eyes at his foolish hope.

"Nope," I said, popping the 'p'.

"Oh come on!"

"Let's go. We're gonna be late. What do you have next, Dylan?"

"Same as you, ELA with Mr. Blofis."

"Yeah, go Paul!" Percy screamed. I laughed at his childishness and the three of us linked arms.

"To Oz?" Percy said in a fake British accent.

"To Oz!" Dylan and I both replied and we all marched down the hallway, people staring at us with confused expressions.

jhabckasbdk LINE BREAKER keqrfkjwebgkds

We entered the classroom, giggling, and took our seats at the back of the class. Percy and I sat at the back at a table all to ourselves. I leaned my head against his shoulder as we waited for the teacher to enter the room, studying everyone. I noticed Mia was in this class as well. Why is it that she is always in my classes? Why must the Fates hate me so? Paul walked in the class, smiling and greeting the students.

"Good morning, class!" he said briskly.

"Not really," murmured Percy in my ear. I stifled a laugh and turned my attention to Mr. Blofis.

"Now, we have a new student, Miss Chase. Would you like to come up here and introduce yourself, maybe tell us a bit about yourself?" Paul asked, and winked at me.

I sighed and, ignoring the eyes on me, walked up to the front of the classroom, "Um, my name is Annabeth Chase. I am originally from California but I transferred here to be closer to my mother. I love architecture and Greek mythology, and I also love training in self defence." I walked back to my seat awkwardly, ignoring the guys staring at me wistfully and the glares I received from certain girls.

I leaned my head on Percy's shoulder and he wound his arm around my waist. "Welcome to Goode, Miss Chase," Paul said before continuing with the lesson. "Now, we will be starting with the Odyssey by Homer. Now, who has already read the Odyssey?" I raised my hand and so did Percy. We were the only ones who had raised our hands.

"Mr. Jackson, would you care to summarize it for us?"

"I can try," Percy said lazily. "Well, ten years have passed since the fall of Troy, and the Greek hero Odysseus still has not returned to his kingdom in Ithaca. A large and rowdy mob of suitors who have overrun Odysseus's palace and pillaged his land continue to court his wife, Penelope. She has remained faithful to Odysseus. Odysseus must make his way home, travelling through the Sea of Monsters," Percy smiles as he says this, remembering our quest. I smile, too. "He eventually makes it home to his wife and son, after facing Scylla," Percy winces, once again remembering, "Charybdis, Polyphemus," Percy's voice started shaking in laughter, remembering his baby blue tuxedo kilt, "Circe," I can't take it anymore. I bursted out laughing.

Everyone looked at me funny, "Miss Chase, did you have a comment?"

"Y-Yes, Mr. Blofis," I said, gaining control of myself, "It's just that Circe turned heroes that washed up on her beach into pigs, right?" Paul nods and motions me to continue. "Well, I was just thinking that maybe she doesn't turn them into pigs, per say, anymore. Maybe something smaller and easier cage, like a guinea pig for example."

"Shut up," Percy mumbled and I burst out into a new fit of giggles.

"Ooh... I understand now," Paul said, a smile on his face, the whole was staring at us, wishing they could be in on the joke. "An interesting observation, Miss Chase. Continue, please, Percy."

"Well, that's it. Only, he had to face many more beings on the way home, not all of them being evil."

Mia raised her hand. "Yes, Mia?"

"I was just, like, wondering what Percy meant when he said that not all of them were, like, evil and stuff," she said, fluttering her eyelashes at him.

"Yes, what do you mean by that Percy?" Paul asked, confused.

"Well, Odysseus met Calypso," his voice caught at the end, and I grabbed his hand, rubbing consoling circles on his palm. "And, she isn't bad, at all. In fact, she is a good Titan, who was punished by the gods to fall in l-love with anyone who washed up on her shore. She would offer them immortality, for them stay with her, no prophecies or fate, but none of them could stay. They all had to go..."

I gritted my teeth. _He is with you now, Annabeth. Stop being a brat, he is with you; he left that island for you._ Percy's eyes teared up and he looked away from the class. It was silent for a few minutes and I rubbed soothing circles on Percy's back.

"Right! Well, let's all grab a copy of the book. And for those of you who want an extra challenge, you may try to read it in Greek," Paul said, winking at us.

"I'll go grab us Greek copies," I said, kissing Percy quickly. I grabbed two Greek copies when I noticed Mia grabbing one as well. "What are you doing?" I asked her.

"I'm grabbing a Greek copy. I'm, like, nearly fluent and stuff," she said in her high pitched nasally voice.

"Well, good luck trying to read it."

"You have a copy," she pointed out.

"I am fluent in Greek. I have been since I was eight," I replied. _Whoa, Annabeth, calm down. Don't let the hubris get the better of you._

"Yeah, right! Say one thing to me in Greek!"

"Sure," I cleared my throat, "Είμαι άπταιστα ελληνικά, ενώ δεν μπορούσα να μιλήσω ελληνικά για να σώσει λίγο αξιολύπητη ζωή σας! (I am fluent in Greek, whereas you couldn't speak Greek to save your pathetic little life!) Do you want to try?"

"Sure, prepare to be astounded," she cleared her throat pompously and said, "Το πράγμα τσάντα σκυλί πήγε να αγαπούν τον καναπέ Τσιουάουα (The dog bag thing went to love him couch Chihuahua)," Then she winked at Percy as if she was trying to compliment him. I started to laugh at her efforts.

"Good try, Mia. Maybe next time." I walked back to Percy and we started to read the first part of the Odyssey.

Thirty minutes later, class had ended, and we packed up our things.

"You okay, Perce?" I asked him.

"Y-Yeah. It's just, Calypso..." he trailed off. I wrapped my arms around his middle and pulled him close to me.

"I know, it's okay, I'm here."

"Hey, Perce! What happened to you back in class?" asked Dylan.

I gave him a look and said, "It's personal. I'm sorry, if I could tell you, I would, but I can't." I stood on my tip toes and gave Percy a peck, "C'mon Seaweed Brain, time for Math."

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.**

**Okay, I hope that was ****satisfactory! By far my longest chapter, like, ever. :)**

**I would like to thank EVERYONE would have favourited, followed and reviewed:**

**XxIt'sAlwaysAGoodTimexX**

**Redheadsread**

**skprettygirl (Guest)**

**Guest**

**120420yyl**

**Creamoe**

**MegJackson**

**I watched-I read-I played (Just saying that I LOVE this pen name :])**

** . .27**

**bubblelover302**

**CinderRose**

**Luna (Guest)**

**Howlsong12**

**PercyJackson is SeaweedBrain**

**GrinningDaydream**

**Shandia99**

**fourteen miles away**

**Elia19**

**RikkiBrooke**

**SuperAwesomePercabethGleek (Another great pen name: I love Glee :])**

**Guest**

**Scarlett O'Awesome**

**Percabethlvrknowsall**

**Once again THANK YOU! Reviews inspire me to keep going with this story, and they make me update faster :). I'm not going to require a certain amount of reviews for me to continue, 'cause I know how annoying that is.**

**ALSO: Who should be a demigod in this story: Rowen, Justin or Dylan**

**LEAVE YOUR ANSWER VIA REVIEW!**

**I almost forgot to mention to review :) Oh, I did, like 1 000 000 000 times. Oops, sorry *blushes and smiles sheepishly***

**Luv ya!**

**-Lou**


	4. Chapter 4

**Eep! OH. MY. GOODNESS! You guys are officially my favorite people in the whole darn world! I have almost 1,000 views! That just made my day! Seriously! I started having a seizure in my room when I saw it (I was making these really weird high pitched squeals…) and my dad came in the room. Asked me if I was okay, and I just made an odd sound and pointed at the screen. HAHAHA! You should have seen his facial expression!**

**Anyways! Thank you SO much to ANYONE that has reviewed, followed or favorited!**

**ALSO: I'm starting a new 'quote of the chapter' thing where I will choose one of my fav quotes to post (from any story, or by anybody)**

**AND NOW: QOTC (Quote of the Chapter):**

**_We stood there for a moment, until she finally gave in and turned toward me. I tried again, "Look, there's something going on here. The dreams, the song, the smell, and now the locket. It's like we're supposed to be friends."_**

**_"Did you just say, 'the smell'?" She looked horrified. "In the same sentence as friends?"_**

**_"Technically, I think it was a different sentence."_**

**_-Lena and Ethan, Beautiful Creatures by Kami Garcia and Margaret Stohl_**

**ENJOY THE CHAPPIE!**

**Disclaimer: This is not owner you are looking for. *waves hands in a Star Wars-y motion***

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.**

Percy's POV

Annabeth and I made our way to Math class with my least favourite teacher, Mrs Blalad **(just role with it, I suck at thinking up last names)**. Annabeth kept giving me these worried glances, like she thought I was gonna break apart at any moment. I rolled my eyes. Did she really think that, after defeating Kronos and Hyperion and however many other things, I would break after just one small memory? Pft! As if!

"I'm fine, Wise Girl. It's just a memory. I made my choice, it just… I don't know, maybe it would've been cool to escape everything that happened. But, I know I made the right choice. Because, if I hadn't made that choice, I wouldn't be here, with you, right now."

She flushed, and pulled me against her, "I know. I just worry about you."

"So do I," I said into her hair. She pulled away, much to my displeasure, and slapped me on the chest. Why does it seem that I'm getting hit a lot today?

"Seaweed Brain," she sighed, exasperated, "Why on earth would I need you to worry about me?"

"I know you don't, I just do. Fatal flaw, remember?" I said, a mocking smirk on my face.

"Whatever, Kelp Head."

"Love you," I said and her face broke into this crazy grin.

"I love you, too," she said and kissed me on the lips.

"Wait a second," I said and looked at her questioningly, "Am I not supposed to _not_ be getting kisses right now?"

"You_ want_ me to not kiss?" she said, placing her hands on her hips, fire in her beautiful grey eyes. She really was beautiful.

"I-I, of course not! That's not what I meant! I-" I broke off when I saw her laughing a little. "You're laughing at me!" I complained.

"Am not!"

"You are _so_ not making this easy," I said, grinning at the flashback.

"I will never _ever_ make things easy for you, Seaweed Brain. Get used to it!" Then she kissed me.

"Now all we need is the whole camp to throw us in a lake," I said grinning against her lips. She chuckled and kissed me again.

Clarisse's POV **(haha! Bet you didn't see that one coming!)**

I stepped out of the camp van, mad at Connor and Travis for making us late. Stupid Stolls.

"Hurry _up_!" screeched Thalia, obviously annoyed that the Stolls were fighting over who got to get out of the van first. Suddenly, Thalia pushed them both out the door and the landed onto the cold cement side walk.

"Hey!" they both screamed in unison.

"Well, you _were_ taking forever," said Grover. I barked out a laugh, and placed my head on Chris' shoulder. He wrapped his arm around my waist, making my head go fuzzy. Agh! No! I will not think like that! I am a daughter of Ares, I won't go all soft!

"C'mon guys, let's get a move on!" Thalia said, going all _I am Lieutenant of Artemis, obey me!_ on us.

"Yes! Let's go!" Katie cried, dragging her boyfriend, Travis to the office.

We walked in through the giant double oaken doors of Goode High, and I sighed. I hadn't been to school in… Six years? Yes, six years, and the prospect of school scared me a bit. Now, I know what you're thinking, _A daughter of Ares? Scared?_ but, seriously, I do have emotions, I have simply learned to suppress them.

The receptionist handed me my schedule and I noticed that I had Math this period, 3rd period. Ugh! Seriously? The worst subject is first thing I have to deal with at school. I groaned and made my way to my locker, placing the books I didn't need in it.

Chris wrapped his arm around my shoulder and we headed to Math.

sdafbrbsfaefb LINE BREAKER vasbuuisrtiuvb

We heard talking from around the corner, and I recognized Percy's voice. Huh? Oh yeah, he goes to this school.

"You're laughing at me!" he complained and I peered around the wall. Percy and Annabeth were standing in the middle of the deserted hallway, their arms around each other. The others made their way behind me, spying on their conversation. Connor and Travis snickering as they took out their video camera. _Stolls,_ I thought and rolled my eyes.

"Am not!" another familiar voice said. Annabeth. Whoa, deja vu, much?

"You are so not making this easy!"

"I will never _ever _make things easy for you, Seaweed Brain. Get used to it!" Annabeth said and they kissed.

I heard Percy mumble, "Now all we need is the whole camp to throw us in a lake."

I grinned and said, "Well it's about time!" and burst out laughing at their shocked expressions. Everyone came out from behind the wall and burst out laughing as well.

Percy, playing along, said, "Oh come on! Is there no privacy?"

Annabeth's POV

Oh. My. Gods. What are they doing here?

Percy, being well, Percy, said, "Oh come on! Is there no privacy?"

I laughed, and blushed red when I remembered the kiss underwater (more like make-out session). I looked at all of the campers who were here; Clarisse, the Stolls, Katie, Chris, Grover, Nico and Thalia. I grinned, "What are you doing here?" I gave them all a hug, and Percy gave Thalia and Katie hug and bumped fist with everyone else. _Boys._

"Artemis thought it'd be best if I were to get some proper education, me being her Lieutenant and all," Thalia said and shrugged. She looked the same as ever, her 'Death to Barbie' tee, black skinny jeans, combat boots and her silver circlet, marking her as Lieutenant.

"Well, I haven't been to school in six years, so I thought I'd give it a try," shrugged Clarisse. She looked the same, her camp t-shirt, jeans and grubby sneakers, her long hair french braided down her back, which was something Silena had gotten her into the habit of doing before she passed away.

"I came here with Clarisse," Chris shrugged, as if it was no big deal.

"We were-" started Connor.

"Bored, so-" began Travis.

"We came here!" they both finished together. Some things never change.

"I need to scout out some demigods, and I decided to come here so I could be close to Juniper," Grover said and blushed as he mentioned his girlfriend. I sighed, same old Goat-Boy.

"Demetre said I either had to choose between school or her forcing cereal down my throat. I hate cereal, so I came here," Nico said, looking emo as always. Seriously, he says isn't 'emo' but if you dress in a black t-shirt, black jeans, a black aviator's jacket and never cut your hair, people are gonna think you're 'emo'.

"The Stolls were coming, so I thought it'd be fun to try school again," Katie said, looking gorgeous as ever. Her long chocolate brown hair was swept to the side and braided. She wore a forest green short sleeve cashmere sweater and dark blue skinny jeans and flats. Her green eyes were lined lightly in brown eyeliner, making them pop even more. Sometimes, I wished I could look as effortlessly pretty as her.

"So, what class do you have now?" Percy asked and put his arm around me.

"Math," they all said and looked at each other, confused.

"Cool, so do we," I said and grinned. Math class was gonna be interesting.

"LET'S GO!" screamed the Stolls and Katie chuckled at her boyfriend's antics.

bsckebrkaber LINE BREAKER sarfaerbgvosnv

We all walked into Math class together, laughing at something stupid the Stolls had said. The whole class snapped their heads in our direction.

"Sit down, all of you!" said the teacher, Mrs. Blalad. Jeez, touchy much?

"Yes, ma'am," said the Stolls in unison and they held up their hands in mock salute. The teacher glared at them but they just snickered away, having received far worse glares from Katie.

"You are all late!" the teacher snapped.

"Um, no, I'm sorry, but you're wrong. The bell hasn't technically rung yet, so we aren't technically late," Percy said, irritated. I glared at him; I didn't want to get on yet another teacher's bad side on the first day.

"Ah, yes. Perseus Jackson." Percy flinched when she used his full name. "Come to sleep through Math again this year?"

Percy rolled his eyes and walked to the back of the class and took his seat, dragging me with him. The desks were lined up in pairs. I sat down beside Percy and lay my head on his arm, already bored.

"It seems we have new students today. Would you care to stand up and introduce yourselves?"

I groaned. "We'll start with… Miss Chase, yes, how about you?"

I stood up and said, "My name is Annabeth Chase and I transferred here from California to be closer to my mother." I sat back down, laying my head against Percy once more.

"What about Miss la Rue, next?"

"My name is Clarisse la Rue and I have been home schooled since the fifth grade, until now, of course."

"Mr Stoll?"

Both Connor and Travis stood up. "She meant me, Connor, sit down!"

"Um, no she obviously meant me!"

"Stop fooling yourself! Why the heck would someone choose you when they can choose me?"

"I don't know! Why don't you ask Katie, your _girlfriend. _I'm sure she'd love to answer that!" Katie went tomato red at this statement, and the potted plants on the window sill started to grow a bit.

"Well, at least I can get a girlfriend!"

"Boys! Would you please introduce yourselves!"

"Connor-" said Travis

"And Travis-" said Connor.

"Stoll!" they exclaimed and everyone from camp started to crack up.

"Sit down you two!" Katie said. "And _you _are Connor," she said pointing at Connor, "And _you_ are Travis! Now, stop fooling around! Oh, and my name's Katie Gardner."

Mrs Blalad gulped, obviously very scared that she had to deal with those two for a whole year. "Yes, well, Mr Rodriguez!"

"The name's Chris, I've been home schooled since grade six and wanted to try something new."

"Miss Grace?"

"Don't call me that!" Thalia snapped; she hated it when people used her last name, "My name is Thalia and I've been traveling around the world with my, uh, Aunt for the past couple years, home schooled, but, she wanted me to have a 'fun high school experience' so she sent me here." Thalia slumped back into her seat beside Nico.

"Mr di Angelo?"

"My name is Nico and my step-grandmother person thing sent me here 'cause she didn't want to deal with me anymore," Nico said, flatly. I sighed, same old emo Nico. Katie glared at him when he referred to Demeter as 'step-grandmother person thing'.

"Erm, well," Mrs Blalad said, awkwardly, "Mr Underwood?"

"My name is Grover and I transferred because my dad had a job transfer to Paraguay and I didn't want to go, so, now I live with a close family friend and this was the closest school to home."

"Well, I think that's everyone. Now, this year we will be starting with…" her voice faded into a monotone murmur as I zoned out. I had already learned everything when I was ten anyway, so, what does it matter whether I pay attention or not.

_Ten half-bloods at one school_, I thought, _This year is going to be interesting…_

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.**

**Okay guys, I have some bad news. Tomorrow, school starts again so I won't be updating as frequently, sob, sob! I won't be updating Tuesdays or Wednesdays because I have dance and it's about four hours per night. But, you gotta love it ;). I will try and update as much as I can!**

**ALSO: Thank you to anyone who has reviewed! (There are too many to copy and paste them all!)**

**Luv ya, and DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

**-Lou**

**PS: I have chosen Dylan to be the demigod in this story! But, I'm not telling you who his godly parent is. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am currently at school right now, writing this when I really shouldn't be, but I don't feel like doing the minimal homework I have, soooo... Fanfiction! Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

**QOTC: ****_Embrace the inner Geek in yourself. Life is too short to be cool!_**

**_-Jonah, one of my bestest guy friends!_**

**Disclaimer: I don't even own my own computer! How the heck could I own PJO?!**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.**

Annabeth's POV

Hand in hand, Percy and I walked to lunch, the Stolls wrestling the whole way to the cafeteria. I still couldn't believe that they were all here. This year most certainly gonna be interesting. I was a little worried on what stunts Percy or Thalia or the Stolls (mainly them) would pull; they were Camp's main trouble makers. I sighed as I walked into the cafeteria.

_Welcome to high school, Annabeth! Your next challenge is… The high school cafeteria!_ a few voices in my head said, in annoyingly happy announcer voices. _Shut up, _I told them. Percy and I walked to the lunch line and he handed me a tray.

I quickly grabbed the first thing I saw, which happened to be a tuna sandwich and a Coke. Shoot! I hate tuna! I sighed and payed the student volunteer operating the till.

Percy grabbed my hand we made our way to our table across the lunch room. Sitting at the table already were Clarisse, Thalia, Katie, Travis and Connor, Chris, Rowen, Dylan and Justin. I smiled and thanked Percy as he pulled my chair out for me.

"Whoa, Perce, since when are you such a gentleman?" Travis teased, smirking a little.

"Oh! Oh! I know! When he got a _girlfriend,_" Connor said. "But, you know, it was already a given, considering you guys have been in _luuuurv_ for years, now."

"Shut up!" I snapped, hoping to the gods that my face wasn't as red as it felt.

"Well, at least I can get a girlfriend!" Percy said, looking at Connor pointedly. He turned red and started eating his supposed 'stew.' To me, it looked more like something a cat spewed.

"Wait, you're _Percy's_ girlfriend?" a girl I didn't know was there asked me. My hand automatically went to my hip, where my deadly celestial bronze knife was strapped, ready to take out monsters. Though the action was small enough, Percy noticed and grabbed my hand, covering the motion. I gave him a grateful smile.

"Um, yeah," I said and took a better look at the girl. She had long, straight black hair, to about mid-back, which was layered artfully. Her eyes were a shocking violet color that didn't look natural, but, upon closer inspection, you could see that they were. She wore jean shorts, grey converse, not unlike my own, a red T-shirt and a thin sky-blue jacket. Pretty.

"Oh, sorry, it's just that I haven't seen Percy for a year now, and I didn't know that all of this had happened," she said and gestured to everyone from camp at the table. "I'm Meg, by the way." She held out her hand and I shook it, shocked my how firm her grip was.

Percy choked on his water, "Meg! What are you doing here?" he exclaimed and got up, letting go of my hand and… Hugged her? What the hell?

"Jeez, took you long enough, Perce!" she said and laughed. Everyone at the table, who was from camp, looked at Meg in astonishment.

"I thought you transferred!" he said, pulling away from the hug, and I noticed that Meg wasn't too happy about that. Note to self: Be careful of Meg, she might like Percy.

Meg's POV

I walked into the cafeteria, hoping to see Percy again. Percy. He was all I could think about last year when I had to leave Goode to go to Clarion Ladies Academy with Rachel. You see, my dad heard about this school from Mr. Dare, RED's dad, and he decided that I needed to go there in order to gain some 'class' as he put it. I went there for a year, but I didn't feel complete without all my friends from Goode. Dad heard about me not feeling well all year, so he allowed me to go back to Goode. I was so happy for about a week before school started, hoping to see Percy again and maybe become more than just friends. But then I walk into the cafeteria, and he's got his arm around some girl's shoulder, clearly stating that they are more than just friends. What _happened_ over the time that I wasn't here?

We greeted each other with a hug, and my heart fluttered in my chest. He was the perfect guy. He was tall, about 6'2", his long, messy black hair and sea-green eyes that I always got lost in. It made him look like a rebel, but more that trouble always found him, not that he went looking for it. In the hug, I could feel him well developed muscles that weren't big enough that they would be creepy, but you could feel them there. I always asked him where he got in such good shape, and he said his summer camp required him to be in such good shape. I tried to ask him more about his camp, but he would always change the subject. I sighed, it looked as if Percy would never be mine, judging by the way he looked at the other girl. She had long blond hair, pulled up into a ponytail, grey eyes that seemed to calculate your every move and a tanned, toned body that I would never be able to achieve. Pretty, didn't even seem to describe her, she was, quite simply, gorgeous.

I sat down at the table beside her and two guys who looked like twins.

"Hi, I'm Annabeth, Percy's girlfriend," she stuck out her hand for me to shake. I did.

"Hi, I'm Meg, Percy's friend," I replied, and smiled. She smiled back. She didn't seem bad at all which made my heart sink. Of course, she was pretty and a wonderful person at the same time. It seemed my luck would never change.

"So, How did you guys meet?" I asked Annabeth ad Percy. They grinned like they were remembering a great memory.

"Camp," they said simultaneously. The people who I had never met before all laughed.

"She hated me," Percy grinned.

"What?! No! I did not! I just thought that you were one of the dumbest people I had ever met. And look! I was right!" Annabeth said, grinning.

"As always," a goth looking girl with black spiky hair and electric blue eyes said and rolled her eyes. "But, yeah, you _are_ a Kelp Head."

"I am not," Percy grumbled.

"Yes, you are!" the people I had never met said, all at the same time, as if they had rehearsed it, or maybe they had just said a lot.

"Sorry to be rude, but what are your names? I don't think I caught them," Rowen said and Justin, Dylan and I nodded.

"Chris," I guy with light brown hair and brown eyes said and he held out his hand so Rowen, Justin, Dylan and I could shake it.

"Thalia," The goth chick said, smiling and waving at the three of us.

A large, not fat large, but well-muscled-and-strong large, girl with brown hair french braided down her back and strange brown-red eyes stood up and said, "Clarisse la Rue." She shook our hands and sat back down, laying her head on Chris' shoulder.

A scrawny guy with red hair covered in a Rasta-style cap, green eyes, and the start with wispy beard on his chin shook my hand and said, "Grover Underwood," and smiled. I smiled back; he seemed the nicest out of them.

The two boys sitting next to me stood up on top of the table and the cafeteria lights dimmed. A spotlight shone on the two and one said in a loud voice, "Everyone! Listen up! We have a very important announcement for you all!" Everyone snapped their heads in their direction. Miss Hoberman, the teacher chaperone for lunch, was about to stop them, when she tripped on the chair and fell on her face. I giggled and turned my attention back to the boys.

"My name is Travis!" the other boy said in a loud voice and he grinned mischievously.

"And my name is Connor!" the first boy said.

Together, they said, "And we are… Drum role please!" he whispered to Percy and Percy clapped his hands against the table and started to make a drum role for them. "THE STOLL BROTHERS!"

"We are the best people you will ever meet. For a copy of our auto biography, see Percy Jackson's locker, number 307, where they will be sold for you to buy for only twenty bucks until the end of October! We thank you!" The lights turned back on and everyone turned back to their conversations.

"Sit down!" a pretty girl with green eyes and chocolate brown hair said. "My name's Katie Gardner, by the way." She smiled to us and grabbed the backs of Travis and Connor's shirts, pulling them off the table.

"Aw! But Kaaaatiiiiee!" Travis whined.

"Shut up, or I won't kiss you for the rest of the day," Katie threatened.

"Shutting up," Travis said.

Connor snickered and said, "Whipped."

"I'm Nico di Angelo," a sullen, depressed guy sitting at the corner off the table said. He had black eyes, sunken into his face, pale skin and shaggy black hair. He didn't smile at us, he just sat there, staring at his food.

"Aw, c'mon, Death Breath, at least be a little hospitable!" Thalia said. He glared at her, a glare that made me cringe, but she just shrugged it off.

"Don't call me that," he said in a deadly tone.

"Okay," Percy said, grinning. He had gorgeous smile, "What about 'Corpse Breath Worm?'"

"Still better than Seaweed Brain," he said, and added, "Or Kelp Head."

"At least Percy isn't emo," Annabeth interjected, "Even if he is stupid sometimes."

"Hey!" they both yelled.

The table burst out into laughter, mainly the new people. I smiled slightly.

"So, where did all of you guys meet?" I asked.

"Camp," they all said and their expressions turned wistful.

"Where is this camp, anyway?" Justin asked. "You always talk about it Percy. I wanna go."

"Um, it's a camp for ADHD and dyslexic kids," Annabeth said. The others looked at each other before they all nodded. Interesting.

"Where is it?" Dylan asked and I jumped. I had forgotten he was there, he was so silent. "I'm ADHD and dyslexic as well. Maybe I could try it?"

Percy and Annabeth looked at each other and started having a rapid conversation in a different language. It sounded Mediterranean.

"Um, maybe…" Percy said.

"What's it like there?" Rowen asked, taking a large bite of her sandwich.

"It's the best," Percy said, grinning.

"Awesome," the Stolls said at the same time.

"One word; amazing," Thalia said before taking a huge gulp of her Coke.

"It's so much fun!" Chris and Clarisse said at the same time before blushing.

"It's fun until _these _two target your cabin, and your cabin only!" Katie yelled, looking at the Stoll brothers pointedly.

Connor burst out laughing, "Are you kidding? We only did that 'cause it was Travis' way of flirting with you!" He burst out into another round of giggles, and Travis blushed red.

"Shut up," he hissed, but then grinned. "HA! You said that if you ever told her that, you would let me pick out what you wear for the next week! Oh, yessss!"

"Oh no! I forgot about that!" Connor cried. Everyone was laughing full out.

"It's like home," Annabeth said wistfully, a dreamy expression on her face. Percy grinned at her and they kissed. I felt a pain in my chest, and I wanted to cry. I pushed the tears back and put on a brave smile.

"Ew! Could you _please_ get a room!" Thalia said and Percy waved her off, deepening the kiss. It wasn't until Clarisse got up and pulled them apart did they stop. Annabeth snuggled into Percy's chest and he wrapped his arms around her. _Why can't that be me? _I thought. _Why did he have to choose her?_

Rowen smiled at them, "So, what do you do there?"

Percy's POV

I burst out laughing. I had thought about saying, _Oh, we only train to kill monsters and last summer, I even got the chance to be a part of this big prophecy and I had to kill Kronos, the evil Titan lord! It's just a blast!_ I didn't though, 'cause that may just give away a little too much about ourselves.

Annabeth looked at me funny and I whispered to her, "Tell you later." She nodded and positioned herself on my lap more comfortably.

"We do a lot of war games," Annabeth said, and smiled.

"CAPTURE THE FLAG!" the Stolls screamed.

"Ha!" I said, laughing. "You remember my first Capture the Flag game?"

Annabeth laughed, "That was both terrifying and hilarious!"

"Shut up," Clarisse mumbled and Chris wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"What happened?" Justin asked eagerly.

"Can't tell you," Annabeth said, wiggling her eyebrows. "It's a secret."

"You remember the toilets?" I asked her, laughing again.

Thalia, Connor, Travis, Annabeth and I burst out into a new round of laughter. Everyone looked at us funny. "That was both hilarious and disgusting!" Annabeth said through her giggles.

"You said you would never mention that!" Clarisse growled.

"Well, it's your fault for trying to shove my head in a toilet my first day!" I interjected.

"Pft! Whatever, Prissy. It's not my fault you're so annoying," Clarisse said, smirking.

Annabeth turned to me and said, "You can be annoying, Seaweed Brain."

"That's why you love me," I whispered into her neck. She shivered, making me chuckle.

"Gods! I don't know what's more annoying! Having you two together, or having you fight with each other all the time!" Thalia said, exasperated.

"Shut up, Pinecone Face!" I said, and her eyes started to crackle with electricity.

"What do you mean 'having you two fighting'?" Meg said, looking at us skeptically. I shrugged.

"Oh my gods! They were the most annoying people in the world! It was so obvious they liked each other since they were twelve. They would fight, and fight, and fight. Still do, in fact! It wasn't until last summer did they get together!"

"That wasn't nice at all!" I said, blushing furiously. "You guys friggin' spied on us! And then threw us in the canoe lake!"

Everyone laughed at mine and Annabeth's red faces.

"You were so funny!" Grover said through his laughter. "You were all like, 'You're laughing at me!' 'Am not!' 'You are so not making this easy!' 'I will never _ever_ make things easy for you, Seaweed Brain. Get used to it!' And then, you kissed and we dumped you into the lake!"

Everyone laughed. Annabeth hid her blushing face in my neck. I laughed and kissed the top of her head.

"That's so sweet!" Rowen grinned and Justin gave her weird look. "What? I can be a girl!"

"Suuureee, you can Row, sure," Justin smirked and Rowen turned bright red. What was going on between them?

"It was nice for them to finally be together after five frigging years!" Thalia said, grinning.

"What?" I asked. "I mean, I don't think I liked Annabeth until two or three summers ago."

Annabeth scowled at me. "Oh no, it was _at least_ three. I could see it in your eyes when, you know, Annabeth was _forced to leave camp_," Thalia said. What she obviously meant was, _When she kidnapped by my sadistic ex-best friend and an evil Titan._

"Thanks for saving from that, by the way," Annabeth murmured into my neck.

"Anytime, Wise Girl. Besides, it was my fault you were taken away," I said.

"What are you talking about?" Annabeth asked.

"If I had just _waited_ for you guys instead of going out on my own, you wouldn't have fallen. If I had used my stu- Oomf!" I was cut off by Annabeth's lips meeting mine.

"It's not your fault. I never blamed you, nor will I ever blame you for that. It was Lu-" she choked up and I rubbed her back. She still hadn't gotten over Luke's death yet. I don't think she ever really will. She cleared her throat, "_His_ fault. _He_ took me away."

"Anyway, back to the point," Thalia said. The mortals had confused looks on their faces. I let them wonder what we were talking about. I didn't feel like talking about it. "You snuck out of camp and made your way across the country to save Annabeth. I knew then that you were in love with her. I may not know a lot about love, being who I am, but I knew from the moment she fell, you were in love with her. And stop blaming yourself, Kelp Head. It wasn't you fault. Annabeth's right, as always, it was Luke's and his stupid choices."

"Who's Luke?" Justin asked and Rowen hit him on the head. Annabeth burrowed her face in my shirt. I could feel the tears soak through the thin fabric. I rubbed her back, murmuring comforting words to her.

"A friend," Thalia said, her voice quavering, "who made a lot of bad choices."

"What happened?" Meg whispered.

"He died," I said. "He made the right choice in the end. Just, let's not talk about this anymore," I told everyone from camp. "Silena, Beckendorf, Luke, they wouldn't want us to cry over their deaths. They'd want us to move on."

"What happened over the summer that caused so many people to lose their lives?" Meg asked, shocked.

"There was… A fire in one of the cabins. It claimed a lot of lives. Please, don't mention it. We don't like talking about it," I said, my voice cracking, thinking of Michael Yew, Beckendorf, Silena, Ethan… Everyone who had died fighting Kronos.

"Sorry," Meg said quietly.

I smiled sadly, "It's fine. Just don't mention it."

The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. We threw our garbage away and headed to the change rooms for Gym.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.**

**My longest chapter ever! (3,002 words not including the AN!) Yay! Sorry about the sad ending. What do you guys think about Meg? Leave your answer in a REVIEW.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favourited and followed! Reviews make me update faster and encourage me to write faster!**

**Soooo REVIEW!**

**ALSO: I'm sososososososo sorry, but I may not be able to update tomorrow, because of school and extra ciricular activities (AKA dance…), and if I do, it'll be later, around 9:30 to 10:00. Thanks so much!**

**Luv ya, and REVIEW!**

**-Lou**


	6. Chapter 6

**That's right my friends, ANOTHER UPDATE! I'm really bored, as always, and I don't want to read (GASP) anymore. So, I shall type!**

**ENJOY!**

**QOTC:****_ Nothing is impossible, the word itself says 'I'm possible'!" -Audrey Hepburn_**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I own PJO, I'm just that creative!**

**PERCY: Um, no you don't, Lou.**

**ME: You're lying... (hehehe inside joke of Ch. 2 :])**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.**

Annabeth's POV

Percy kissed me good bye and I went to the change rooms to change for Gym class (groan). When I walked in, I saw the one of the funniest things I have ever seen.

Mia was standing in front of a mirror griping about her 'uncool' gym clothes.

"They so don't shape my awesome ass good enough," she whined her idiotic friends, who were nodding furiously.

"I know. I mean, like, why do even have to do gym. It, like totally messes up my makeup. And this is MAC!" One of her friends groaned, tying her dyed hair up into a bun on the top of her head, which looked absolutely ridiculous on her.

I sighed and started tying the laces on my converses. _Stupid sluts,_ I thought. I know, I know, it's rude, but one of her friends, Chelsea **(sorry to any Chelsea's, just a random name I picked)** was currently cutting her shorts so that would show more leg. All the girls looked at her in amazement.

"OMG! Chels, you are, like sooo smart! Why didn't I think of that!" Mia screeched, temporarily deafening me. All the girls proceeded to then cut their shirts and shorts to make them show more skin. I took a deep calming breath and tied my hair up again into its usual ponytail.

On my way out, I heard the girls 'whisper,' "OMG, like, how the hell did she end up with Percy? I mean, he's sooo dreamy and she's like a freaky man-woman hybrid." **(I've heard this being said about me, it hurts. A lot)** I froze, tears threatening to fall. "I mean, muscles are like tots hot on a guy, but a girl, well, let's just say that Percy isn't gonna for more than a kiss for a long, long time. I mean, who would? He deserves someone at least a little pretty, a little feminine."

I ran out of the change room, praying they hadn't seen me. I pressed my palms to my eyes, pushing the tears back. _They're stupid,_ I told myself and took another breath of air, _What they say doesn't matter. They haven't defeated a Titan. You have. They don't know the meaning of true loss. You do. They don't have Percy. You do._ I smiled at that last thought and walked into the Gym.

I grinned when I saw Percy talking to Meg. Meg. My stomach lurched. _No, stop it, Annabeth. If he turned down immortality for you, do you really think some mortal girl is gonna take him away from you? No. Heck, he's trekked across the country to save you! Just, breathe._ I smiled and snuck up behind him. I put a finger up to my lips to Meg. I wrapped a hand around Percy's eyes and said in a singsong voice, "Guess who?"

"Hmm..." Percy said, mock-thinking. "Is it Nico? You know he does have a girly voice."

I laughed and he spun me around wrapping his arms around my waist. _She's like a freaky man-woman hybrid,_ Mia's words floated around in my head. I hid my face in Percy's gym shirt. He smelled like the sea, salty but sweet, mint and something distinctly male. I swallowed a sob, _Percy isn't gonna go for more than a kiss for a long, long time. I mean, who would?_

"What's wrong, Wise Girl?" Percy asked, tilting my head up gently with his finger, so I had to look at his face. So he could see my red eyes, the tears threatening to fall.

I tightened my grip around his middle and mumbled, "I'll tell you later. Just, something I heard being said about me."

Meg stood there awkwardly and said, "Listen Annabeth." I looked at her, surprised that she would be comforting me. I thought she hated me for having Percy. "Don't listen to anything those girls say. They all like Percy and they're jealous that you have him and they don't. They're trying to make themselves feel better by saying stupid things about you that aren't true, at all."

I smiled sadly, "You heard them didn't you?"

She sighed and smiled wryly, "Yeah, they say shit like that about me all the time. Just don't even bother thinking about they say. It's not true."

"Thanks," I said quietly. I quickly rubbed my eyes and gave Percy a quick peck on the lips. "Love you," I whispered.

He chuckled a bit, "Love you too."

"Alright! Listen up, Cupcakes!" We all turned to Coach Collins. He was short, about 5' tall, with a gut and short stubby legs, but he looked vicious enough to beat you with the baseball bat he was carrying **(LOL, it's Coach Hedge!)**. "Today, instead of the regular gym program, we will be starting with something different." He stepped aside to reveal a bin full of wooden swords. "Sword fighting. We have a special teacher here today, Mr Malcolm, who will be helping you learn the basics."

Right on time, the sword instructor, Mr Malcolm, stepped into the gym. He was tall, not as tall as Percy, though, with tanned skin, a toned body and grey eyes and honey blond hair, like mine. I gasped. It was Malcolm, my older brother **(I don't really know if he's older, but for the purpose of this story, just go with it)**. I grinned and pulled away from Percy to go hug him.

"Malcolm!" I screamed and he looked at me in shock, then he smiled.

"Annabeth!" he said and enveloped me in a hug. I laughed. The whole class was staring at me in shock. "Um, yeah, this is Annabeth, my half sister."

The class 'oooh'ed and 'aah'ed in understanding. I walked back to my spot beside Percy and Malcolm's eyes widened even more, "Percy?" he asked.

"Hey Mal!"

"Fancy seeing you here? On this particular day, when we're doing this particular class?" Malcolm smirked and Percy blushed. Gods, he looked so cute when he blushed.

"What do you mean?" came a nasally voice from the class. Mia. I no longer thought of her as just a disturbance. Now I truly hated her. She was worse than Drew. Sure, Drew was mean, but at least she had the decency to respect mine and Percy's choice to be a couple. To respect me.

Malcolm laughed, "Percy and Annabeth are the best swordsmen at camp. Percy's better with a sword, but if you give Annabeth a knife... Let's just say that we are now short on practice dummies."

I blushed and the class laughed at our red faces.

"Chase! Jackson! If you're as good as he says, get up there and demonstrate!" the Coach barked at us.

I sighed, "Sure, but only if I get to use a knife, instead."

He gave me a strange look, "Fine! Get a move on!"

We sighed and walked off the bleachers to the gym floor. As we passed him, Malcolm whispered to us, "Just use your own weapons. These swords are painfully imbalanced." We nodded and headed to the bin, pretending to pick out swords, when, in reality, Percy and I just took out our real weapons.

"You ready to be defeated, Wise Girl?" Percy said cockily.

I smirked, "You wish, Seaweed Brain."

"C'mon! Fight already!" someone yelled. I rolled my eyes.

We circled a bit. He was waiting for me to make the first move. Finally, my ADHD got the better of me and I slashed at him, he dodge me and we parried for a good five minutes. This continued for about fifteen solid minutes, and Percy and I were hardly out of breath. Slash, block, stab, dodge, block, slash. My battle reflexes kicked in a everything was in slow motion. I saw Percy's attacks coming, he saw mine. We just knew each other too well. Then, I made my mistake. He tried the disarming maneuver, the one that Luke had taught him years ago. My knife fell to the ground, only a few inches from my hand. I fell down on the mat, his body on top of mine, his sword point at my throat.

"I win," he said.

I smirked and reached out and grabbed my knife and, quick as a flash, disarmed him, flipped him over so he was laying on his back. I placed his sword behind his neck, my knife at his throat and grinned, "Not quite, Seaweed Brain."

He grumbled, "Well, I _almost_ won that time."

I kissed him quickly and helped him up. The whole class was staring at us in awe. Malcolm was smirking in the corner and he started clapping. He was the only one. "Just like camp. Congrats, Perce, you almost beat her." Malcolm smiled.

"Shut up, Mal. Like you could!" Percy shot back.

"Never said I could, just said that you couldn't," Malcolm put up his hands in fake innocence. I laughed and leaned into Percy.

"Bet you couldn't beat me!" Percy said, and wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Oh, it's on. Winter Break, you, me, the arena, we're sparing," Malcolm said. They stared at each other and shook hands. Then they burst out laughing.

"C'mon, Seaweed Brain," I said.

"Yes, be on your way, _Seaweed Brain_," Malcolm said, trying, unsuccessfully, to not laugh. I laughed and dragged Percy to the bleachers. The class was still staring at us, and I blushed and sat down between Meg and Percy.

"Where did you guys learn that?" Meg hissed at us.

"Camp," we said simply.

"Yeah, I caught that. You said that that was your half-brother, right Annabeth?"

I smiled, "Yeah, we have the same mom, but usually only see each other during breaks and stuff." I shrugged.

"How old is he?" Meg asked.

I sighed and thought about it for a while. The one bad thing about having half a dozen or so other siblings is the it's really hard to remember to all their ages. "Eighteen," I said finally.

"Wow, he looks a lot older," Meg said. "Why did it take you so long to remember his age? I mean, he is your brother."

I sighed, "I have, like three more half-siblings who all to the same summer camp as me. It gets a little tiring to keep track of them and their ages."

"Wow, five kids? Your mom must've been busy."

I laughed, "Well, there's one pair of twins, Ray and Lena. They're twelve now."

"And the rest all have different dads?"

"Yup," I said, popping the 'p'.

"Cool. Do you have any siblings, Perce?"

"Ha! If I did, it'd be sooo bad!"

"Well, you have Tyson," I pointed out.

"Oh, yeah..." Percy realized. "But he doesn't really count."

Meg looked shocked, "How can a brother not count?"

"It's complicated," we both answered. "Very, very much so," Percy added on. I winced remembering his prophecy.

"You seem to answer that a lot. Is it that I'm not a close enough friend for you to tell me?" she joked.

I looked at her and sighed, "Once again, it's complicated. We wish we could tell you, but we can't. Plus, you really wouldn't like it if you knew, trust me."

"Does everyone who goes to this camp know?"

"Yes, they do."

"I see," she mumbled. I felt bad. I mean, she was so nice and fun, and I hated to make her feel bad.

"Δεν μπορούμε της σχετικά με το ποιοι είμαστε Περσέα, το ξέρετε αυτό. Μακάρι να μπορούσα, αλλά ξέρετε πώς αυτό θα τελειώσει, (We can't her about who we are Perseus, you know that. I wish we could, but you know how that would end.)" I said.

"Το ξέρω, αλλά νιώθω άσχημα γι 'αυτό. Πώς πρέπει να είναι ο φίλος της, αν δεν πω ότι είμαι πραγματικά ένα δεύτερο θεό? (I know, but I feel bad about it. How am I supposed to be her friend if I don't tell I'm actually half god?)" he said back, looking dejected.

"It'll be okay, it always works out. Take this summer for example," I murmured and leaned into him. He wrapped an arm around me and we turned and listened to Coach Collins.

"All right! Jackson! Chase! You'll be circling around the gym correcting everyone! Got it?" he barked. I sighed. Damn, I was actually looking forward to sword fighting.

We circled the gym for a while correcting everyone on the way they were holding the swords until an issue came up. Mia was having 'trouble' (like she wasn't troubled in the first place) figuring out how to hold the freaking sword, properly. I kept trying to help, but she wouldn't listen.

"Ouch! That actually hurt, Anniebell-"

"My name is Annabeth," I said through gritted teeth.

"Oh whatever."

"Okay, let's try this again. Hold it like this," I said, slowly. I held the sword and prayed to all the gods she would get it this time, so I could go help someone competent.

"Like this?" she grabbed her wooden sword crudely and started swinging it wildly. She swung it towards me, making it look like an accident, but I could tell that it wasn't. I held up my sword and blocked it, and, with all of my force, I pushed her back, causing her to fall on her butt.

"Annabeth pushed me!" she screamed.

"What?" I shrieked. "Okay everyone stop, right now!"

Everyone dropped their swords, staring at me. "Okay, Mia, here it is. This is how you hold a sword. Do you get it now? Or do I need to show you another ten times? Or perhaps I could get my _boyfriend, _who I have known since I was _twelve_ to come and help you." Her eyes looked hopeful, which sickened me. "But no, I don't think I will because you'll just make _yet another_ move on him. I don't know about you, but I think Percy prefers 'masculine' and 'man-woman hybrids," I used her own words against her, circling her now, like a panther about to strike, "to pathetic, spoiled bitches like you who make moves on every other good looking guy they see. And yes, I _did_ see you making eyes at my brother just now." I leaned forward, still holding the sword. "I have lost too much during my life to lose my boyfriend to some slutty, spoiled excuse for a human being like you. Bother me again, and I will do so much more than this. And trust me, I can do a lot worse."

With that I threw the sword on the floor and stormed out of the gym.

fvjkbetvkbe LINE BREAKER kfsbvciwerbuf

"Annabeth!" I turned around to see a breathless Percy, looking like he had run around the whole school looking for me. He probably had. I was sitting on the bleachers by the football field by myself. I had changed back into my regular clothes after I stormed out of the gym.

"Hey," I croaked and wiped my eyes of my tears, praying he didn't notice. He did. He sat down beside me and pulled me onto his lap. I hugged him tightly around the neck and sobbed quietly into his shoulder. When I finished, he looked into my grey eyes with his beautiful sea-green ones, flecked with deep blues, forest greens and, strangely enough, a fe shades of gold.

"What was that all about?" he asked quietly.

"N-Nothing," I managed to croak out. He looked at me questioningly and I sighed, knowing I couldn't keep this from him forever. "I overheard Mia and her friends talking about me in the change rooms." I took a deep breath and Percy rubbed my back. "T-They said that I was too masculine for you and that you deserved a prettier girl, not some 'man-woman hybrid' as they put it. They said that you would never want me more than for just a kiss." I gulped down a sob. "I guess when Mia started taunting me, I just lost it. I didn't want her to get away with it."

Percy sighed and kissed me sweetly. I deepened the kiss. I didn't want a sweet kiss right now. I wanted something more intense, something to distract me. I tangled my hands in his hair and he pulled me closer to him. We broke apart, gasping for air, our cheeks flushed and our lips swollen.

"You are beautiful Annabeth. I don't want some mushy girly girl who can't take care of themselves and depends on me for everything. And that whole 'masculine' thing is bullshit because they don't even have boobs." I laughed. It _was_ true. You could tell from all the ridiculously low-cut tops they wore that they had little to no cleavage at all. "And, honestly, we've been through too much to let some slutty chick ruin our relationship. I love you, and I don't ever want to leave you. You saved my life during the Battle of Manhattan, and however many other times. You took a freaking knife for me, and it would have killed me otherwise."

I nodded and kissed his swollen lips again. Warmth spread through and I said, "You are the best boyfriend in the whole world."

We sat there for another ten minutes until the bell rang signalling the beginning of the next period. I sighed. At least it's just Architecture, something I _know_ Mia would never take in a million years.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.**

**Oooh! That's right, badass Annabeth! I hope you guys don't mind the fluff at the end, 'cause I am pathetic and I love reading/writing fluff like this. So, what do you guys think of Mia? She is actually based off of someone I know (it's not the person you're thinking of Aidan so, if you're reading this, calm the heck down! :]).**

**Okay! Thanks so much! I have 26 reviews (YAY!) and I gotta say that it really makes me happy to get reviews! It doesn't seem like much, but it honestly really helps me continue this story.**

**THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH TO ANYONE THAT HAS REVIEWED, FAVORITED AND/OR FOLLOWED! THOSE LITTLE EMAILS I GET FROM FANFICTION THAT CLOG UP INBOXE MAKE ME SOOOO HAPPY! CAPS LOCK IS SO MUCH FUN!**

**Luv ya, and REVIEW! (I have mentioned that like 1,000,000,000,000,000 times now...)**

**-Lou**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm at school again, and I'm not supposed to be typing this… (Well, I was when I started the chapter) But, I hate French projects so, this is what you guys get!**

**ALSO: Does anyone here speak French? 'Cause I'm in French immersion! Yay-ish! Anyway, enough with my pointless blabbing… AND I WOULD LIKE TO WISH A VERY HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY BESTEST FRIEND IN THE WHOLE WORLD... AGGIE!**

**QOTC: ****_Darkness cannot defy darkness, only light can do that. Hate cannot defy hatred, only love can do that. –Martin Luther King Jr._**

**Disclaimer: I am Lou, an anti-social teen who wants to do nothing but read, write and sing. I am not Rick Riordan (I don't think I would want to be, though. I like being a chick :]) the genius behind PJO.**

**ENJOY!**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.**

Annabeth's POV

"You think you'll be fine there, Wise Girl?" Percy asked. He wasn't letting me go to Architecture; he thought I was still too 'weak.' Pft! Please! I've defeated Titans!

I sighed, typical Seaweed Brain. "I'm fine, Seaweed Brain. Now go! You're gonna be late for Marine Biology!"

"It's worth being late if it involves you," he murmured into my hair as he pulled me into a hug.

"Quit being so darn cheesy," I said, smirking. "Seriously, Seaweed Brain, I'll be fine. Get going!" He kissed me and I sighed, sad that he was gone.

I walked into Architecture, surprised at how small the class was. I took a seat at the back of the class and pulled out _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ to read while I was waiting for the teacher. Right on cue, the teacher walked in. I gasped because I recognized her. She had long blond hair, pulled out of her face in a loose bun, tanned skin, my lip shape and my intelligent grey eyes. It was my mom.

"M-Mom, what are you doing here?" I asked, before getting up and giving her a hug. She smelled like lemon and pencil lead, a strange combination but it smelled wonderful all the same.

"I'm here as a sub for the Architecture teacher. She called in sick and they needed an on-the-spot replacement, so, here I am," she smiled her dazzling goddess smile. I smiled back. It would be nice to see Athena more.

"But aren't you breaking, like, a thousand laws just being here?" I asked tentatively. She sighed and nodded her head.

"I honestly don't care, though Annabeth. I want to make sure that you're safe, even if I am... Who I am."

I grinned. Mom actually did care about me. She actually cared...

The class filtered in over the next few minutes. When the desks were filled, I paused my iPod from playing _I Knew You Were Trouble _by Taylor Swift and marked my book with a scrap piece of paper.

"Good afternoon, class!" Athena said and smiled at the ten students in the room. "My name is Miss Athens, I am your substitute for today. Now, I don't know any of your names, so, if you would, introduce yourselves. You can state your name and why you chose this class. We'll start with you." She pointed to a brown haired girl with brown eyes.

Her hair was pulled into a complicated braid and she wore a pink sweater over a black skirt. She stood up and said, "My name is Ariel, and I chose this class because I love Architecture and have always been fascinated with it since I was young. But I never got the chance to try it."

The next person in the row stood up. This boy was medium height with longer shaggy blond hair and sapphire blue eyes. He was dressed like the typical jock; blue jeans and a white t-shirt under a football team jacket. He looked like the guy everyone would crush on, but he had _nothing_ on Percy. Percy was way hotter; sea-green eyes, unruly black hair and his abs... Whoa! Focus, Annabeth, focus! "Jake Martin and I joined because I like Architecture."

The rest of the class introduced themselves. Mom smiled and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you all. Now, because it's the first class, you can work on a personal project or start on a simple sketch of a building." She winked at me and I pulled out my blueprints for Olympus. I was currently working on Aphrodite's temple. It was taking forever because she was, I swear, the _pickiest_ goddess in the whole world...

fjhbwjehrbfdijsbfk LINE BREAKER vkjsrtgkbstgkwfbwerb

Percy was waiting for me when I walked out of the classroom. He pulled me into a hug and kissed me lightly. I smiled.

"How was class?" Percy asked me. He had his arm around my shoulders and I had mine around his waist as we walked to Paul's car together. Paul had offered to drive me 'home' after school. In reality, I would be grabbing my bags and moving in with Percy.

"Good. Guess who my teacher was?" I asked him.

He smiled cockily back. "Thalia?" he joked.

I punched him in the shoulder, "No, Seaweed Brain. It was my mom."

His eyes widened and he quickly dropped his arm from my shoulder. I laughed, "She already knows about us, Seaweed Brain. And I'm not gonna let my mom stop me from dating you."

He let out a breath of air and quickly wrapped me back into his arms. We made our way through the mobs of teens and teachers and finally got to Paul's Prius. The hood was dented in what looked like... Hoof prints? Oookay...

"What's with the dents?" I asked Percy. He blushed and rubbed the back of his neck like he always did when he got nervous.

"Um, well, Blackjack kinda landed on the car before we went to the Princess Andromeda..." he trailed off. His grip on me tightened and I could feel his muscles tense up. I kissed him lightly and he immediately loosened.

"See you, lovebirds!" came a voice from across the courtyard. I grinned and shouted back, "See ya, Thals."

"Bye, Pinecone Face!" Percy shouted.

"Kelp Head!"

"Loser!"

"Dork!" Percy chuckled and opened my door for me. I thanked him and buckled up. He got in beside me. "Why'd you do up your seat belt?"

"What? Why wouldn't I?" I asked, confused.

"Well, we have, like, another ten minutes until Paul gets here," Percy said.

I sighed and undid my seat belt. "There. Happy?" To my surprise, Percy grabbed my face in both hands and smashed his lips onto mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and knotted my fingers into his soft black hair. He laughed a little and pressed his hands onto my hips.

"Very," he said and kissed me again. We continued kissing until there was a knock on the window. Paul.

"I don't care if you kiss in your bedroom or in the hallways, just not in my car," Paul said, a cheeky smile on his face.

I blushed and said, "I-I'm sorry, Mr. Blofis. I just- we just- _he_,"

Surprisingly, Paul burst out laughing, "I'm just joking, Annabeth. It's nice to have you here, now. I swear, if I hear, 'Annabeth has beautiful eyes,' or 'Annabeth was telling me' one more time, I'll go insane!"

Percy's face was red, "Shut up! I do _not_ talk about her that much!"

"Ouch, Seaweed Brain. That hurt!" I mocked hurt and he quickly replied, "No- I mean- I didn't!"

I smiled and kissed his cheek, "I'm just joking, Perce."

He grumbled, "Let's just get the hell outta here."

Paul laughed once again and buckled his seat belt. "So, where are you staying?" Percy asked me.

"Oh, you know, just your place," I said casually.

Percy choked on the water he was drinking from his water bottle, "What?!"

"You okay?"

Percy rolled his eyes, "Of _course_ I am, son of Poseidon, remember? But, seriously? You _knew_ about this, Paul? And mom?"

"Yup," Paul said, popping the 'p'. "We're just heading to your hotel now to get your stuff now, okay, Annabeth?"

"Sounds good."

"Why didn't anyone tell me that _my_ girlfriend was gonna be staying in _my _house?"

"You don't want me to?" I asked him and widened my eyes, jutting out my lower lip.

"No, that's not it at all! I just wish I could have cleaned up my room a bit."

"You mean shove everything under the bed?" Paul questioned, his eyebrows raised.

"That's cleaning. It counts," Percy said, crossing his arms.

"Sure it is, Seaweed Brain, sure it is," I said and patted him on the head. He pouted and I kissed him to make him feel better.

We got to the hotel in ten minutes. We headed up to my floor and opened up my room door. The room was a mess. My clothes were scattered around the room, my blue prints in a messy pile on the desk, and the bed sheets were in a pile on the floor.

"Oh, Styx!" I said and quickly started to clean up.

"Um, Wise Girl?" I turned around to see Percy holding a lacy black bra. My face turned red as he looked at me questioningly. "Why exactly do you have this?"

"What? I'm a girl, too. I don't always have to wear a sport's bra, do I?" I asked him and yanked the lingerie out of his hands, my face still burning. I grabbed a handful of clothes from the floor and shoved them into my suitcase. I felt a strong pair of arms wrap around me from behind. I leaned back into them.

"Nothing wrong with it, Wise Girl. I just didn't expect _you_, the pure, smart Athena child, to have a lacy bra," he mumbled, kissing my neck.

"Shut up," I said, my face even redder than before, if that was possible. "C'mon, let's get going. Paul'll be wondering where we are."

"But Aaannaaaaabeeeeeeeth!" he whined and I kicked him. I shoved the rest of my stuff into my suitcase and we made our way out of the hotel to Paul's car.

"Oof!" I said as I dropped the suitcase into the trunk of the car. I 'gracefully' stepped into the car and did up my seatbelt.

"What took you guys so long?" Paul asked before saying, "You know what, I don't even want to know."

"Nothing happened! I swear!" I cried, hoping to all the gods that my face wasn't red.

"Well, the room was a mess, and I found Annabeth's lacy black bra," Percy said before slapping a hand over his mouth. I glared at him and he cringed. 'ADHD' he mouthed.

"Hopefully she wasn't wearing it at the time," Paul chuckled.

"WHAT?!" I shrieked. "No! No, no, no, no! I swear it was just on the floor!"

Percy nodded so fast he had to stop and hold his head, his eyes spinning. Paul laughed and said, "I know! I know! I'm just joking. You know Perce, you may want to get used to having women's, erm, undergarments left around the house."

"Um, why?!" Percy asked, looking absolutely appalled. Boys... **(Who does this make you think of, huh, Aggie, KT? Haha! Jonah...) **

"Well, I had to. I mean, your mom leaves her lacy things all over the room," Paul said.

Percy covered his ears and screamed, "TOO MUCH INFORMATION! TOO MUCH INFORMATION!LALALA! I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

I laughed, "You know, you didn't react like this in the hotel room."

Percy blanched and Paul laughed. "Okay! This is getting too personal! New subject!"

"You know, you're almost as bad as Chiron at changing the subject," I remarked.

"I am not!" Percy pouted.

"Aw, did I hurt baby Pewcy's feewings," I said and Percy nodded his bottom lip sticking out, his green eyes wide and twinkling. I kissed Percy lightly, "You'll get more at home if you help me unpack."

Percy squealed in excitement and bounced up and down in his seat. Paul chuckled. Oops, he was not supposed to hear that.

qbergiuwbegri LINE BREAKER frtwgwbrgbksbjb

"Percy!" Mrs Jackson cried as she went to hug her son. Percy dropped my bags and threw his arms around his mom. I smiled; this was one of the many things I loved about Percy, the fact that he was so close to his mom, and not be even a little bit ashamed. He kissed her cheek. "Oh Annabeth!" she cried and enveloped me in a hug. Mrs Jackson was more of my mom than Susan was or even Athena (stupid law) was. "Oh my gods! I can't believe it! It seems just yesterday you were twelve years old, traveling across the country with Percy! And look at you now; you're so beautiful and grown up!"

I laughed, "It's so good to see you Mrs Jackson-"

"Oh, please, call me Sally. Honestly, we've known you for six years! Mrs Jackson just sounds so old!" she wrinkled her nose.

"Sally," I amended.

"You guys want some blue cookies?" Sally asked.

Percy squealed a little and I sighed, "Thanks, but I think I should go unpack now. Percy you said you'd help."

Percy looked confused and then remembered our exchange in the car, "Ooh! Yeah, I'd better go, uh, help Annabeth. But thanks anyway, Mom! Love you!"

I grabbed his hand and headed to the guest room. I heard Sally say, "It's about time. I mean, I knew it since the day I first saw them together. It was like love at first sight."

I closed the door and threw my suitcase on the neat bed. The room was small and simple, with white walls, a closet, a dresser, a twin sized bed and a small desk. All of a sudden, Percy pushed me up against the wall, "I want my reward for helping you unpack," he whispered and kissed me. I broke away and slipped under his arm.

"After we're done unpacking," I said and Percy pouted. "The longer you pout, the longer you wait."

He jumped up and started folding my clothes. I laughed and we spent the next half hour folding. I looked over at Percy and noticed that he was posing in one of my bras.

"What are you doing?!" I asked him, incredulously.

He mimicked my voice in a falsetto, "My name is Annabeth and I love Percy Jackson! I just think he's soooo sexy and he just is sooo amazing! And I'm sooo happy that I get to be his awesome, super hot girlfriend!"

"Percy Jackson, give it back!" I screamed.

"Never!" he yelled and ran out of the room. I growled and ran after him. I chased him down the hallway and into the kitchen, where Sally and Paul were having coffee. They looked at their son, who had just sped past them wearing his girlfriend's bra over his shirt, laughing like a maniac.

"Percy! Stop!" I screamed.

"I'm Annabeth and I looooove Percy soooo much," he screamed in the falsetto making kissy lips in my direction.

Sally and Paul burst out laughing. He cackled and ran out into the living room. He jumped on the couch and over the top. I followed him as he ran down the hallway and into the game room, Sally and Paul close behind me. "Perseus Jackson! Give it back now, or I will _not _kiss you for the rest of the night!"

His eyes widened and Sally and Paul burst out into a new round of laughter at his expression. "Fine," he said, and handed me the bra. "You win this round, Chase. But mark my words, one of these days..."

I laughed and whispered to him, "You want that reward?"

He nodded and sighed, "I guess we'd better go finish unpacking." Sally and Paul nodded, but I could tell they knew what we were up to. I grabbed his hand and we walked towards my room.

**WARNING: The next bit is a bit more explicit. If you don't like that, skip this!**

Percy pushed me up against the wall, kissing me furiously. I knotted my hands in his hair and wrapped my legs around his waist. He growled slightly and carried me to the bed and lay on top of me, kissing my neck. I gasped and fiddled with the edge of his shirt. I slid my hands up under his shirt and rested then on his chest. He kissed my mouth and I lifted his shirt over the top of his head.

When we first started dating, our kisses were sloppy, uncontrolled. But, after a while, we picked up a finesse. And I can tell you that after a bit, okay _a lot_ of practice this boy could kiss _well_. He put his hands on my hips and I whimpered as he kissed and nibbled and sucked the perfect place in between my collar bone and my neck.

**Okay, all you pure minded ones, you may continue reading! ;)**

Then, the door opened. Sally gasped as she saw our position. My face turned red and I quickly straightened my shirt which had ridden up to show half of my bare stomach.

"I-I brought in some cookies," she said awkwardly. "I'll just, um, leave them on the desk and you guys can go back to doing whatever you were, um, uh, doing." She cleared her throat and closed the door.

"Oh. My. Gods," I muttered and sat up, placing my elbows on my knees and resting my head in my palms.

"Well, that was awkward," Percy said, his face flushed and his lips swollen from the kissing, and grabbed a cookie off the plate.

"Your mom probably hates me now!" I whispered.

"What?" Percy asked and pulled me onto his lap. I lay my head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat. I let the rhythm calm me down a bit. After being through so many life or death situations with him, I had associated his heartbeat with safety, not unlike the way a baby is comforted by the sounds of their mother's heart. "She could never hate you, Annabeth. I don't think anyone could."

"Just because you love me, Seaweed Brain, doesn't mean everyone does," I muttered.

"Oh really? Name two people who _don't_ like you."

"Mia," I said.

"I said _people_." I laughed and snuggled into his chest.

"Okay, Meg," I said.

"What?" he scoffed. "Why the heck would she hate you?"

"Because I have you."

"B-But she d-doesn't like me like that, does she?" Percy spluttered.

"Seaweed Brain," I said. "You aren't the best when it comes to girls. I mean, it took you five years for you to figure out I was in love with you! Haven't you seen the way she blushes when you talk to her. Or, the pain in her eyes whenever we hug, or kiss?"

"No," he muttered.

"Exactly. I'm pretty sure she's jealous of me. But, I honestly _don't know why_ other than me having you! I mean, she's tall, has a great body, beautiful eyes and she has a stunning personality. I mean, why _would_ she be jealous of me when she has _all_ that?"

"Wise Girl," Percy sighed, "you are the most beautiful girl in the whole world. Aphrodite herself doesn't have anything on you. Please don't blast me! You have a great body and an even better personality. You're strong, you've saved my life a million times and counting and you aren't afraid to get dirty, not in _that_ sense, of course."

"Like I said before, you are the best boyfriend in the whole world," I muttered.

"I love you and I'm never gonna leave you."

"I love you, too."

We kissed lightly. "Kids! Super's ready!" Sally called from the kitchen.

"Coming, mom!" Percy yelled and offered me his hand.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.**

**Sososososososo sorry I didn't get this up earlier! Don't kill me! I had dance for four hours tonight and only JUST finished this. *Winces* I know, I'm horrible.**

**ALSO: I will not be updating tomorrow! 'Cause Imma going to WE DAY!I'm sooo excited. For those of you who don't know, We Day is a kind-of benefit concert thing and it's the first time Saskatchewan has hosted it. Hedley and Mariana Trench are gonna be playing and a bunch of other bands and inspirational speakers are gonna be there! EEP! And, the best part is that it's FREE! YAY! So, that is the reason I will not be updating. But, I will give you a (hopefully) longer chapter on Thursday. Sorry!**

**And, no Aggie, I ****_will not_****replace Annabeth with me and Percy with that 'person'. SO STFU! And Happy Birthday! :) Oh, and Justin might have a Leroy, maybe. I don't know... Thanks for the idea thought, bestie friend! LOULOU GIRLS!**

**Luv ya and don't forget to REVIEW!**

**-Lou**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, people of Earth! This is Lou (obviously) here! We Day was soooo much fun! It was AMAZING! Just... Amazing. I am speechless. The speakers there were so inspiring and there were a bunch of singers there (HEDLEY) that were amazing. Anyway, enough of my pointless babble.**

**QOTC: ****_We are not required to do great things, we are called to do all things with great care. _****_-Martin Sheen_**

**Disclaimer: ME: I OWN PJO!**

**ANNABETH: Um, no you don't, Uncle Rick does.**

**ME: DON'T LISTEN TO HER! SHE LIES!**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.**

Percy's POV

I grinned and said, "After you, my fair maiden." I offered Annabeth my hand and she laughed a little, and took it.

"Why thank you, kind sir," she replied in a phony British accent.

"Love you," I whispered.

"Love you, too." I grinned, those words were never going to get old. We skipped (yes, skipped) down the hallway to the kitchen. Annabeth blushed when she saw my mom, obviously remembering the, ah, _predicament_ she saw us in earlier.

I pulled out the chair for Annabeth and sat down beside her. We laced our fingers together under the table. I felt the familiar tingles rush up my arm to my heart. I loaded my plate with chicken, mashed potatoes and broccoli. I drowned my chicken and potatoes in gravy and took a large bite of potato.

"When did you become such a gentleman, Percy?" my mom asked. "I'm impressed."

I grinned and popped a piece of broccoli into my mouth. "When I got an amazing girlfriend." Annabeth blushed and hid her face behind a long curtain of blond hair. I pushed the hair behind her ear and her grey eyes met mine. I stared at her, getting lost in the endless grey, like storm clouds.

Paul cleared his throat and Annabeth and I jumped. We had forgotten that they were there. "So, Annabeth, how do you like Goode?"

"It's nice. I got a bit of a surprise in Architecture, though."

"What do you mean?" my mom asked.

"My mom was my teacher."

"What?" choked Paul. "Your mom is A-Athena, though, right?" Annabeth nodded.

"Yeah, it was weird. Gods aren't supposed to interact with their children at all, unless absolutely necessary, like, last summer, for example."

"Oh. Well, how do you like the other teachers?" Paul asked, eager to hear Annabeth's opinion on his colleagues. I wasn't really listening; I just liked the excuse to stare at Annabeth; her long blond curls, her mysterious grey eyes and her soft pink lips... Gah! Focus... I'm a focuser, focusing is what I do. Ha ha, I love RatShackles; she's so funny** (She seriously is, check her out on youtube)** Ah! No, Percy! Focus on the conversation!

"Well, I don't like Miss Hoberman at all," Annabeth said.

"Wasn't she the one who caught you two kissing in the hallway, today?" Paul inquired.

"What? how the heck did _you_ find out about _that_?" I nearly screamed. I was pretty I was blushing terribly.

"She wouldn't shut up about it in the lounge. 'Complete and utter disrespect for others!' or 'Hoodlums, the lot of them!' or 'Besmirching the hallways with their intimacy!' It was so annoying!" Paul groaned.

"Is she the one you were telling me about earlier?" Mom asked. Paul nodded.

"She teaches Greek and I swear, she couldn't teach us to say 'dog' properly," I laughed. Annabeth and mom burst out laughing while Paul looked confused.

"And you could?"

"Yeah, of course, I'm fluent," I said a 'duh' expression on my face.

"How?" Paul asked, still confused.

"Demigod's brain are hardwired for ancient Greek. That's why we're dyslexic. Greek is a lot easier to use than English," Annabeth replied. Paul raised his eyebrows. "Here I'll show you." She turned to me and said, "Σ 'αγαπώ, τον εγκέφαλο φύκια (I love you, Seaweed Brain)"

I grinned, "Σ 'αγαπώ, πάρα πολύ. Έχω πάντα και πάντα θα. (Love you, too. I always have and I always will.)"

She smiled and smacked my arm, "Είσαι τόσο κιτς! (You're so cheesy!)"

I smiled, "Αυτός είναι ο λόγος που μ 'αγαπάς. (That's why you love me.)"

Paul looked shocked, "And you never told this because?"

"We thought you knew. You know, getting us the Greek copies of the Odyssey and stuff?" Annabeth asked.

"Well, I knew that you could _read_ Greek better than English but I didn't know you were fluent in it!" Paul cried.

"Sorry," I said sheepishly, "I thought I'd mentioned it when I first told you."

Paul grumbled and we all laughed at his expression. "Who is your favorite teacher so far?"

"Um, probably you," Annabeth said and Paul grinned.

"Coach Collins," I said.

Annabeth smacked me again, "You're only saying that because it's the only class you don't have to write in."

"You," I said and popped a piece of chicken into my mouth, "are correct. Plus, it helps that we're doing sword fighting right now."

"Yeah, well, you're the best swordsman in the last 300 years, so of course it helps!" Annabeth said and my mom and Paul's jaws dropped.

"Why didn't you ever mention that, Percy?" my mom asked. I blushed; I hated praise like this. It's always so awkward.

"It's Percy, Sally. He's too modest for his own good."

"I'm not that good," I grumbled, my face red.

"Percy, you've defeated the Minotaur, twice, the Furies, rescued Zeus' master bolt, defeated Ares, the god of _war_, Kronos, Hyperion, held up the sky, not to mention countless other monsters who have crossed your path! So, in other words, yes, you _are_ that good." Annabeth cried. Mom and Paul starred at me in shock.

"You've defeated the Minotaur _twice_!" Mom cried. "I thought you had only done it the one time, when I was, you know, taken! Oh my gods, I am a horrible mother! How could I now know that you've done all of this!"

"You've held up the sky?" Paul asked, still shocked.

"Annabeth has, too," I grumbled. They both snapped their heads in Annabeth's direction.

"Um, yeah. That's we've got our grey streaks. All that weight..." she trailed off and I twirled the still-grey streak in her hair. To most people, it would look dyed, fake, but if you looked close enough, you could tell it was actually grey, that the hair had grown to be grey.

Paul cleared his throat awkwardly, "Well, that was a lovely dinner, Sally. Why don't Annabeth and Percy do the dishes?"

"'Kay," I said and gathered everyone's plates, placing them on the counter. I turned on the faucet, filling the sink with warm water. Annabeth grabbed a towel and started to dry dishes and put them away as I washed them. We were done in no time. Annabeth came up behind me and wrapped her arms around my waist, pressing her cheek onto my shoulder blade. I sighed and relaxed into the hug.

We stood there a while, in silence. I heard whispering, "They are the most wonderful couple in the whole world. I mean, this is so intimate and just... They aren't like any other teenage couple in the whole world," Paul whispered to my mom. "When I see teenagers in the hallway, you can usually tell that they are going to break up right away, but these two... They're in love, for real. It's nothing fake."

"I knew it from the first time I saw them. I know I say that a lot, but it's true. They are perfect for each other," my mom answered. I felt my cheeks heat up.

"You wanna watch a movie or something?" I asked Annabeth, who sighed and nodded against my figure. We walked to the living room and sat down on the couch, side by side.

"What do you want to watch?" I asked, reluctantly getting off the couch to check what DVDs we had.

"What do you have?"

"Um, _Hunger Games, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Inception, Skyfall, _and _Finding Nemo_," I said.

"_Finding Nemo_?" Annabeth questioned. "Of _course_ you just happen to have that one, Seaweed Brain. You know what? Let's watch it. I haven't seen it in a while."

I squealed and Annabeth giggled, "That's what I wanted!" I put the disc into the DVD player and sat beside Annabeth on the couch. She lay her head on my shoulder and I snaked an arm around her waist, pulling her closer to me so she was almost sitting on top of me. The movie began to play and I felt my eyelids begin to droop. I was so tired. Today had been a long day. Annabeth sighed and snuggled into me more.

Halfway through the movie, I turned to Annabeth and asked, "Do you wanna just go to bed? I'm so tired right now, I'm just gonna end up falling asleep on the couch."

Annabeth nodded sleepily and got up, dragging me with her. We walked to out respective bedrooms. I kissed her goodnight and threw off my shirt and pants and collapsed on my bed in my boxers.

wfcvdsgjfbrig LINE BREAKER adbfwirtbegsvhb

_Running. I was running down a worn path in a forest. The trees got thicker as I moved forward. They cut my face and arms, which was odd because they shouldn't have been able to touch me because of my Curse. I knew that it would be easier for me to just stop. That I could stop the aching pain in my chest if I. Just. Stopped. But I couldn't; it was just too important._

_I turned sharply and ran as fast as I could through the trees. I stopped and looked to my right and I saw a clearing. I sighed; I had made it to my destination._

_In the clearing was a woman, old and withered. Her eyes were closed and she wore a long dress and headdress made of dirt._

Help me rise, young hero_, she crooned. _I cannot touch you physically yet, but no one said anything about emotionally.

_She raised her arms lazily and my head was forced to look to the right. Annabeth was laying on the ground, blood leaking from a gash in her side. She looked at me, _Don't, Percy!_ she cried._

_No! I wanted to scream, but I couldn't move. Tree roots acted as chains and they tied me against a tree. I couldn't move. Invisible swords pierced Annabeth all over her body until one hit her in the chest._

NO!_ I screamed and thrashed even more against the binds. Annabeth breathing quickened, her eyes went wide and then she there, motionless._

Join me, hero and you can avoid this...

kvbyutycycyxe LINE BREAKER hgcyrstxjjvhklutilnfjt

My eyes flew open. What was that? I felt something poke me on the calf. My body tensed and my battle reflexes kicked in and I was about to flip this person over when the person said, "Percy?" I relaxed. Oh, it was just Annabeth.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes, "Yeah?" I asked and then I noticed her red eyes. "You okay, Annabeth?"

"I-I, well, had a nightmare and I don't want to sleep alone tonight, because, um, yeah," she blushed and I reached up and touched her cheek gently.

"Of course," I whispered and moved over so she could crawl in beside me. She lay down, facing me, and I wrapped my arms around her waist. She sighed and lay her head against my chest. She placed one hand on my bare chest and gripped my shoulder tightly. "What was your dream about?"

"Well, we were walking in the park one day, and a Hellhound attacked." I raised and eyebrow. She took a shaky breath and continued, "And then another one and another. Even more monsters showed up and you pushed me out of the way, being the _stupid_ Seaweed Brain that you are. You took them all on and then one of them managed to nick you in the right place and-" she broke off and took another deep breath. She buried herself in my shirt and I rubbed her back.

"Well, I'm alright now. I swear to all the gods, Annabeth, I would never _ever_ leave you if I had the choice."

She smiled and sighed. I kissed her hair, and breathed in her scent. It smelled like lemons, lavender and pencil lead. I kissed her forehead, her cheeks and her mouth. Fire filled my chest and I smiled against her lips which tasted sweet and salty at the same time. She kissed me deeper and I breathed in her beautiful scent. She pulled away kissed my cheek.

She tangled her legs with mine and sighed contently, "'Night, Seaweed Brain."

"'Night, Wise Girl."

"Love you."

"I love you too. So much." I felt her smile against my chest.

"I doubt you love me more than I love you," she joked.

"I don't think so. I love you more than I love water, which is saying something," I joked back.

"Hmm... Well, I love you more than I love Architecture, which is saying _more_ than something."

"I love you more than I love Poseidon."

"I love you more than I love Athena."

"I love you as much as I love Mom," I whispered. Her eyes grew wide.

"You must love me a lot," she whispered. The sweet feeling of victory filled me and I grinned idiotically. "But, I still love you more." My face fell, and the feeling, as quickly as it came, left my body.

"Oh yeah?" I asked challengingly.

"Yes, because there are no words in _any_ language known to man that explains how much and how totally and completely I love you."

I chuckled at her antics and sighed, "Goodnight, Wise Girl."

"Goodnight, Seaweed Brain. Thanks for letting me stay the night."

"Anytime."

Sally's POV

I grinned as I overheard Annabeth and Percy's conversation. I know what you're thinking, _Aren't you gonna _do_ something about the fact that your son's girlfriend is sleeping in the same bed as him?_ No, I wasn't. I trusted Annabeth and Percy to not do something stupid. Sure, it was a little scaring to see my son and his girlfriend making out in his room, him wearing no shirt, Annabeth with her's halfway off. But, listening to their conversation, I realized just how much they loved each other. It wasn't that stupid 'teen love,' as Paul so graciously called it, that lasts for a few months and then evaporates into thin air. No, this was something all together. I knew it the moment I saw the way they looked at each other when they were twelve; the way Percy would light up as if someone had ignited a match from inside him when he saw her. I had only seen that look once before; it was the way Poseidon used to look at me when were together.

They weren't complete without each other. I noticed it last year especially, before the war. When Annabeth was gone, Percy would be more quiet. He'd be more moody, and he had a good reason, considering he had to fulfill a prophecy that would decide the fate of humanity. But, when Annabeth came over to strategize or something, he would be happier, goofier, more like the old Percy from before he knew who his father really was. It was so sweet and it still is. I just wish that my baby weren't growing up as fast as he was.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.**

**Aw... I love Sally so much! I also like writing in her point of view. I hope this is subsantial. I'm sorry it isn't longer, but I wasn't even going to update today, so that makes up for it right? No? Okay, sorry.**

**Anyway, thanks for all the AMAZING reviews I've been getting for this story. That's actually the main reason I'm updating today, because of the response.**

**Luv ya and REVIEW!**

**-Lou**


	9. Chapter 9

**Heya! It's Lou here, with another installment of… Fluffy Couch Chihuahuas Attack! What? Wrong story? Oh… Oopsies! Anyway! This chapter is also set on a Friday, but it's a long weekend, so they don't have school. Enjoy the chapter!**

**QOTC: ****_Be the change. –Ghandi_**

**Disclaimer: ME: This will hurt a lot less if you just hand over ALL the rights to PJO over me.**

**RICK: Never!**

**ME: Dammit! Now I can't shoot you because I NEED TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS TO PERCY AND ANNABETH IN HOO!**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.**

Annabeth's POV

I woke up from the best sleep I had had in a very long time to the smell of the ocean and blue pancakes. I rolled onto my side only to roll onto the sleeping figure that was Percy. Oops, I had forgotten that I had crawled into his bed last night. He grumbled and wrapped a strong arm around my waist. I just lay there awkwardly, attempting to push my, surprisingly very heavy, boyfriend off of me.

"Percy," I whispered into his ear. He didn't budge. "Percy, move!" I whined. Sally came into the room and immediately burst out laughing at my predicament. "It's not funny," I grumbled.

"Yeah, it kinda is."

"Percy, wake up! Monsters! Hellhounds, they're attacking!" He jumped up off of me and grabbed Riptide off of his nightstand.

"Where? Are you okay?" He whipped his head around, searching for the non-existent monsters. Sally and I laughed and he scowled at us. "There aren't any monsters are there?"

"Nope," I said, popping the 'p'.

"That wasn't a very nice wake up call," he scowled, but I could tell that he wasn't really mad, more like amused.

"Good morning," I said and got up and wrapped my arms around his neck. I kissed him lightly.

"Much better," he muttered. I smiled.

"C'mon, Seaweed Brain. I smell pancakes!"

He then threw me over his shoulder, carrying me down the hallway fireman-style. "Put me down Percy! Put me down! I have a knife and I'm not afraid to use it!"

"I'm invincible, Wise Girl! Nice try!"

"Yeah, but I'm the only one who knows where to hit you, so put me down!"

He sighed, "Fine, but only for a kiss."

"Put me down and I'll give you one!"

He set me on the ground and I gave him a peck on the cheek. "Hey! That's cheating!"

"You never said _where_ I had to kiss you," I pointed out. He pouted and I laughed. "Maybe later, Percy, maybe."

We sat down at the table and Sally loaded Percy's plate with ten blue pancakes. She gave me the remaining two. Percy drowned his pancakes in maple syrup and took a huge bite, leaving a ring of syrup around his mouth.

"So, what do you want to do today?" Percy asked.

"We could go down to Central Park? Or we could visit Camp," I said. I really wanted to see camp again. I hadn't been there since the end of the summer and I missed everyone at camp. Katie, Chiron, Chris, even Clarisse.

"Sure, we can visit camp, if you want. Anything you want to do," Percy said through a mouthful of pancake. I smiled into my plate. That dork...

"Hey mom!"

"Yes, honey?"

"Can we use the car today? We were gonna go to camp."

Sally smiled, "Of course. Just be back before eleven."

"'Kay mom," he turned to me and said. "Let's go IM camp and let them know we're coming."

I smiled, "Okay!"

Percy got up and I followed him to the sink where he create a mist that shone in the light, creating a rainbow. He dug out a drachma and threw it in the mist. "Oh, Iris, goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering. Show us Chiron at Camp Half-Blood." The mist shimmered and showed us a picture of Chiron on the porch at the Big House, playing cards with Mr D.

"Chiron!" I shouted. He looked up, startled, but when he saw us, he smiled.

"Hello, Annabeth, Percy. What can I do for you?" he asked.

"We were thinking of visiting camp today. Is that okay?" I asked.

"Of course, child. Percy, why don't you bring your mom and step-dad as well?"

"I-I thought mortals weren't supposed to see the camp?" Percy asked, confused, as always.

"Rachel's a mortal," I pointed out.

"Yeah, well, Rachel's special." I raised an eyebrow. "I meant that she can see through the Mist! N-Not in _that_ way! Gods!"

I laughed, "I'm just joking Seaweed Brain."

Percy glared at me playfully, and turned back to Chiron, "I'll ask them. I think they'd like that."

Chiron smiled, "Wonderful. We'll expect you around noon, then?"

"Sounds good," I said.

I slashed my hand through the mist and followed Percy into the living room, where Sally and Paul were watching TV.

"Hey, mom? Paul?" They turned their attention away from the TV and looked at Percy and I. "Um, Chiron said that you are invited to Camp for the day, if you want to come. So, do you?"

Paul's jaw dropped, and Sally smiled, "Of course, honey. When will we be leaving?"

"Um, what time is it?"

Sally looked at her gold watch, which had been an anniversary gift from Paul, and said, "Ten o'clock."

"Okay, we should leave in about an hour," I said, and Percy started to bounce. "Excited, Seaweed Brain?"

He grinned his crazy, trouble-maker grin, "You know it, Wise Girl."

"Well, I should go get ready," I said and went back to the guest room to get my clothes and toiletries. I turned on the shower and stepped in, letting the warm water wash over. I lathered lemon-scented shampoo into my hair while singing _Titanium_.

"You shout it o-out, but I can't hear a word you say! I'm talking lo-oud, not saying much." I washed off all the sweat from last night's nightmare. "I'm critici-ized, but all your bullets ricochet. Shoot me down but I get up."

"Nice singing, Wise Girl!" Percy called through the door.

"Shut up!" I said, my cheeks burning. Oops, I did not mean for anyone else to hear that...

I stepped out of the shower and toweled my hair dry. I pulled it up into a ponytail and pulled on my denim shorts and baggy, grey t-shirt. I slid my dagger into my belt and and headed out the door, where I ran into Percy.

"You take fooreeveeeeeeer," he whined.

"Like I said before, I _am_ a girl sometimes," I said. "Plus I have a lot more to do in there than you do."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Like what?" he asked challengingly.

"Like shave my lags, and shampoo, condition, and shave my armpits-"

"Wait, WHAT?!"

"Well, I don't exactly want a big bush of hair under my arms, now do I? Girls are mystical, freaking creatures. Don't question them!"

"Whatever. Are you ready to go?" he asked.

"Heck yeah!"

"Then let's goooo!" he yelled and we linked arms, barreling down the hall into the elevator. "Plan 57?" he whispered and I nodded. I stared at some lady in the elevator with us. She was short and stout with brown hair and a jean dress. She looked at me funny but I continued to stare at her, an expression of puzzlement on my face.

As the elevator doors 'dinged' open, I backed away slowly out the door, pointing at the lady, whispering hoarsely, "You're one of them. Percy! They've come for us!"

"No, no, NO! Get away!" he screamed and we ran out of the building to the car, laughing the whole way there.

I clutched a stitch in my side, still laughing. "D-Did you see her _face_!" Percy exclaimed as he leaned on the hood of the car for support.

"I kn-know! Her eyes went a-all wide and her m-m-mouth stretched into this th-thin line!"

"What's so funny?" asked Sally as she came up behind us, holding hands with Paul.

"Nothing!" Percy and I said at the same time and we burst out laughing.

"Okay... Get in the back, you two. We're gonna be late." Smothering the rest of our giggles, Percy and I got into the back of the Prius.

The drive to camp was long, but it wasn't boring at all. We played some of Percy's Coldplay CDs and sung along loudly.

"She dreamed of PARA-PARA-PARDISE! PARA-PARA-PARADISE. PARA-PARA-PARADISE! OH-OH-OH-OH O-O-O-OH!" Percy and I screamed, off key, as usual. "PARA-PARA-PARADISE! PARA-PARA-PARADISE! O-O-O-O-O-O-O-OH!"

"As much as I love your singing, could you please tone it down a bit? You're giving me a headache," Sally said, a small smile on her face.

"Sure, Mom."

The rest of the ride wasn't very eventful. Finally, at ten past noon, we arrived at Camp.

"Finally! I'm starving!" Percy exclaimed.

"You're always hungry, Percy!"

"I know, I know, but this time is different!"

"How?"

"..."

"I thought so!" I said triumphantly.

"Race you down the hill!" Percy said.

"Oh, you are on!" We sped down the hill, until Percy tripped over his own feet and fell over, rolling down the hill. It would have been hilarious, but he ran into me, sending me toppling down Half-Blood Hill. At the bottom, we looked at each other for a second before bursting out into peels of laughter. We were home.

"Oh, crap, Percy, your parents!" I said. "I, Annabeth Chase, give Paul Blofis and Sally Jackson permission to enter camp.

The air shimmered slightly and I knew that the Mist was being lifted from their (or just Paul's) eyes. Their eyes widened and they stood there for a moment. Percy motioned for them to come to us.

"Hello, Annabeth, Percy," came a pleasant voice from above us. I looked up to see Chiron. I smiled and gave him a hug. Percy shook his hand. Paul and Sally came up to us awkwardly. "Ah, yes. You must be Paul, Percy's step-father. Pleasure to meet you."

Paul stuttered, "N-Nice to, um, meet you."

"Chiron," he smiled. "And, Sally, pleasure as always. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood. Percy, Annabeth, why don't you give them a tour?"

"Sure thing!" I said. "Come on, Paul, Sally." We started our way down the worn path and Percy narrated the tour.

"Over there are the cabins. Number one is Zeus, number two is Hera." I wrinkled my nose a bit. Still didn't like her. "Number three is Poseidon," he smiled a bit, "number four is Demeter, number five is Ares," he said this grudgingly, "number six is Athena." I grinned at this. "Number Apollo, number eight is Artemis, number nine is Hephaestus, number ten is Aphrodite, number eleven is Hermes, number twelve is Dionysus, number thirteen is Hades, number fourteen is Iris, number fifteen is Hypnos, number sixteen is Nemesis, number seventeen is Nike, number eighteen is Hebe, number nineteen is Tyche, and, finally, number twenty is Hecate."

"Wow, and you have a cabin to yourself?" Paul asked.

"Most of the time. I share when Tyson comes to visit."

"Tyson?"

"My half-brother. He's a Cyclops," Percy said. Paul's eyes widened even more, if that was possible. I laughed.

"C'mon," Percy said, and lead our way to the arena. In the arena, Nico di Angelo was hacking away at a practice dummy. "Nico!" Percy called.

Nico wiped the sweat from his brow, "Hey, Perce! What are you doing here? And Annabeth? I thought you'd be in the city, getting all cozy and stuff."

"Shut up, we're just visiting for the day. What are _you_ doing here?" Percy asked. I ran up beside him and he wrapped an arm around my shoulder. Sally and Paul came up behind us. They looked amazed at the arena around them.

"Same as you, visiting," Nico shrugged. "Wanna spare?"

I smiled. Percy nodded, "Yeah, sure. You guys don't mind do you?"

"No, it's fine, we'll wait in the stands," I said and smiled. _Please take your shirt off, please take your shirt off._ He pulled his shirt over his head. _YES! Wait, what am I thinking? Ah! Stupid hormones!_ Maybe it wasn't the best thing to think but, come on, if your boyfriend had amazing abs, would you not want to see them? I thought so.

Percy caught me staring and smirked, "Like what you see, Wise Girl?"

"You wish, Seaweed Brain!" I called back.

Percy pulled Riptide from his pocket and Nico charged. He was only fourteen, but he fought like a demon. Percy parried his strike and slashed. His eyes narrowed in concentration. Dodge, slash, parry, dodge. Paul and Sally's eyes were wide as they watched their son fight.

"Is he always this good? I mean, is this safe?" Sally asked.

"No, this is him on a bad day. And, even if Nico stabbed him in the heart, Percy wouldn't be hurt. He has the Curse of Achilles," I reassured her. Sally took a deep breath and continued to watch Nico and Percy fight. Their swords were blurs of black and bronze, sweat shone off of their skin. Finally, after nearly twenty minutes, Percy disarmed Nico and tripped him, making him fall on his butt, Percy's sword pointed at his throat.

"Ha! I win!" Percy said and did his happy I-won-and-you-didn't dance. I smiled.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain!" He looked up at me. "We gotta get going. I'm hungry; I want lunch. The campers should be eating soon."

"'Kay," he replied and shrugged on his shirt. _Aw..._ Agh! No! Shut up! He slipped Riptide into his pocket and we walked to the Mess Hall, where the camp was already sitting down for lunch.

"Percy! Annabeth!" campers screamed and I got hugs from a lot of them. Much to my displeasure, the whole Aphrodite gave Percy kisses on the cheek as greeting. Percy saw my expression and laughed and winked at me.

"Shut up," I joked.

"I didn't say anything," Percy said, holding his arms up innocently.

"Whatever Seaweed Brain. I gotta go sit with my cabin. Love you," I said and made my way to my table.

"Love you too!" Percy screamed so loud the whole camp could hear. Some campers whistled and some clapped.

"Whatever, Seaweed Brain!"

Percy's POV

I chuckled and sat down at the Poseidon table. My plate was filled with barbecued chicken, pita, grapes and salad. "Blue cherry coke," I told the goblet. Mom and Paul looked at me like I was crazy. I grinned as I saw the glass fill up with the blue drink. I got up from the table and scrapped part of my meal into the fire. "Poseidon, accept my offering." Mom and Paul followed the suite and sat back down beside me. "Burnt offerings," I explained. "The gods like the smell."

"Okay, then," Paul said and thunder rumbled.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!" I screamed to the sky.

"Percy!" my mom scolded. "Do you not have any sense of self preservation?"

"That's what I've been wondering for years!" Annabeth yelled from across the dinning hall.

"Whatever, Wise Girl!"

"Kelp Head!"

"Owl Face!"

"Seaweed Brain!"

"Nerd!"

"Dork!"

"Love you!"

"Love you, too!"

I grinned and answered my mom's question, "It really doesn't matter what I do, because even if they threaten to vaporize me, the won't, because I saved their godly hides last summer!" I shouted the last part to the sky again. The campers grinned. They were used to this. Then the campers started cheering. I looked over to my left and noticed Henry from the Apollo cabin kissing Lily from the Demeter cabin.

"Go Henry!" I screamed.

"Get some!" screamed the Stolls. Oh, wow, I hadn't noticed them there. Were they all here? The ones from school, I mean.

Henry pulled away from Lily and threw a grape at each of the Stolls, hitting the two of them in the eye. "OW!" they screamed.

"Serves you right!" Henry yelled back and the whole camp laughed.

Sally's POV

Camp Half-Blood was amazing. After lunch, Percy showed us the stables (where he started having a conversation with a pure black pegasus, Blackjack, who kept asking him for doughnuts), the woods (he told us not to go in there unless we were armed), the Canoe Lake (he and Annabeth had blushed when they saw it... I wonder what happened there), the beach (Percy got really excited at this), the archery range (Annabeth burst out laughing at this, and Percy blushed) and the bonfire. We were currently at the beach. Percy and Annabeth were swimming, they hadn't come up for air for nearly fifteen minutes, but I knew better than to be worried, and Paul and I were sitting on the beach on a towel.

"It's nice here," Paul commented.

"Yeah, it is. I can see why so many kids stay here year-round." I looked over to the ocean and saw Percy and Annabeth's head pop out of the water. Annabeth said something and Percy splashed her. She splashed him back and Percy tackled her dragging her down under water. I smiled. Young love...

"I know. It must be nice being a demigod."

I shook my head, "No. It isn't. I wish with all my heart that Percy's father wasn't Poseidon. He was subjected to a prophecy since the day he was born. He was subjected to hurt, and loss, and suffering. Sure, this is nice now, but it's one of the few times things have ever been peaceful for Percy. I mean, his first quest was when he was _twelve_. _Twelve_, Paul. And it was one of the hardest quests in the history of demigods!"

"Never mind. I don't wanna be a demigod."

I smiled, same old Paul. Annabeth and Percy came running up to us, laughing and teasing one another. One thing I really liked about Annabeth was that she didn't wear skimpy bikinis all the time; she wore a tank top-style top and swim shorts. She didn't feel the need to show off her body. I admit, proudly, that I am glad that she is with my son.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.**

**This took forever to write for some reason... I don't know why. Probably because I'm super tire right now. Whatever. Thanks to anyone who reviewed. GUESS WHAT? I'VE GOT 6,305 VIEWS! OMG! I'M SO HAPPY! AND 75 REVIEWS! You guys are awesome!**

**Thanks sooooo much for the reviews!**

**Luv ya, and don't forget to REVIEW!**

**-Lou**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! *Dodges things being thrown at her* Okay, seriously? A friggin' stiletto! I'm sosososo sorry I didn't update! I kinda started watching 'Bones' and couldn't stop until 2 AM. DON'T KILL ME!**

**Now, onto business, I've gotten a lot of PMs bashing 'aggietastic' for apparently 'bashing' me. Just letting you know that she is my BEST FIREND EVA! She has been through a lot with me (my parent's divorce, for example). We're more like sisters than friends, honestly. And she clearly stated that she was JUST KIDDING! She actually thought my story was good (I honestly don't know why, though).**

**Enough of my babble! Onto the chapter!**

**QOTC: ****_Laziness is nothing more than the habit of resting before you get tired. -Unknown_**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Percy's POV

We walked down the path at Camp Half-Blood. Mom and Paul were a little bit behind us, holding hands and talking, Annabeth and I were doing the same. I felt shivers up my spine at her touch. Jeez, I think Annabeth's getting to me. I'm turning into some type of girly-man.

I heard a growl coming from the woods on our left. My hair stood on end. A Hellhound. The beast erupted from the trees, its red eyes glowing with hate and hunger. I whipped out Riptide and Annabeth unsheathed her dagger. "Stay back!" I shouted at Mom and Paul. Their eyes were wide with fear and they were shaking. They took shaky steps backward. Annabeth and I made eye-contact and we nodded. We had fought side by side for so long, we knew what the other was planning just by looking at each other.

Annabeth put on her Yankees cap and disappeared and walked around behind the monster. I took the front. I had fought a lot of Hellhounds in the past, like, more than enough. But this one was huge, the size of a small elephant. The Hellhound growled and clawed at me, and I dodged, slashing madly at the monster. The monster lunged at me, its maw open, attempting to chomp me up into a Percy dinner.

The monster stopped suddenly. I paused, my sword raised over my head. It shuddered and dissolved into fine powder. Annabeth picked up her knife and smirked at me, "That," she said, "took you longer than usual, Seaweed Brain. You should really train more."

"Are you kidding? Have you seen these abs?" I said, lifting up my shirt, pointing to my middle. I had to admit, I was pretty proud of those babies. Only hours of swim training and monster fighting (not to mention a war) could get you those.

"Yes, I have, and Connor's are better," she said, walking up to me. We were nose to nose.

"Oh, please, Connor's got nothing on me," I smirked.

"Whatever stops the tears, Seaweed Brain," she whispered.

"You do," I said without thinking. Okay, that had sounded a lot better in my head.

She smacked, "Stop being so cheesy." I could tell she wasn't really angry; the faint pink blush in her cheeks and the slight lift on either side of her lips gave her away. I pulled her in for a kiss. She leaned into me, and I wrapped my arms around her waist.

We pulled away and looked at my mom and Paul who were starring at us, their mouths open.

"You just-with a sword-and it," Paul stuttered.

"I knew you were good, Percy, not that good. Even after Annabeth told us all you had done!" my mom cried, throwing her arms up in the air dramatically. I blushed furiously, and hid my face in Annabeth's hair.

"It wasn't that good," Annabeth said, her face as red as mine. "I mean, we've done better."

"Yeah, that time was terrible. We've defeated armies in less time," I grinned with pride. Annabeth had a mischievous twinkle in her eye. _Oh no, what does she have planned now!_

"Yeah, when you defeated Kronos, you took on a whole army by yourself. Remember the Minotaur?"

"Oh my gods! He was so annoying! Just-ew! He smelled like rotten beef! I liked him better when he didn't have full battle armor, though," I remarked, stroking my chin as if I had a beard.

"And remember Hyperion?" Annabeth asked, her grey eyes alight.

"HA! That was _so_ much fun! I wish I could do that again!"

"What did do, exactly?" Paul asked tentatively.

"Oh, he just created a mini hurricane around him," Annabeth waved her hand as if to say, _No biggie_.

My parents simply stood there. They didn't move at all until my mom whispered, "Now I know why they had the pact." I nodded.

"Personally, I'm _glad_ Poseidon is such a player. Or else, Percy wouldn't be here," Annabeth shrugged. Paul pursed his lips together. Okay, time for a new subject.

"Hey, have you guys seen the climbing wall yet?" I asked them. They shook their head. "Well, c'mon! Race you, Wise Girl!"

"Oh, it's on!" We barreled past the crowds gathering at the dining hall. Annabeth was right in front of me. She touched the rough surface of the climbing wall. "Ha! I win!"

"Shut up, you've been training longer," I whined.

"And _you_ have the Curse of Achilles!" she pointed out. I wish she hadn't said something logical like that. Now, she's gonna get all _I'm-better-than-you_.

"You always have to win, don't you?"

She smiled, "Of course."

"Race you to the top!"

"Oh, good luck! I've been doing this since I was seven!" We climbed to the top of the rock wall. The wall shook violently, trying to shake us off. Lava poured out of the holes in the walls, burning Annabeth (but not me, 'cause I'm awesome, and I've got the Curse of Achilles). I heaved myself on the rough holds, attempting to get to the top, a hundred feet up in the air. I looked up, Annabeth was already at the top. Of course she was. Her t-shirt and shorts had smoking holes in them, her hairs singed a bit at the ends. "Well, well, well, it looks like I win _again_."

I pulled myself onto the top of the wall, "Of course you do. Athena wouldn't have it any other way." She shoved me lightly, a smile playing on her lips. "Wanna get down? Paul and mom are gonna catch flies if we don't get down soon to calm them down."

She laughed, a twinkling laugh, which, in my opinion, there was no other sound in the whole world was better, "Sure, we don't want them to die of shock."

We linked arms and jumped down from the top onto the mattress at the bottom, laughing the whole way down. Annabeth shrieked in delight as we toppled off of the mattress onto the grass, laughing still. My mom comes up to me, her hands on her hips, a stern look on her face. _Uh oh_, I thought, _mom's angry._

"Perseus Jackson! What were you doing? You could have died! That- That _thing_ could have killed you both! Annabeth, you've got burns all over your body!" She pulls me up into a hug. I laugh.

"Mom, we're fine. I've been doing that thing since I was twelve. And it can't hurt me, I'm invincible now," I kissed her cheek. Her sighs.

"I guess you aren't little boy anymore," she wipes away the tears that have fallen onto her cheeks. "You haven't been since you were twelve. Look at you now, when you were twelve you were skinny and scared and bullied; now you have a wonderful girlfriend," I smile and wrap an arm around Annabeth's shoulder, and she blushes cherry red. "you most certainly aren't scrawny, you're the captain of the swim team and, most importantly, you've saved mankind. Oh Percy, I just wish you hadn't found out who your father is that soon. You were so young." She kissed my cheek lightly, "But I am _so proud_ to call you my son."

I smiled a bit, embarrassed. I wasn't usually shy, but when someone says that about you, you're usual personality goes out the window. "Thanks mom."

"Would you look at the time," Paul said awkwardly, "Time for dinner, correct?"

"Yeah, we should get going," Annabeth sighed. "I think I'll sit with you guys this time. I don't think Chiron will mind." I smiled. _Annabeth is sitting with you! Annabeth is sitting with you!_ an annoyingly cheery voice in my head said. _Shut up! One more time and I will kill you, _I told it. _Ah, yes, but my dear amigo, I am you. If you kill me than you kill yourself._ I decide to call the annoying voice Leroy, because I really hate the name Leroy. **(haha, I hate Leroy...)**

We walked to the Mess Hall. We sat down at the Poseidon table, and my plate filled itself with barbecued meat, grapes, goat cheese, salad and melon. I filled my glass with blue cherry coke. Annabeth and I walked towards the fire pit and dumped in the juiciest piece of beef. "Poseidon, accept my offering," I muttered, my eyes closed. A cool sea-breeze swept over me, _Always,_ a deep voice said. My dad. I smiled widely. Annabeth looked at me like I was crazy. I took her hand and we sat down at the table.

"What happened?" she asked curiously, as she took a large bite of her salad.

"My dad," I began, and Paul's jaw clenched, "answered me."

Her eyes widened and she smiled, "Really? What did he say?"

"He said, 'Always'. I don't really know what he meant, but still," I smiled even wider and took her hand, "it was nice to hear."

She grinned at me but it faltered, "What?" I asked. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it-it's stupid," she said.

"No, it's not," I said. "Tell me," I implored.

"Well, I just wish that maybe my mom would send a sign that she listened to me, sometimes. She has so many children for a god or goddess, you know, compared to Zeus or Poseidon."

"She does," I said. "You know your mother. She's not exactly, you know."

"I know, I know. It would be nice, though," she had a wistful look on her face.

I smiled, "Do you wanna go for a walk with me after supper?" _And then you'll kiss her and propose romantically._

Gah! Why! Why must you plague me with this, Leroy?

_Leroy? Leroy? Oh come on! Couldn't you name me something cool, like Daniel or Kent?_

I hate you, I thought, That's why I named you Leroy. Deal with it.

_What kind of psycho names their emotional conscience?_

"I do, now shut up!"

"What? I didn't say anything," Annabeth said, looking confused.

Oops. _Way to go, buddy. Now the lady thinks you're insane._

Oh my gods! Will you _please_ leave, already?

_Like I said, I'm a part of you! I. Can't. Leave._

"Sorry, talking to Leroy," I said and turned back to my dinner. _If I could facepalm, I'd be doing it now._

"Who the heck is 'Leroy'?" Annabeth asked.

"Um, no one." _Nice save. Now she thinks you're schizophrenic._

"Okay? You know what? I don't even want to know," Annabeth said and turned back to her dinner. I sighed, great. Mom and Paul were staring at me funny. I looked at them and they shrugged, turning back to their dinner.

After dinner, Annabeth and I walked along the shore of the beach. We held hands and talked about our old adventures.

"You remember Grover in a wedding dress?" I asked ad she cracked up.

"That was hilarious. Except for the part when we almost died," she said.

"Yeah, well, we almost die everyday, so that wasn't that big of a change," I said.

"Remember Polyphemus' blue tuxedo kilt?" she asked.

"Yeah, and you were Nobody!" We both burst into peels of laughter.

"And you as a guinea pig!"

"That wasn't funny!" I grumbled. "I was almost a guinea pig forever!"

"Yeah, and I had to wear _makeup_. It was so itchy!" she whined.

"Oh yeah, that makes is _so_ much better," I said, rolling my eyes. We were silent for a bit. We walked sown the shoreline.

"Why did you turn down immortality?" she asked.

"What?"

"Why'd you turn down becoming god? Everyone says that you did it for _me_, but I highly doubt it."

"Well, I didn't want to become a god in the first place. I mean, I don't want immortality. I'm not Hercules. And, um, yeah, I guess one of the, um, main reasons was because, um, I was, and am, in love with you," I said quietly. She looked up at me, her eyes shining. Whoa, deja vu, much?

She grinned, a crazy, _I'm-in-freaking-love-with-you_, grin, "I love you too. Have I ever told you that you are _officially_ the best boyfriend in the whole world."

"You may have mentioned it once or twice," I said, the same crazy grin plastered on my face. The sunlight shone against her hair, making it look like gold. The ocean turned her eyes into a kaleidoscope of blue, green, gold and silver. She wrapped her skinny, yet strong, arms around neck and pulled me in. She pressed her soft, pink, lips to mine and kissed me. Fire started in the pit of my stomach and my brain felt like it was melting through my body. Her lips tasted sweet and lemony. I pulled her thin body against mine and twisted my arms around her body.

"Eep! Percabeth, like, forever!" I pulled away, much to my displeasure, and saw the entire Aphrodite cabin spying on us in the thick bush to the side of the beach. I sighed, _stupid Aphrodite girls_, and felt a pang of guilt as remembered Silena.

"Sh! Lucy! You're gonna give away our position! Stupid!" a girl said. It sounded like Drew, the bitchy Asian barbie of camp. She was gorgeous (never tell Annabeth I said that!) but not as pretty as Annabeth. But she was so mean and she got Aphrodite's blessing (I honestly don't know why) and now she has charmspeak that she uses on anyone. I can't be affected by it. I don't know why, maybe it's my curse. I asked Aphrodite about it the last time I was at Olympus and she said it was because I was too in love with a 'certain someone'. I'm guessing Annabeth because I've never loved anyone else, romantically, as much as I love her. Okay, I got off topic. Stupid ADHD!

"Um, we know you're there!" Annabeth called. The bush burst into giggles. We rolled our eyes, _Stupid daughters of Aphrodite._

Drew stepped out, leaning into one hip in a flirtatious way. "Hey, handsome," she said, trailing her finger across my chest. I could tell by the way her words washed over me that she was using charmspeak in an attempt to seduce me. "Annabeth," she said, nodding to my girlfriend in disgust. _Bitch! Don't touch my woman!_

Okay, for once I agree with you, Leroy.

_Yeah! Leroy/Daniel for the win!_

Um, no you're just Leroy.

_Crap!_

"Drew, what are you doing here?" I asked, exasperated. This was summer all over again.

She smiled as supposedly dazzling smile, "Oh, we're just spying on mom's fav couple. She wanted us to do her a favour."

I groaned. Of course Aphrodite was behind this! "Of course Aphrodite's behind this!" Annabeth said.

"That's literally exactly what I was thinking!" I exclaimed.

"You think?" Annabeth asked innocently.

"Ouch, Wise Girl, that hurt."

"Want me to kiss it to make it better," she whispered seductively. I was taken off guard. Annabeth Chase being seductive? That's, that's insane! Annabeth never did anything like this. Not that I was complaining. I most definitely wasn't.

I meant to say, 'Who are you and what have you done to Annabeth Chase?' but it came out "Uh duh, gah."

Annabeth giggled and kissed my cheek. The rest of the Aphrodite girls sighed contentedly.

"They're such a cute couple! Percabeth forever!"

"Um, what's 'Percabeth'?" I asked, coming out of my _Annabeth-is-so-hot_ trance.

"It's your couple name! Duh!" one girl exclaimed.

"Oh, of course, silly me! How could I not know that!" Annabeth said sarcastically. I chuckled softly, _That's my girl!_

Drew scoffed and turned to me, "So, Percy, how's Goode?"

I shrugged, "It's okay. Just, boring and school-ish and stuff."

"Way to be smart, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You don't call me Seaweed Brain for nothing."

"You don't call me Wise Girl for nothing, either." I smiled. After the war, Annabeth had been very different. Farther way, more isolated. It was nice to have the Annabeth I fell in love with back.

"I know," I said simply.

Drew cleared her throat to let us know that she was still there. _Like you care with Annabeth there. Annabeth is the most beautiful, wonderful person ever. You should kiss her!_

No! Shut _up_, Leroy!

_Still going with the 'Leroy' thing?_

Yup.

We sighed and turned to Drew. She glared at Annabeth and said, "I don't think I was talking to you."

"I don't think I really care," Annabeth retorted.

Drew sneered, "Whatever!" and turned to me again, turning back on her 'charm', "So, are you on the swim team?"

"Um, yeah. I'm captain," I said, straightening up a bit when I said 'captain'

"Cool! Maybe we could come to one of your meets or something!" Drew squealed. I gulped nervously.

"No!" Annabeth cried. I looked at her. She motioned for me to lean in and I did, "They'll see you in a Speedo."

I blanched and then turned bright red. Oh. My. Gods. That _can't_ be why she wants to come, could it? I was starting to regret even acknowledging Drew's presence.

"Um, yeah. It's not that interesting. We basically just swim laps all day," I said and laughed nervously.

"Oh, well, maybe some other time," Drew said and smiled at me one last time, before strutting off.

"Why, oh why, must the gods curse me with good looks!" I cried.

Annabeth smirked, "_What_ good looks, Seaweed Brain?"

"Shut up," I mumbled into her hair. She laughed again, I would never get tired of that sound.

"Percy! Annabeth!" my mom shouted over the hill. "It's time to go!" I sighed and took Annabeth's hand. Together, we walked over the sandy hills to the car. We said goodbye to Chiron and everyone else and loaded ourselves into the car.

When we got home, I changed into my PJs and crawled into my bed, where Annabeth was already asleep. We both agreed that we would both sleep better if we slept in the same bed. I wrapped an arm around her waist, buried my face in her lemony hair and fell into a blissful oblivion.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Not my best chapter. Once again, I'm SO sorry I didn't update yesterday! This was supposed to be up in the morning (right now it's 5:00 PM) but I had to help my sister with her French homework. That's why it's so late. Also lack of inspiration. Send in your ideas for the next chapter via REVIEW.**

**ALSO: I hope that was enough kickass for you Aggie! There will be more! Don't worry!**

**Don't forget to REVIEW!**

**-Lou**

**PS: Please check out my friend, Aggie's, story. It's AMAZING! She's an awesome writer (awesome doesn't even cut it). Please check it out; her pen name is 'aggietastic'. THANKS!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Here's another quick chapter of the story! I hope you enjoy it! Before you judge Meg too harshly in the story, just remember what she's done for Annabeth already. Cool? Cool. ENJOY!**

**QOTC: _Anything is possible. You can be told that you have a 90-percent chance or a 50-percent chance or a 1-percent chance, but you have to believe, and you have to fight. – _****Lance Armstrong**

******Disclaimer: FANGIRL: Oh my gods! Is that Rick Riordan?**

******ME: Um, no. I'm not Rick Riordan and I don't own PJO.**

******FANGIRL: Can I still have your autograph? I mean, you are my _idol_ when it comes to writing fanfiction! I mean, that 'Annabeth Goes to Goode' story is amazing! I hear it has over 10,000 views!**

******ME: Um... Yeah...**

Percy's POV

The rest of the weekend passed uneventfully. Annabeth and I basically just did homework, kissed, watched TV, kissed, helped my mom clean, and kissed. Did I mention we kissed a lot? Well, we did and it was awesome.

I woke up with golden sunlight pouring through the window. Annabeth was asleep next to me, her golden curls splayed out in a halo of hair. "Annabeth," I whispered and poked her cheek.

"Five more minutes, Susan," she mumbled and turned over. She snuggled into my chest and I _really_ didn't want to wake her up now. I was much too comfortable.

"C'mon, Annabeth, we gotta get to school." She sighed into my chest and I felt my face heat up as her warm breath hit just the right spot on my neck. "Spiders! Large, hairy spiders!"

She sat up, "Where? Where are they? Kill it, Percy, kill it!"

I couldn't help it. I burst out laughing. She glared at me and yanked the pillow out from under my head. She hit me repeatedly with the pillow, screaming, "Stupid! Stupid, stupid, Seaweed Brain!"

My mom burst through the door, "What is going on here?" she yelled over Annabeth's shouts.

"You're son," Annabeth cried, pointing at me, "is a _jerk_!"

Mom sighed, "What did you do this time, Percy?"

"I only woke her up!" I said innocently.

"Yeah, by telling me I had _spiders_ on me!" Annabeth shouted and hit me again with the pillow, hard.

"Percy," my mom scolded, "you _know_ she's terrified of those things."

"Yeah, well, she wouldn't get up!" I said, attempting to defend myself against two angry women. And let me tell you, it wasn't working.

"I'm going to go get ready," Annabeth declared and stomped out of my bedroom.

"You look beautiful!" I yelled before she got out the door, and I swear I saw her smile a bit. My mom shook her head muttering something like, _Boys_.

I hopped out of bed and pulled on jeans and a plain blue t-shirt. I attempted to brush my messy black hair but it wasn't working. I surrendered the comb and went into the kitchen. I made myself a bowl of _Cap'n' Crunch_ and sat down at the table. Annabeth walked out a minute later sporting jean shorts, grey converse and a light blue long-sleeve. She took my breath away. Her hair was in its signature ponytail with one small curl escaping from it, curling under her chin.

She sat down beside me, ignoring my presence. I guess she was still pissed off about this morning. "Annabeth," I said softly. She didn't look at me. "Annabeth," I said, a little louder. Still ignoring me. Great, one pissed off girlfriend, this day was starting out wonderfully! I grabbed he chin and forced her to look at me, "I'm sorry. That was rude and stupid of me to wake you up like that. I'm such an idiot!"

She smiled, "What else is new?" She pulled in for a hug. I kissed the top of her head.

"I hate fighting with you," I sighed.

"Me too," she said and I laughed lightly.

"Come on, it's time for school," I said and she groaned. I dragged her away form the table and we met Paul by the car. We took our seats in the back drove off to Goode.

brcjdbfaer LINE BREAKER adfkgbscdgk

We entered the double doors to Goode High, holding hands. We weaved through the crowds of students making their way to class to our lockers. Annabeth grabbed her Greek book and I grabbed mine. We walked to Greek class. I could tell that Annabeth was dreading her confrontation with Mia. I could tell. What she had done to her was most certainly going to make her go against Annabeth. And I was scarred to what Mia was going to do to her. I didn't want the girl I loved getting hurt.

We took our seats at the back of the class, and, to my surprise, Meg walked in.

Meg's POV

I walked in through the door to Greek class. I looked around the room for people I knew. I smiled, Percy was there. My smile faltered when I saw who he had his arm around; Annabeth. Annabeth is an awesome person, but I just wish she wasn't with Percy. Percy and I would make a great match! We'd been friends longer! We were closer; I knew all his secrets! He knew all of mine. Why couldn't Percy see this? We were perfect together.

I sat down beside them, "Hey guys! How was your weekend?"

"It was awesome!" Annabeth said, smiling. Why did she have to be such a nice person? Why couldn't she be mean or self-absorbed, so it would be easier to get Percy? Why?

"That is an understatement," Percy muttered and Annabeth laughed and leaned into him. A lump formed in my throat but I swallowed it.

"What did you do that was so awesome?" I asked. I was curious to see what made Percy so happy, maybe I could do it with him.

"We went to camp for the day," Annabeth said.

"Yeah, it was awesome. It was even better 'cause mom and Paul came with us!" Percy exclaimed.

"They hadn't seen camp before? Why are you allowed there if they hadn't seen it?" I asked. This made no sense.

"Um, they don't usually allow mor- I mean, parents into the camp," Annabeth said and cleared her throat awkwardly.

"Yeah, it's weird. I don't know why, but Mr Brunner, the activities director, allowed us to bring them for the day. You should have seen their reaction when they saw the camp! It was hilarious!" Percy said.

"Why would they react like that?" I asked. Seriously, why couldn't I go to this camp? It sounded awesome and if Percy was there... Whoa, stop it, Meg. You need to follow the plan. Get to know Annabeth and find out more about their relationship. Try to one up her and then get Percy. Follow the plan.

At that moment, Miss Hoberman entered the classroom. The stench of cheap floral perfume filled the room. Miss Hoberman looked hideous as ever. Today, she was wearing pink bejewelled jeans, a light pink, almost white, blouse and a pink cardigan. Her face was caked with her usual whit foundation, blue eyeshadow and clown red lipstick. Her claw-like fingernails were painted a horrific baby-pink. "Good morning class!" she squeaked.

There were a few mumbled responses. I noticed Percy and Annabeth siting up a bit straighter. Odd, why do they care about any of this stuff? It doesn't matter in life! I bet it was Annabeth who had corrupted Percy's mind. An it irritated _'hem hem'_ interrupted my thoughts. Miss Hoberman was glaring at us, "When I say 'good morning' I expect a response! Now, let's try this again! Good morning class!"

"Good morning Miss Hoberman," the class chirped like an elementary school.

"Good. Now, let's begin our lesson for today! Mr Jackson and Miss Chase!" Percy and Annabeth snapped their heads in Miss Hoberman's direction, turning away from their conversation. "Since you did such a wonderful demonstration yesterday, I would like a longer, more complicated one today!"

Annabeth laughed at something Percy said. Why couldn't that be me? I was just as pretty, smart, and athletic as she is!

They walked to the front of the class and Annabeth said, "Τι θα πρέπει να μιλάμε για? (What should we talk about?)"

"Δεν ξέρω, εσείς επιλέγετε, (I don't know, you pick.)" Percy said. I was amazed. They were talking fluently in Greek!

"Επικεφαλής φύκια! Δεν ξέρω τι να μιλάμε για! Τι γίνεται όταν μετατραπεί σε πειραματόζωο? (Seaweed Brain! I don't know what to talk about! What about when you turned into a guinea pig?)" Annabeth asked. A laugh erupted from her, like she was remembering something funny.

"θεούς! Γιατί πρέπει να σας φέρει πάντα ότι up! (Gods! Why must you always bring that up!)" Percy exclaimed, exasperated.

"Επειδή σ 'αγαπώ.(Because I love you.)" Percy grinned crazily, like he had just won the lottery. It made me wonder what she had said.

Σ 'αγαπώ, κι Wise Girl. (I love you, too, Wise Girl.)" Percy said, and hugged. I had a pretty good idea as to what they were saying, and it felt as if they were stabbing my heart multiple times with a red-hot dagger.

"εγκέφαλος φύκια. (Seaweed Brain.)" Percy smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Um, yes," Miss Hoberman chirped in her annoying, squeaky voice. "Good job. Full credit on oral presentation."

Annabeth scoffed and took her seat in Percy's arms. Another knife stabbed me in the heart. _It's not over yet_, I thought. _You can still have him. Just stick to the plan._

I turned my attention to Miss Hoberman who was lecturing about the gods and their religion. I tuned out; I wasn't going to use this in real life. I noticed that I wasn't the only one who tuned out. Annabeth and Percy were staring out the window, Annabeth was obviously thinking hard and Percy was fiddling with a strand of her curly blond hair. I looked at my straight black hair and couldn't help but long for Annabeth's goddess-like beauty.

asdksjbdzfkbe LINE BREAKER ewbdckaidfb

The rest of the morning passed quickly. I had Math with Dylan and Art with Rowen for the next two periods. Rowen and I walked to the cafeteria together, discussing the incident that happened in Art class.

"And did you see Mia's face when Fred spilled his blue paint all over her skirt?" I laughed, that was _hilarious_.

"Yeah, that was funny! And then Mr Hep had to give her some of _his_ pants to wear for the rest of the day!" I choked out and we burst into a new round of laughter.

We sat down at the table where Dylan, Percy, Thalia, Annabeth and Justin were already sitting. Thalia and Percy were arguing about something, heatedly.

"Well, I'm sorry that you fell over! It's not my fault, Pinecone Face!" Percy yelled. _Pinecone Face? What is with these weird nicknames?_ I thought.

"Oh, it _so_ was! You really are a Kelp Head if you can't see that!" Thalia shouted, leaning in towards Percy, throwing her arms in the air dramatically.

"I'm stupid? You are! And overly dramatic! But I can see where you get it from! Your stupid father!" Percy cried.

"Don't bring my dad into this! What has he ever done to you?"

"What has he done to _me_? Hm, let me think, he's sent _things_ after me when I was twelve, he's taken away my mother, he's tried to kill me, even after he knew I was bringing back his stupid property, he's voted to kill me off and he completely ignored my warning five years ago when I tried to tell him about _him_!" Wait, Percy's almost died that many times?

"Oh whatever! That's nothing compared to what Nico's dad did to me!" Thalia cried, tears streaming down her face.

"Hey!" Nico shouted. I was a bit surprised that he even talked. He was usually a bit anti-social. "Don't bring my dad into this!"

"Well, it's not my fault he's almost killed me a thousand times!" Thalia cried dramatically.

"Hey! He's done more to me than you!" Percy said, pointing at Thalia.

"Oh my gods! Shut up already!" Clarisse yelled.

"You stay out of this, Clarisse, or, I swear, I will make you gargle toilet water again!" Percy yelled, his face red and blotchy.

"Hey! You leave her alone!" Chris said.

"Aw, is wittle Chrissy scawed for his girlfweind?" the Stoll brothers mocked.

"Shut up!" shouted Chris. The new people all started arguing, except for Annabeth. She was massaging her temples thinking hard.

"HEY!" she shouted over everyone. "STOP FIGHTING! Or, I swear, I will spill all of your secrets to every damn person in this cafeteria!"

They all sat down grumbling. Percy whispered into her ear, "It is at these moments I know why I love you." Annabeth smiled. Ouch, that one really hurt.

sajdbjhsdbfas LINE BREAKER kafbabergjfbdkf

We were in the changing rooms changing for gym. Annabeth pulled off her shirt and I noticed, for the first time, white scars running along her sides and stomach. When she turned around, I saw even more on her back. "What happened to your back?" I asked.

"What?" Annabeth asked as she tied up her shoelaces.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

"No, it's, um, it's fine. I ran away from home when I was seven and I lived on the streets, alone until two other people found me. I guess living on the streets toughened me up a bit," she said.

"Wow, you were _seven_? Why'd you run away?"

"Because my step-mom hated me. She thought I was a waste of space. My dad didn't do anything about it, so, finally, I took a hint. I ran away. I didn't feel wanted so I just left one day."

"Wow, that's pretty insane."

She cracked a grin, "Yeah, it was. Things are better now. I lived at camp for a few years until I met Percy and he persuaded me to give my dad and stepmom another chance."

"So, um, how long have you known Percy?" I asked, hoping I looked casual tying up my white runners.

"Since we were twelve," she answered. Damn, she's known him longer than me.

"Wow, that's a long time. How long have you two been together?" Please don't be long, please don't be long...

"Since his birthday, August 18," she answered, smiling. Yes, it hasn't been so long!

"So, not that long then?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I think we've pretty been a couple since we were twelve. I mean, we were inseparable until that one time when I was kidnapped..." she trailed off, pain in her eyes. "Anyway, he went on this crazy trek across the country to save me. That's when I fell for him hard."

Crap. It seemed that even though they hadn't been together long, they still liked each other for years.

"So, how are things going with you and Percy?" I asked and she looked at me suspiciously. Her grey eyes were calculating and intimidating. "Sorry, it's just, I don't know how to do this whole 'girl talk' thing, you know?"

She smiled, looking relieved, "Yeah, I know what you mean. Things are going great. I live with him now, with his mom and stepdad of course, and it's been awesome."

"Really? I thought you lived with your mom? You said you'd moved to New York to be closer to her, right?" I asked. Dammit! She was _living_ with him? This was gonna be harder than I thought.

"Yeah, I did, but my mom didn't have room for me in her house, so she let me move in with Percy. It's been awesome. It's nice having Sally in the house; she's like my second mother more than anything," she smiled and I smiled back. I remembered Sally. She was one of the nicest people on Earth.

"So, do you guys like, share a room, or..." Her face turned red.

"Oh gods, no! No, I have my own room!" I could tell she wasn't telling the whole truth.

"But..." I implored. I wanted to know every detail so I could use it.

"Well," she whispered, and I leaned forward to hear every last detail, "we sleep in the same bed. Not, like, _sleep together_, but just in the same bed."

"Why?" I whispered.

"Because, um, we have nightmares about, um, things that happened last summer. Last summer was... Complicated. It still haunts me, and waking up next to Percy calms me down. It calms him down," she said in a rush. _I bet I can calm Percy down like that,_ I thought.

"So, what's with the nicknames?" I asked after a few moments of awkward silence.

"Well, I'm Wise Girl, because, according to Percy, I'm a genius," she said and smiled with pride, "and Percy's Seaweed Brain because he can be a little dense sometimes and he practically lives in the water, hence, Seaweed Brain. Nico's Death Breath because he's so sullen and depressed all the time, you'd think he worked in Hell or something. And Thalia's Pinecone Face because she loves nature and that's all Percy could think of at the time."

"Wow," I said. _I wonder what Percy would call me if we were together..._ "That's a lot of nicknames."

"There's more, I think. I can't remember right now, but you wouldn't know them anyway. They're all from camp." Ah, yes, the famous 'camp'. Honestly, what goes on there every summer? "We'd better get going or Coach Collins will be mad."

We walked out of the change rooms together. All I could think about was that it was going to a lot harder than I thought to break them up. I actually really like Annabeth and she didn't seem like anyone I wanted against me.

Stage one; get to know Annabeth better, is complete.

**Haha! Another chapter complete! I hope it was good enough! Now, I have to go to bed now, or my mom will murder me! Yay! Don't hate on Meg! Percabeth will never break up! Also, I got a review asking my about my thoughts on Thalico. Let me just say that THIS ISN'T A THALICO STORY! THERE WON'T BE ANY THALICO IN IT! I, personally, prefer Thalia as a Hunter and Nico as a little kid. But, for the purpose of this story line, Nico has skipped a few grades and is in the 10th with everyone else. Once again, THERE WILL BE NO THALICO IN THIS STORY!**

**Thanks for reading and REVIEW!**

**-Lou**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! Sorry for the lateness (is that a word?) of this update! I had to work Church today and I was over at a friend's house all afternoon. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: See that? *points to a legal document on the floor* Those are the rights to PJO. They aren't mine. They're Rick Riordan's.**

**QOTC: _I'm not single, I'm romantically challenged. - Unknown_**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Annabeth's POV

Meg and I walked into the Gym together. I was suspicious. Why did she want to know so much about me? I thought she didn't like me? It turned out that I actually didn't mind Meg. She seemed nice enough, but that still didn't change the fact that I was suspicious of her and her intentions. I have learned the hard way that some people can seem nice in the beginning and then turn out to be a total jerk. Take Luke, for example.

We sat down on either side of Percy. I leaned into Percy's shoulder and he draped an arm around me. Coach Collins walked into the gym, his megaphone in his hand, "Listen up Cupcakes! Today we will be continuing our lesson on sword fighting! Unfortunately, Mr Malcolm is unable to be here today, so I will have Jackson and Chase teach you the basics of knife and sword fighting!"

Mia raised her claw-like hand, "Um, Coach, why isn't Mr Malcolm here?"

"Mr Malcolm didn't give the full reason; something about family problems! Now, shut up and listen to Jackson and Chase!"

I sighed and pulled Percy to the front of the class. We pulled out our weapons and I said, "All right, so, I guess we can start with the basics. Anyone who wants to learn to fight with a knife, come on this side of the gym." Half of the class walked to my side of the gym. Surprisingly, Meg was included. Funny, I thought she would have wanted to be around Percy. "Okay, so you guys can just grab a weapon and get into pairs. Your partner should be close to the same size, for learning purposes."

The class collected their weapons and gathered into groups of two. Meg was left partnerless, so she paired up with me. "Okay, so, to start, knife fighters need to be quick and agile. You need to be able to get in close to your enemy. While fighting with a sword gives you more power, a knife can hit smaller shinks in armour that a sword is simply unable to get."

"And how would you know this?" a voice asked.

I rolled my eyes, _Oh, I only fought in a war this past summer, saved the Golden Fleece, Zeus' master bolt, held up the sky and navigated the Labyrinth._ "I've been training with a knife my whole life. I fight the traditional Greek way. Now, if you don't mind, I would like to continue with the lesson. We'll start on how to hold a knife properly."

For the next fifteen minutes, we studied how to hold a knife correctly and how to do a few simple offensive and defensive moves. Finally, it was time to start sparring. "You ready, Meg?" I asked. She held up her knife defensively and nodded. I went for the first attack. It was too easy, her hold on the knife was much too loose and it skidded across the gym floor. She picked up her knife and we started again. While we were fighting, all I could think about was how much _better_ it was sparring Percy. Even better, fighting alongside him. Once again, her knife skidded across the gym floor as I disarmed her.

"Um, Meg? Is it okay if I walk around for a bit? You can find a group you want to work with while I circulate." She nodded and I began scouting the room.

The Mortals were okay for a first time, but I'd seen better from ten year-old demigods at camp. But still, they were decent for Mortals. I was just correcting a girl named Mary on her position of her blade when I felt a strong pair of arms wrap around my waist. At first I assumed it was Percy, but then I realized that these arms didn't feel right around me. They muscular, but muscular in a creepy way, not the nice way like Percy's arms, and the smell of this person was all wrong. Percy smelled like chocolate cookies, an ocean breeze and, somehow, kindness. This guy smelled like cheap cologne and metal.

"Hey, sweetheart," the guy said and I attempted to wriggle out of his arms but he had a firm grip. He spun me around so I was facing his pale face. I scowled into his cold, pale eyes. "How's about you and I go for a movie or something? Ditch the loser and hang with someone who'll actually treat you right." His disgusting breath hit my face and I wrinkled my nose is disgust.

"No thanks," I said through clenched teeth and I brought my knee up. A strange squeaking sound escaped his thin lips and he fell to the ground, clutching his groin. "Pig," I spat and turned back to my lesson.

"Feisty, huh? That's cool; I like 'em fiery. Makes 'em a lot better in bed. A lot rougher," the creep said and licked his lips. I wrinkled my nose in disgust, for the second time. Just then, Percy came up behind me.

"What's wrong? I saw you knee the guy, what did he do?" he growled and his hand instinctively went to his pocket.

"This creep," I said, "sexually harassed me." Percy growled a little and I grabbed his hand. Hopefully that would calm him down and he wouldn't beat the guy into a pulp. "But, it's okay. I took care of him."

Percy laughed lightly. It was strange how easily he could change his mood from happy to sad and back to happy again, all in the blink of an eye. "I can see that, the way he's moaning in pain. Greg isn't even supposed to be here; he volunteered for sword fighting."

"Is there a problem there, Cupcakes?" the Coach barked into his megaphone.

"No, sir! Just Greg being an idiot!" Percy called and the Coach laughed, muttering something that sounded suspiciously like, _Poseidon_, but that must have been my imagination. Coach could never ever be involved in our world. That would be insane.

cjhsvaajhsj LINE BREAKER fskdbfkdfbvsrbfgo

Percy's POV (At the end of the school day)

Annabeth and I were walking to Paul's car when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see who it was; Mia. Oh my gods! Why won't she leave me alone?

"Hey Percy," she said in voice that sounded like it was supposed to be seductive. I resisted the urge to wrinkle my nose at the stench of cheap perfume on her body. "So, I was like, thinking that I should have a party on Friday night. Would you like to come? And Annabeth, too, of course."

"I thought you hated me," Annabeth stated bluntly, cutting right to the chase. Ha ha, do you get it? Chase? No. Me neither.

"What? No, of course not! That was just a simple misunderstanding. Anyway, it starts at seven. And you can bring some of your_ other_ friends." She meant Rowen, Justin, Thalia, the Stolls, Grover and them. It sounded as if she were trying to avoid the word _weird_.

I was about to say no, when Annabeth said, "Sure, we'll be there around seven thirty, eight-ish."

Mia smiled a ghastly, terrifying smile, "Wonderful! See you there, Percy!" and she winked at me. I gagged and Annabeth laughed.

"What are you up to, Wise Girl?"

She shrugged, "I don't know. I just want to have some normal high school experiences for once, and _not_ have to save mankind." I nodded in understanding and we got into the Prius. I won't get into detail, but let's just say that we got another awkward tap on the window from Paul.

uaisdbibd LINE BREAKER vkbfiuertguif

The rest of the school week passed uneventfully. Greg tried to make a few moves on Annabeth, but they were feeble attempts, Miss Hoberman attempted to embarrass us and Mia hit on me every freaking day.

Finally, it was Friday night; the night of the party. Annabeth had gone over to where Thalia, Katie and Clarisse were staying. Something about girl stuff. So, I was alone to come up with an idea for something to wear to the party. I finally settled on some jeans, a grey t-shirt and some black high-tops. I didn't even bother trying to tame my hair. Besides, Annabeth said she liked it better that way.

"Hey mom," I grumbled as I walked into the small kitchen. She smiled at me and handed me plate of blue cookies. Immediately, my mood brightened and I took a huge bite of cookie.

"When are you picking Annabeth up?" my mom asked, and she took a cookie off of my plate.

"Thalia, Clarisse, Katie and Annabeth were gonna come and pick me up in around," I glanced up at the clock and managed to decipher 7:15, "right now." Right on cue, the doorbell rang.

"C'mon, Seaweed Brain! We're gonna be late!" Annabeth shouted through the door.

"Kelp Head! Hurry the hell up!" Thalia yelled and pounded on the door. "I have my spear here and I'm not afraid to use it!"

I opened the door and pulled Annabeth in for a kiss, "Hey," I said.

"Oh my gods! You can make out at the party! Let's _go_," Thalia said.

"I'll be back at around midnight, Mom!"

"Okay, honey, I love you!"

"Love you, too!" We walked out of the building and got in the car. We drove off to Mia's place, arguing the whole way there.

Mia's POV

The party was in full swing. The music was blasting and a bunch of people were dancing, drinking, or making out in corners. I had changed out of my school clothes into a short, tight black tube dress, six-inch, red, platform stilettos, and I had curled my blond hair in ringlets. I had adjusted my make up just a smidgen to make it a bit more dramatic. The stuff I wore to school just wasn't enough.

Finally, almost an hour after the party had started, Percy and his loser friends arrived. Percy looked amazingly hot in dark was, blue straight-leg jeans, a grey t-shirt and a leather jacket. His black hair was ruffled and messy in a casual sort of way. That jerk, Annabeth looked okay in skinny jeans, grey converse and a white blouse. Her hair was out of its usual ponytail and curled, at least it _looked_ curled, down her back.

The punk looking girl (Tia? No, Thalia.) had on ripped, black jeans, a _My Chemical Romance_ t-shirt and a leather jacket. The boy next to her was dressed similarly, and he was so yummy, in a goth/emo sort of way. He had on a pair of baggy black jeans, a black shirt with dancing skeletons on it and an oversized aviator's jacket.

The next girl to walk out of the car had long chocolate brown hair, dutch braided down her back, a long sleeve brown shirt/dress, black leggings and knee-high brown boots. Her arm was linked with a boy who looked almost exactly the same as the boy next to him. They were both wearing crew-neck t-shirts, only the one with his arm around the girl was wearing red, the other blue, jeans and runners. They looked like the stereotypical troublemakers.

The next girl was big and muscular. She was wearing a worn t-shirt, jeans and converse. She didn't look like she gave a damn about how she looked. A boy wearing jeans, a white t-shirt and a jean jacket had his arm around her shoulder. Rowen, Meg and Justin all came out of the car, looking extremely awkward. The last to come out of the car was a scrawny, redhead, wearing baggy jeans, a _Save the planet!_ T-shirt and a rasta cap.

Percy walked up to me, his arm around Annabeth. The rest of the freaks followed him. "Hey, Mia! Thanks for inviting us! We'll just step inside."

"Oh, of course! I'm so glad you could, like, make it!" I fluttered my eyelashes flirtatiously. Percy looked uncomfortable. Aw, he was so cute. He didn't even know how in love with me he was.

They walked past me into the living room. "Okay guys!" I shouted over the blasting music. "It's time to play Truth or Dare and Spin The Bottle, if you want!"

"You wanna play?" Percy asked Annabeth. She shrugged. All the freaks, Percy and I sat down in a big circle. I guessed that no one else was interested in playing.

"Okay, let's start with Truth or Dare!" Rowen said.

"Okay, you start, Mia, since you're the host," Justin suggested.

I thought for a bit, "Percy, truth or dare."

"Um, truth," he said.

"Sissy!" the two brother-looking guys said.

"Shut up, Stolls," the buff-looking girl said.

"Um, like, how long have you liked Annabeth and who have you liked before her?"

"Er, well, I _think_ I've liked her ever since we were thirteen. And I used to like this girl in grade one, but she hated me," Percy said and Annabeth kissed him on the lips. Meg looked hurt at this. _Note to self: Meg totally likes Percy. _"Okay, it's my turn right?" We all nodded. "Erm, Thalia! Truth or dare?"

Thalia paused, "Truth; I _so_ don't trust you to come up with a safe dare for me."

"Oh, come on! I'm your favourite cousin!" They were cousins?

"Well, yeah, because the other option is Nico and he's annoying as hell."

"Hey! I'm not annoying!" Nico exclaimed. They were _all _cousins? Like, WTF?!

"Yes, you are!" Thalia and Percy shouted at the same time.

"Okay, um, who did you last like?" Percy asked.

"Um, it was Luke, but that was before, you know..." Everyone from this 'camp' looked down sadly. I wonder what happened? Maybe I could comfort Percy. They say comfort leads to a bunch of other fun things. "Um, Annabeth, truth or dare?"

Annabeth studied her, "Dare."

"Okay, I dare you to not kiss Percy for the next fifteen minute!"

"Oh, come on! That's my punishment, too!" Percy cried.

"Yeah, well you're annoying! So, it's a win-win situation for me!"

"Fine," Annabeth grumbled. "Whatever. Katie, truth or dare?"

"I don't trust you to make me a dare, so truth."

"How long did you like Travis before you started dating?"

"Well, I think I've liked him ever since the Easter Bunny incident."

"YES! She's liked me longer than I thought!"

"Sit down, you moron! Okay, Connor, truth or dare?"

"DARE! I ain't no sissy!" Connor cried.

"Okay, I dare you to kiss Becky when we get back to camp."

Percy's POV

I burst out laughing. Becky was this really big Ares camper back at camp. She was nearly six feet tall with the build of a wrestler.

"Wh-What?" Connor screeched. "Do you _want_ me killed?"

"Yes," Katie said, "yes, I do."

"Fine, but if I die, it's your fault!" Connor grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. "Let's play another game! Spin the Bottle!"

"I'm not playing!" Thalia said and left the circle. I should have seen that one coming. If Thalia kissed someone, she'd end up being kicked out of the Hunters, and she likes it there too much to put that on the line for a _boy_.

"Okay, fine. I'll get the bottle!" Mia said and left.

"Thank the gods she's gone!" Clarisse said, throwing her arms in the air.

"I know, right? She's so annoying!" Annabeth said and sat on my lap. She lay her head on my chest and I wound my arms around her waist.

"Got the bottle! I'll spin first!" Mia squealed and spun the bottle. It landed on Nico and he gulped. Mia grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him in. It was probably the most disgusting kiss I'd ever witnessed.

"Okay, my turn, I guess," Katie said when Mia finally let Nico escape her death grip and she spun the bottle. It landed on Grover. He blushed and gave Katie a small peck. She smiled, "You're a good kisser, but I prefer Travis."

"And I prefer Juniper," he smiled.

"My turn!" Chris said and spun the bottle. It landed on Annabeth. They both blanched. I nodded to Annabeth to show her that it was okay. They pecked each other lightly on the lips. "Sorry, Annabeth, but Clarisse is better," Chris grinned.

"Same with Percy. Sorry, you lose," Annabeth said and cracked a small smile.

"Okay, my turn," Nico said. It landed on Rowen. They kissed lightly and turned back to the game as if nothing happened.

"My turn!" Dylan said and spun the bottle. It stopped at Clarisse. Dylan turned white, then red, then blue.

"Oh my gods! Just kiss me already! Let's get this over with, punk!" Clarisse growled. They kissed a little and then pulled away. They were blushing furiously. Clarisse sat back down beside Chris and he wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Oh! My turn again!" Mia squealed. We rolled our eyes, but let her spin the bottle. It stopped at Connor. He turned red. Travis burst out laughing and wouldn't stop. Mia grabbed his face and forced his lips onto hers. It looked like she was trying to French kiss him or something, and Connor wasn't cooperating. She pulled away and wiped her mouth in a 'seductive' way. She winked at me and I shuddered. Why me?

"'Kay, I guess I'm next," Rowen said and spun the bottle. It landed on Justin. They both turned beat red and Meg burst out laughing. Soon, we were all laughing so hard our sides hurt. When we had finally stopped laughing, Rowen said, "Let's just get this over with!"

Rowen's POV

I leaned into Justin and kissed him passionately. Fireworks exploded in my mind. He set his hands on my waist and I tangled my hair in his long, messy hair. My brain turned to mush. The whole room disappeared; it was just the two of us. It was perfect. He wrapped his arms around my waist even tighter and I leaned into him more. Too soon, he pulled away. "Whoa," he whispered and cleared his throat nervously. I blushed and took my seat again, unfortunately right beside him. The circle erupted into cheers. I sat back down, blushing furiously.

"Okay, okay, it's my turn," Meg said and spun the bottle It landed on... Percy. Oh shit.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Dun, dun, dah! Don't worry! Percabeth forever! I've been wondering for a while if anyone actually reads A/Ns... Anyway! Hopefully I'll upload tomorrow!**

**Luv ya and don't forget to REVIEW!**

**-Lou**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello there, angel couch Chihuahuas! I wrote this at school when I wasn't supposed to! Yay! I'm a rebel now (sort of)!**

**I hope you enjoy this! This is the chapter you've been waiting for! Also, I got a lot of weird questions from people (via PM), so, here are your answers:**

**Q: Have you ever had your own Leroy? About who?**

**A: Yes, and I'm not saying who on the internet.**

**Q: Why does Aggie always talk about chimp costumes?**

**A: HAHAHA! She used to stalk me outside the window at night in a chimp costume! (JK, inside joke that'll take forever to explain)**

**Q: Why is Mr Malcolm called Mr Malcolm and not by his last name?**

**A: Whenever we have visitors, we usually call them by Mr/Ms/Mrs (First Name). Plus, it would make him seem so _old_. And I was too lazy to think of a last name... Mainly the last one...**

**Q: Kiwis or pineapples?**

**A: Pineapples (but only the magic ones)**

**Q: Are you gonna break up Pecabeth?**

**A: Okay. For the last friggin' time, I am NOT breaking them up! I have answered this question at least 10000000 times! DON'T ASK IT AGAIN! ANNABETH AND PERCY ARE NOT BREAKING UP! THIS IS A PERCABETH STORY, IN ORDER FOR IT TO BE A PERCABETH STORY, IT NEEDS PERCABETH!**

**QOTC: _You know that tingly little feeling you get when you like someone? That's common sense leaving your body. - Unknown_**

**Disclaimer: Who am I? This is a question most teens ask. Sadly, I am not Rick Riordan, and do not own PJO.**

Meg's POV

It landed on… Percy. In my mind, I was doing a dance routine. My mind-self jumped and spinned with joy, but on the outside, I kept a blank face. I didn't want people to know I was crushing on Percy Jackson. We stared at each other for a moment. Annabeth's hands were in tight fists. Now, I didn't know if I wanted to do this. I liked Annabeth, I really did, and Percy seemed really happy with her but, I thought that he would be just as happy with me as he was with Annabeth.

"Um," Percy said awkwardly. "Okay, then. Let's get this over with." I was a little hurt. The only reason he was kissing me was because he had to. Not because he wanted to. He leaned in and pecked me lightly. My mind was on fire. His soft lips pressed against mine and then he pulled away quickly. I sighed, I wanted more than one measly peck. Annabeth's knuckles were white.

"Excuse me for just one second," she said tightly. She got up and walked to the front door.

"Annabeth, wait!" Percy cried. He followed her desperately out the door. The circle was quiet for a few moments.

"Um, I'm gonna go find Josh," Mia said and left the circle to find this 'Josh' and make out with him, most likely.

"Do you think I've broken them up?" I whispered. The whole circle burst out laughing.

"A-Annabeth? Percy? Break up? Oh my gods, that's impossible!" Travis cried, clutching his side. I sighed in relief, though part of me deflated a little. Of course, they knew Annabeth and Percy would never _ever_ break up.

"Nothing, and I mean _nothing,_ could ever break those guys up. They've been in love for years now," Katie said examining me. "But you like him, don't you?"

"W-What? No, no I don't!" I spluttered, my face turning a horrific shade of red.

"Yes you do. Don't worry, though. It'll pass. So many girls think they're in love with Percy for a while. And, who wouldn't? He's a hero," Katie said. "Even I thought I liked him for a while."

"Yeah," Clarisse said. "You should hear some girls at camp! It's insane! We don't blame you, though. Just, don't try and break them up. We'll never hear the end of it!"

"There's also the fact that Drew's mom worked for years to get those two together," Chris pointed out, "and she'll kill you if you do anything to jeopardize their relationship."

"Why would she even care?" I asked.

"She's a special lady," Chris said, smiling a little.

Then, we heard a high-pitched scream come from the front yard. Annabeth.

Percy's POV

I followed Annabeth out of the house into the rose garden outside. She was sitting against the wall, her knees curled up to her chest. "Annabeth! I swear it didn't mean anything!"

"I know, to you it didn't," she snuffled. I sat down beside her, pulling her into my arms. She leaned against me, warming me up with her body heat. "But, to Meg, it did."

"I know," I said simply. "But I don't like her like that. She's my friend and you, Annabeth, are so much more than my friend, then my girlfriend, even. You're my partner in battle; you are my girlfriend, my best friend. You know all my faults and secrets, yet, for some reason, you still stay with me. I love you, more than a girlfriend. Meg is a friend, that's _it_, that's all she'll ever be."

We sat there a while, just talking about random things. It felt nice to talk to Annabeth as a friend, yet as more than a friend. It was like when we were sailing in the Sea of Monsters. We were simply Annabeth and Percy, two best friends who have been through a lot together.

Then, we heard the bush leaves rustle. Out jumped a Hellhound and two telekhines. It was bound to happen sometime, with two powerful demigods in one spot, in a secluded area. Annabeth was so startled she screamed. I clamped a hand over her mouth to muffle the sound. She licked my hand and I pulled it away in disgust. "Ew! Why'd you lick me?"

She shrugged, "You put your hand over my mouth."

"Oh, whatever!" We pulled out our weapons and just as we were about to attack Clarisse, Thalia, the Stolls, Katie, Chris, Grover, Nico, Rowen, Meg, Dylan and Justin all burst through the door.

"Where are the punks? I'll cream 'em!" Clarisse shouted, her spear poised to strike.

"What's going on?" Meg cried. "What are those things?"

"You can see them?" Katie asked, her bow notched. **(I don't know if Katie fights with a bow, but I always imagined she would.)**

"Well, it's kinda hard to miss the giant dog-rhino thingy and the two hybrid seal-dog things!" Dylan cried.

"Great! Two possible demigods! Just freaking wonderful!" Thalia shouted and shot an arrow at the monsters. It hit a telekhine in the eye socket. It screamed, a horrible, gut wrenching scream, and disintegrated into gold dust. Nine demigods and a satyr; we could totally take these things.

"Chris, Clarisse, Grover, Nico, Katie, get the mortals to safety. Thalia, try and manipulate the Mist, we don't want the other Mortals to remember anything. Stolls, you take care of the telekhines. Annabeth and I will take care of the Hellhound," I said. They nodded and went to their various positions. Annabeth and I glanced at each other. Annabeth pulled on her Yankees cap. My body went into high gear. This Hellhound wasn't that big; smaller than the other one we faced at camp, bigger than Mrs O'Leary. I charged and the beast opened its bloody maw. Inside it smelled like rotting meat and gym socks, all mixed together in a pool of melted, dirty underwear. I gagged and swallowed hard. I hit the monster in the shoulder and it disappeared into golden sand.

Annabeth pulled off her cap, "Well, done, Seaweed Brain. Not half bad for a rookie."

"I'm not a rookie! I've defeated Kronos, for the gods' sake!" I exclaimed. She laughed.

"Come on! We've gotta find Rowen and the rest of them," she said and pulled me across the street to where the rest of the demigods, and mortals and satyrs alike, were hiding in an alley.

Katie came up to me, "We've got to get them all to camp."

"I'm not going anywhere until I get an explanation!" Meg said, crossing her arms over her chest. She looked at me pointedly, waiting for some sort of explanation.

"Okay, do you guys know about the Greek gods?" They all nodded. "Well, they're alive. They are right here in America. I'm a son of Poseidon." They gaped at me; it made me feel so uncomfortable. "I'm a demigod. So are Annabeth, Clarisse, Katie, the Stolls, Chris, Thalia and Nico."

"W-Who are your parents, or, um parent?" Meg asked quietly.

"Give them our full titles; that means you Percy!" Annabeth said and I grumbled. Everyone laughed at me.

"Clarisse la Rue, daughter of Ares, slayer of the drakon, retriever of the Golden Fleece and Hero of Olympus."

The mortals all started talking, but Annabeth stepped in, "Save your comments 'till the end, please. Thanks. Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, retriever of Zeus' master bolt, retriever of the Golden Fleece, bearer of the sky, wanderer of the Labyrinth, Hero of Olympus, and Architect of Olympus."

"Grover Underwood, satyr, retriever of Zeus' master bolt, and the Golden Fleece, finder of Pan, Lord of the Wild, chosen one of Pan, and Hero of Olympus."

"Chris Rodriguez, son of Hermes, wanderer of the Labyrinth, and Hero of Olympus."

"Connor Stohl, son of Hermes, prankster of Camp Half-Blood, and Hero of Olympus."

"Travis Stohl, son of Hermes, prankster of Camp Half-Blood, and Hero of Olympus."

"Katie Gardner, daughter of Demeter, and Hero of Olympus."

"Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, Ghost King, wanderer of the Labyrinth, and Hero of Olympus."

"Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, saviour of Artemis, Lieutenant of Artemis, pine tree, and Hero of Olympus."

"Okay, this is gonna take a while," I said. "Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, retriever of Zeus' master bolt, defeater of Ares, defeater of the Minotaur and the Furies, twice, retriever of the Golden Fleece, bearer of the sky, saviour of Artemis, defeater of Atlas, wanderer of the Labyrinth, defeater of Anteas, defeater of Hyperion, defeater of Kronos, Saviour of Olympus, and, most importantly, Seaweed Brain," I smiled at the last one. Annabeth laughed at my addition. "Is that everything?"

"You forgot 'offered immortality'," Thalia said.

"Yeah, well, that one doesn't really matter that much. I didn't take up the offer," I said sheepishly. The mortals were silent.

"Wait a second, you were offered _immortality_?" Justin said, his voice rising a few octaves on 'immortality'.

"Um, yeah," I said, rubbing the back of my neck awkwardly.

"Why didn't you take up on their offer? Who wouldn't want to become a god?" Meg asked incredulously.

"Well, immortality just didn't, and doesn't, suit me that well," I said.

"That and you didn't want to leave Annabeth," Thalia smirked.

"Well, yeah, but it was kind of to repay her for the fact that she didn't become a Hunter," I said.

"So _that's_ why you freaked out on Olympus that one time! I thought you had gone loopy!" Thalia exclaimed. "Oh my gods, how did you _not_ realize you were in love with her?"

"I'm a Seaweed Brain," I said, grinning.

"Yeah, but you're my Seaweed Brain," Annabeth smiled.

"Oh my gods! Please, let's stop with this gross, mushy, romantic crap!" Clarisse cried.

"Okay, fine. We'd better get to camp," I said. "I'll call Blackjack." I closed my eyes, _Blackjack, I need your help. Come to me. And bring a couple of your friends, we've got fourteen people to get to camp._

Blackjack responded in my mind, _Okay, boss. I'll be there in a bit. You got any sugar cubes? Or doughnuts?_

"Okay, Blackjack is on his way. And, no, I don't have either sugar cubes or doughnuts!" I shouted the last part.

Dylan looked at me like I was insane, "You okay, man?"

"Yeah, I was just talking to Blackjack," I said and added. "Who here doesn't have both parents?"

Dylan and Rowen raised their hands tentatively. Annabeth eyed them up and down, "Which parent is missing?"

"Mom," Rowen said.

"Dad," Dylan said.

"I'd say Aphrodite or some minor goddess for Rowen. I'm not sure about Dylan, though. Maybe Janus?" Annabeth said.

"I don't know. Can you shoot straight?" I asked him.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you have good aim? Like with a basketball or a bow and arrow?"

"You don't," Annabeth laughed.

"One time, Annabeth! It was one time!" I cried.

"What happened?" Justin asked.

"Later," I waved at him dismissively. I turned back to Dylan.

"Um, I'm okay, I guess," he said.

"I don't know if he could be Apollo; he's too modest," I said and thunder rumbled. "Oh, grow up!" I yelled at the sky.

"You have no sense of self-preservation," Annabeth remarked.

"What else is new?" I asked cockily. At that moment, four large figures swooped down from the sky. Blackjack and his friends had arrived.

_Heya, boss! Got doughnuts?_

"For the last time, I don't have any doughnuts here!" I cried.

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, you can get me some back at camp._

"Sure thing, Blackjack, I'll get you some. To be honest, after the war you deserve it."

_Yes! Okay, I can carry three, and the others, who aren't as awesome as me-_

_Hey! Calm down, Blackjack! We're just as awesome, if not better!_

_Whatever, anyway, they can carry four at most._

"Okay, thanks, Blackjack. So, Annabeth and I will go on Blackjack. Clarisse, Chris, Rowen and Justin can go on Jeffrey over there. Katie and the Stolls can go on Gregory. And Grover and Meg, you'll go on Happy. And, Nico, you'll just shadow travel, I assume?"

He shrugged and spun on the spot, shadow travelling away. I pulled myself onto Blackjack and helped Annabeth on. She wrapped her arms around my waist and pressed her face into my shoulder. I noticed that the mortals weren't getting on the Pegasi. "What are you waiting for?"

"Is this… Safe?" Meg asked.

"Of course it is! I've been doing this for years!" I exclaimed. I was shocked that someone was actually questioning the safety of flying on a Pegasus. Of course it was safe. It couldn't be safer. They climbed onto the animals and we took off, the cold night breeze brushing my face. "You okay with some fancier flying?" I asked Annabeth over the wind. I looked over my shoulder, and saw her smile and nod. "Blackjack, you can have fun now!"

He neighed in response and sped up into the night. The breeze stung my face as he did loop the loops in the air. I clung tightly to his mane and he rocketed up in the sky. We passed the clouds and the night sky stretched out before us. "Whoa," Annabeth muttered. The stars sparkled like diamonds and the large, full moon hung in the sky, providing enough light for us to see. Annabeth reached out to touch the clouds. Blackjack dipped his wings from side to side, dipping them in the fluffy substance each time. I grinned and Annabeth kissed my neck lightly.

We dove downwards, out of the paradise. Camp Half-Blood stretched out below us. I laughed with glee. The mortals looked awestruck. "We're home," I told Annabeth. She grinned and kissed me. Blackjack landed gracefully on the lawn beside the Big House. We slid off of him and I thanked him quickly.

_Don't forget those doughnuts, boss!_

"I won't! And don't call me boss!" Blackjack neighed/laughed and flew away to the stables. Chiron greeted us by the door.

"What are you doing here at this time of night?" he asked.

"We found two possible demigods and two mortals. One can see through the Mist," I said. I was exhausted.

Chiron pursed his lips, "Alright. Why don't you all go to your cabins? We're just having the campfire now. Or you could join us, if you'd like?"

I grinned, "I'll go to the campfire? Wanna come?"

"If you're going, I'm going, Percy," Annabeth said and grabbed my hand.

"Chris, Travis, Connor, why don't you help the mortals get settled in the Hermes cabin for now. Hopefully, they'll be claimed soon; that was the deal," Chiron said. The mentioned ones nodded and bowed.

"C'mon, Wise Girl!" I yelled and ran down the lawn to the fire pit. The Apollo cabin was in the middle of leading _I Am My Own Great-Great-Great-Gandfather_, a camp favourite. "Hey! We're ba-ack!" I yelled in a sing-song voice.

The camp cheered. "Percy!" Will Solace cried. "We weren't expecting you!" He came up to me and gave me a hug.

"Two demigods, one mortal who can see and one who can't; need I explain?" I said, smiling.

"Nope," he said. "Wow, your luck really sucks!"

"I know, right?" I said, sitting down on a bench with Annabeth nearly on my lap.

"So, what attacked?" he asked.

"Two telekhines and a Hellhound," Annabeth said.

"So, not too bad for you. I heard you were once attacked by Lastrygonians in the seventh grade?" Will teased.

"It was one time! Jeez!"

"Yeah, but you'd be dead if I hadn't been there to save your ass!" Annabeth said, laughing.

"At least I didn't stalk you," I remarked and she turned red.

Will laughed, "I heard about that! I just didn't it was true! Gods, you were really in love with him, weren't you?"

"Oh, please. I didn't like this idiot until I was fourteen; the Labyrinth," Annabeth said.

"Really? I heard you talking to Silena a while back, before she, you know. Apparently, you've like him since, how did you put it? Oh yeah, 'since you first saw his beautiful sea-green eyes'!"

"Oh, shut up!" Annabeth said, hiding her red face in my shirt. Chiron stomped his foot on the ground and we all stopped singing and chatting.

"Heroes! Half an hour ago, Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Clarisse la Rue, Grover Underwood, Nico di Angelo, Thalia Grace, Katie Gardner, Connor and Travis Stoll and Chris Rodriguez brought these people to our Camp. Their names are Rowen Smith, Dylan Harlson, Justin Burke and Meg Andrews. Two of these people are half-bloods. The other two are mortals, but one can see through the Mist."

"Who can see through the Mist?" a random camper asked.

"Meg can. Rowen and Dylan are most likely half-bloods, but, as you all know, it cannot be certified until they are claimed." Just then, a bright yellow light filled the camp. Dylan glowed in what looked like sunlight. A holographic symbol of a sun burned over his head.

"W-What's going on?" he asked. He looked scared. I felt bad for him; I knew what it was like to be so deeply immersed in this world at first.

The campers started to whisper excitedly. Another bright pink light filled the camp. Rowen stood there, in a Greek-style dress, her face with light makeup on. Her hair was braided on top of her head intricately and her arms were circled in golden arm bands. A pink dove floated on top of her head.

"W-What's going on?" Rowen stuttered.

"All hail Dylan Harlson, son of Apollo, god of the sun and Rowen Smith, daughter of Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty."

**Thanks for reading! I'll update later today or tomorrow!**

**Thank you to anyone who reviewed! I have more than 100 now! EEP! I was bragging to my friends today... I think they're really annoyed now...**

**Peace, Love and REVIEW!**

**-Lou**

**PS: Send in your questions via PM and I'll answer them next chappie!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey there My Khaki Cheese Tacittos (don't ask)! Sorry this so late (dance and all). This chapter pretty much sucks, just warning. And it ha some Percabeth fluff for you guys out there. Not to mention some Meg crap! Enjoy!**

**Q: Is Jonah hot?**

**A: Um... I don't feel comfortable answering that. That's for my personal thoughts only... But he's like my brother, just to clear up any confusion. ME NO LIKE HIM!**

**And now for the questions you sent in:**

**Q: What do you look like?**

**A: Read my profile (UGLY!). Shut up, self-conscience!**

**Q: Why can't Meg be with Percy?**

**A: Why do you even like Meg with Percy? They don't have chemistry like that! I wrote it like that in the first place! Gods!**

**QOTC: _Never argue with stupid people, they will drag you down to their level and then beat you with experience. - Mark Twain_**

**Disclaimer: This is FANfiction. It doesn't take a genius to figure what I mean. Even Mia could figure it out!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Meg's POV

Sunlight streamed the windows of the Hermes cabin. I heard a strange high-pitched beeping noise that was really irritating. It sounded like an alarm clock. I flung my arm out to turn off the source. Instead of hitting an alarm clock, like I thought I would, I hit some guy's head. "Ack!" the kid cried before falling over.

"Connor?" I exclaimed. "Oh God, I'm so sorry!"

"Gods," he said, "You, uh, you mean gods." He blushed and turned away.

"So, what do you want?" I asked.

"Um, I forgot," he said and blushed deeper. "Oh, right!" He snapped his fingers in recognition. "It's breakfast time! You're supposed to get ready!"

"Okay, could you get out of the girls' dorm, so I can?"

"No, I'm good," he smirked. I threw a pillow at his head and he left, muttering something about how girls throw to hard. I dragged myself out of bed and glanced in the mirror. I jumped about thirty feet in the air. I looked horrible. No, horrible was an understatement. I had purple bags under my eyes and my hair was tangled into one big clump on the top of my head. My oversized t-shirt was slipping off my boney shoulder and my sweats were barely sitting on my hips. I sighed and headed to the bathroom. I ran the water for a while, hopping there was some hot water left. No such luck. I washed my hair and body with orange soap and towelled off. I brushed through the knots in my long black hair and pulled on some jeans, a red t-shirt and pulled my hair into a messy bun.

"Cabin Eleven, fall in!" the Stolls yelled at the same time. The line was in order of seniority, so Justin and I were the last ones.

"What's it like?" Justin asked. I looked at him funny.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Seeing all of this? I mean, you always said before that you used to see odd things, but you never said what exactly," he shrugged.

"Well, you know how I said that I missed you guys, and that's why I came back to Goode?" He nodded. "Well, that's true, but the real reason is because I kept seeing this, this teacher, but the teacher wasn't human."

"What did this, um, thingy look like?" he asked curiously. I felt bad for him. He was the only one who was completely out of it. He couldn't see any of this without our help. And, even though it was terrible to see all of the monsters, it was nice to know that I had something in common with Percy. But not as much as Annabeth. Always, Annabeth, Annabeth, Annabeth! What made them such a 'cute couple'?

I sat down at the breakfast table beside Justin. I saw Percy eating all alone and I felt bad for him. I was about to get up and sit with him, when I felt someone grab my arm, Connor Stoll. "Um, sorry, just, campers have to sit with their godly parent. It's stupid, but Mr. D. will vaporize you if you don't follow his rules."

"Okay, then," I sighed and waited for our turn in line. That was when I noticed that there wasn't a line. "How do we get food?"

Connor chuckled, "Just you wait," he said and winked at me. He was kind of cute… Agh! No, Meg! You like Percy, and only Percy! Not Connor!

Chiron walked, or trotted, up to the front of the pavilion and stomped his hoof. "Good morning, heroes! I assume you all slept well enough." The demigods all laughed like they were sharing an inside joke. "Now, we must address the Mortals at Camp. Meg and Justin," he addressed us with his hand, "You can both choose a cabin to follow around for activities today, if you wish. Or, you can be driven into the city, after being sworn into secrecy, of course."

"I'll stay," I said. Hey, it was another way to get closer to Connor. What? No, Percy!

_Ah, yes, denial, the first stage of love!_

Who the hell are you?!

_I am you. Your emotional conscience to be exact._

Um, is it possible for you to leave? Please?

_No, I am you. For me to leave, you need to leave._

You suck.

_You say that now, but just you wait!_

"Is it okay if I follow the Poseidon cabin? Considering there's only Percy there?" I asked, praying to whatever god or goddess.

"Yes, that's fine, but Percy follows the Athena cabin," Chiron said. Of course, Annabeth just _had_ to be there!

"That's fine," I shrugged. The Athena kids analyzed me with their intense grey eyes.

"I'll go with Rowen and her cabin," Justin said, blushing a little. Oh, yeah, he totally liked her.

"Alright heroes! Happy eating!" Chiron said and I raised an eyebrow. There still wasn't any food on the table. Just then, pancakes, bacon, eggs, toast and fresh fruit piled onto my plate. I gasped and Connor laughed at my expression.

I blushed and threw a grape at him. He caught it in his mouth. We stared at each other for a minute before bursting into laughter. We were laughing so hard, we had tears in our eyes. When we had finally calmed down, breakfast was done. The plates magically disappeared. I got up and walked over to Percy. "So, what do we have first?" I asked him.

"Ancient Greek," he said. I wrinkled my nose. I hated Greek class. It figured this supposed paradise had Greek as well. We walked down to the Athena table. Percy looked around for Annabeth, but she wasn't there. He looked panicked. "Where's Annabeth?" he demanded.

The table shrugged. A camper put his hand on his shoulder, "Calm down, Perce. It's not like she's taking another knife for you." Percy nodded and sighed.

"Wait a second, what do you mean, 'take a knife for you'?" I asked.

Percy winced. The camper looked at me and said, "We, uh, we were at war this summer. That's how Percy got his invincibility, because he had to. Someone was about to stab him and Annabeth blocked the dagger with her own body."

"Someone tried to stab you?" I nearly shrieked.

The whole cabin burst out laughing. "Trust me, that wasn't even close to the first time someone tried to kill me," Percy chuckled. "Let's just say that I'm lucky to be a- AGH!" He fell over. It looked like something invisible had bumped into him. He crashed to the ground, face up. He laughed and wrapped his arms around an invisible body. His hands trailed up and Annabeth shimmered into view. She was straddling him. In Percy's hand was an old Yankees cap. He laughed again, "Nice one, Wise Girl."

Annabeth smiled cockily, "Oh, I know, it was awesome." Then, she kissed him. They kissed for a while until I heard someone clear their throat behind me.

I whirled around to see Chiron, his lips were pursed together with an effort of trying not to smile and his eyes were twinkling, "I know that you've waited five years to do this to each other, but let's keep that for the stolen nights in your cabin, Percy."

Percy laughed and pulled Annabeth off of him. "Off to Greek we go!" he shouted in a really bad British accent and they ran off to the field, laughing the whole way there. I had given up on trying to get Percy. It was clear that what they had was so much more than just _love_. It was complete trust in the other, complete acceptance of one another.

The rest of the cabin walked to the amphitheatre, where Greek was taught. We sat down in the seats. The teacher, who happened to be Annabeth, lectured on and on about verbs or something until I finally raised my hand. I wanted to know more about what had happened during the past summers. "Yes, Meg?" Annabeth said, breaking away from her über long lecture.

"Um, yeah. I was just wondering what happened last summer?" I said.

Annabeth smiled, "Thank the gods! I was boring myself there!" Everyone laughed. "But I technically can't stop teaching Greek until someone asks a question. Stupid rule, I know. This is more of Percy's story, though."

"Oh, come on, Annabeth, you were _just_ as involved in it!" Percy cried. "I don't wanna tell it!"

"Okay, okay, stop whining Seaweed Brain. Well, it all started five summers ago..." She continued to explain the whole quest for Zeus' bolt, the Golden Fleece, Thalia's revival. After Annabeth was kidnapped, Percy jumped in and explained the whole quest for Artemis, Bianca's death, Zoe's death, him holding the sky. Annabeth continued with the Battle of the Labyrinth and finally the Battle of Manhattan.

"You forgot something!" someone called.

"What?" Annabeth asked confusedly.

"You guys _finally _getting together!" someone else said. Everyone else murmured in agreement.

"Well, I don't exactly want to tell that story!" Annabeth snapped.

"That's okay, we have a video!" another person yelled.

"What?!" Annabeth and Percy screeched at the same time.

"Blame the Stolls!" the campers yelled.

I laughed, "Oh, I wanna see this!"

"Well, now we have to, Annabeth. For educational purposes," someone else said.

Annabeth took a deep breath, "You guys aren't gonna let this go, are you?" Everyone nodded in assent. "Fine. Let's just get this over with!"

The campers cheered and we all headed to the Big House to watch the video.

Annabeth's POV

What have I gotten myself into?

All eleven campers were crowded into the Big House movie room. Thalia and Nico had joined us when they heard what we were watching. Malcolm popped the DVD in and the screen flickered a little.

_"Is this thing on?" Connor asked._

_"No, it's off," Travis said sarcastically._

_"Oh, whatever. Anyway, we are here to witness the first kiss kiss of one Percy Jackson and one Annabeth Chase. Finally. I mean, they've been practically wishing they could jump on each other since they were twelve!" Connor said. "So, my name is Connor and my bro, Travis, is manning the camera. Turn it around so they can see you."_

_The camera turned around to show a close-up of Travis' nose. "Oh, crap, I think I screwed up the zoom."_

"Ya think?" I said sarcastically. I wasn't too happy on people seeing my kiss with Percy on video.

_The camera zoomed out to show Travis' face. He grinned wickedly and turned the camera back to Connor._

_"So, did you get it, Travis?" Connor asked._

_"Did I get it? Of course I did!" he said and held up a worn Yankee's cap. Annabeth's invisibility cap._

"They stole my cap?!" I shrieked.

"Easy, Wise Girl," Percy said. I grumbled and sat back down on his lap.

_"And it works?"_

_"Yup, me and camera are both invisible."_

_"The camera and I," Katie Gardner corrected._

_"Whatever," Travis said. "Tell you what, I'll get it right for a kiss."_

_"Um, ew! No!"_

"I'm guessing this was before they were dating?" Meg asked. We all smirked and nodded.

_"OH!" screeched an Aphrodite girl. "There they are!"_

_"Show time," muttered Travis. He put on the cap and creeped down to the dinning pavilion. Percy Jackson was sitting at the Poseidon table, all alone. He looked tired, worn down. Annabeth sat down beside him, right beside him._

_"Happy Birthday," she said and pulled out a deformed chocolate cupcake with blue icing._

_"What?" Percy asked stupidly._

_"It's August 18, your birthday, right?" Annabeth said, smiling a little._

"How could you forget your birthday?" Meg asked.

Percy rolled his eyes, "Well, I was a little busy saving the world, you see." We all laughed, even Meg.

_Percy stared at her. He looked surprised he had actually forgotten his own birthday._

_"Make a wish," Annabeth said._

_"Did you bake it yourself?" Percy asked._

_"Tyson helped," Annabeth said._

_"That explains why it looks like a chocolate brick with extra blue cement," Percy said and Annabeth laughed._

Percy and I laughed again, and screamed, "FISH PONIES!" We burst into a new round of hysterical laughter. Everyone stared at us and shook their heads sadly.

_He closed his eyes, thinking hard. Then, he blew out the candle, making his wish. They cut the deformed cupcake in half, eating their meal with their fingers._

_They sat there for a while in a comfortable silence. "You saved the world," Annabeth said._

_"We saved the world," Percy corrected._

_"And Rachel's the new Oracle, which means she won't be dating anybody," Annabeth remarked almost too nonchalantly._

"You sound so happy," Thalia smirked.

"Shut up," I mumbled and buried my face into Percy's shirt.

_"You don't sound so disappointed," Percy said, a small smirk on his face._

_Annabeth shrugged, "Oh, I don't care."_

_"Uh huh," Percy said, his face slowly turning redder._

_Annabeth raised an eyebrow at him, "You got something to say, Seaweed Brain?"_

_"You'd probably kick my butt," Percy said._

_"You know_ _I'd kick your butt," Annabeth corrected._

_Percy brushed his hands off on his pants nervously, "__When I was at the River Styx, turning invulnerable, Nico said __I had to concentrate on one thing that kept me anchored to the world."_

Everyone gasped. "He saw you?" Thalia whispered to me, her eyes wide.

I bit my lip and nodded. Tears formed in my eyes, but they weren't sad ones, they were happy tears. Percy brushed them away with his hand and kissed my forehead, "I love you," he whispered into my ear.

"I love you, too."

_____"Yeah?" Annabeth said, keeping her eyes on the ocean, but you could see a small smile on her face._

_____"__Then up on Olympus," Percy continued "When they wanted to make me a god and stuff. I kept thinking-"_

_______"Oh, you so wanted to," Annabeth said._

"_Well, maybe a little. But I didn't, because I thought – I didn't want things to stay the same for eternity, because things could always get better." Percy said. He took a deep, nervous breath. "And I was thinking-"_

_"Anyone in particular?" Annabeth asked quietly. She was smiling a little more widely now._

_Percy noticed, "You're laughing at me!" he complained._

_"I am not!" Annabeth said defensively._

_"You are so not making this easy!" Percy complained more._

_"I will never, ever, make things easy for you, Seaweed Brain. Get used to it!" Annabeth said and kissed him passionately. Percy wrapped his arms around her waist and she knotted her fingers in his hair._

_"Oh this is nasty," Connor mumbled._

We grumbled a little. Everyone laughed. "Yes," Nico stated. "Yes it is, especially when you find them making out in the Poseidon cabin and Percy already has his shirt off."

"You promised you wouldn't tell!" Percy and I both screamed, our faces red. Everyone laughed harder at our discomfort.

_After about five minutes, a gruff voice growled, "Well, it's about time!"_

_They broke apart, blushing madly. "Oh come on!" Percy whined. "Is there no privacy?"_

_"These two lovebirds need to cool off!" Clarisse yelled._

_"The canoe lake!" Travis yelled. The campers lifted the two on their shoulders. Their faces were bright red and they were laughing so hard they almost fell off of the campers' shoulders._

_They dumped them in the lake, waiting for them to come up._

_"Oh, crap. We didn't think of this one!" Connor said._

_"Crap! How could we not remember Percy was son of Poseidon!"_

"Wow, they are stupider than I thought," Percy said. I nodded in agreement.

_"Oh, well. It looks like they're gonna be down there for while," Katie sighed._

_"Okay, thanks for watching! Don't tell Percy and Annabeth-"_

_"PERCABETH!"_

_"What the hell is 'Percabeth'?" Clarisse growled._

_"It's their couple name, duh."_

_"Anyway, just don't tell them, or they might murder us! Hope it was entertaining!"_

_The screen went blank._

"Oh. My. Gods," I whispered. "I can't believe they would even film that!"

"Do they always invade on people's very personal moments?" Percy exclaimed.

"No, just you two. You guys are, like, the 'it' couple at camp. I mean, one minute, you're all lovey-dovey, and the next, you're at each others' throats!" Thalia said.

"Whatever," Percy and I growled, and we grinned at each other. My smile slowly faded. I got lost in his deep sea-green eyes, alive with excitement.

"Hellooooo? Earth to Annabeth?" Nico was waving his hand over my face. I blinked.

"What?" I asked stupidly.

"Gee, Annabeth, I think Percy is rubbing off on you," Nico grinned.

"I think that's a good thing. I mean, who wouldn't want to be loyal, and goofy, and funny, and sarcastic?" I said logically.

"I didn't know you thought so highly of me, Wise Girl," Percy smirked.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me," I whispered seductively. His eyes went wide and his breathing went shallow.

"Okay, let's save that for the bedroom," Thalia said. We blushed.

"THALIA!" I screeched. "Okay, that's enough. Let's go back to our activities!"

Everyone sighed and exited the room. Percy waited for me at the doorway. "You know what?"

"What?" I asked. He wrapped his arms around my waist loosely and I hung my arms from his neck.

"I'm kind of glad that the Stolls made that video."

"Why?" I asked. I, personally, wanted to destroy that DVD.

"Because," Percy said, "I liked reliving that moment. It was our first real moment. I mean, there was that other kiss you gave to me when I was about to die but that doesn't really count."

I smiled a little, "I think it does. That was the first time I worked up the courage to actually kiss you. I liked it."

"So did I," he murmured against my neck. He kissed me lightly on my neck, working his way to my ear.

"Percy," I said breathlessly.

"Annabeth," he moaned and kissed my lips. I pressed my body against his and slipped my fingers under the collar of his shirt. He kissed my jaw and I groaned.

"Percy, no," I whispered. "Not here, not now."

"Annabeth," he whined. I laughed and kissed his nose.

"Later," I said and winked. He grinned and followed me out the door, never letting go of my hand.

Chiron's POV

I watched the two teens, so undoubtedly in love, made their way out of the room to join the others. Even though this sort of thing was forbidden, I allowed them to do it every once in a while. They had deserved it. And with all the harm that was going to happen to them... I shook my head. No, it was a dream, and only a dream. But then again, Lady Hera was usually never wrong when it came to danger. Hopefully this was just a false alarm. The thought of Gaea waking was too terrible to imagine.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Thanks for reading! I've noticed that not as many people are reviewing the story. Just to let you know, I get a lot of my ideas from reviewers (not to mention Aggie, who came up with Leroy). So, more reviews = more chapters, faster! Soooo REVIEW! If you have something that you would like in a chapter, leave it in a review!**

**Also, the video idea was originally kayla-thebored's but I liked it a lot and I wanted Meg's reaction to their kiss at camp.**

**Luv ya, and REVIEW!**

**-Lou**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey there fellow Couch Chihuahuas! I'm not dead, nor is this the end of the story! I was just referring to HoO! **

**Questions:**

**Q: Are Meg and Connor gonna get together?**

**A: Maybe, maybe not. You'll have to wait ;)**

**Q: Are you gonna put in the Heroes of Olympus?**

**A: It will end with Percy disappearing. But, I think I'll make a sequel about how they all go to Goode after the Giant War. We'll see how this plays out ;)**

**Q: Who is Leroy?**

**A: Leroy is my emotional conscience about a specific person. I'm not saying who!**

**QOTC: ****_If you are what you eat, then cannibals are the only humans. - Unknown_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson. Annabeth does. ;)**

Percy's POV

The rest of the day was really uneventful. Though, there was a really funny incident involving the Stolls, a canoe, and my water powers. Annabeth and I were taking a walk at the beach after dinner. We had decided to skip the campfire to be by ourselves.

"You wanna go swimming?" I asked randomly, cutting off Annabeth's über long architecture rant.

"Um, sure, but I don't have my swim suit," Annabeth said.

"Son of Poseidon," I said and pointed at myself. She laughed and pushed me a little. We held hands and walked into the surf. The water was up to our knees, then our waists, then our chests, then our necks. At this point, I touched Annabeth's shoulder and our clothes dried off magically. We could feel the coolness and silkiness of water around us. I gripped Annabeth from behind and I pulled her under the water. We sunk lower and lower, about thirty feet underwater. I willed the bubbles to come together to create one gigantic one. We popped through the end. Annabeth gasped a lungful of air.

"You okay?" I asked her. She lay down beside me and we cuddled up in the bubble. She lay her head against my shoulder and set an arm around my waist. She nodded and held up one finger, saying, _Just a second_.

"Wow," she whispered and looked around her. We were at the bottom of the beach. Sea shells and rocks glittered on the fine sand. Seaweed swayed in the current as fish of all sorts darted in and out of the long sea grasses. We looked up and saw moonlight flicker through the gentle waves at the surface.

"I know, right? I wish I could show you Atlantis, but the pressure would kill you. I would prefer it if my Wise Girl didn't die," I said into her blond, curly hair.

"Oh, I wish. I heard that it's beautiful," she whispered. I squeezed her in an awkward one-armed hug.

"It is. This is nothing compared to Atlantis. There's pearl walls and fish just swim in and out of the windows, any time they please. And the view of the ocean floor is... Magical. Just, amazing. But I don't exactly like it there."

"Why not?" Annabeth asked and looked into my sea-green eyes with her grey ones.

"Amphitrite. She acts as if I'm some sort of abomination. Same as Triton, but it's more like I'm that lazy brother he's ashamed to call family," I sighed.

"You aren't lazy, far from it," Annabeth muttered.

"I know right? I mean, have you _seen_ these abs?" I said, lifting up my shirt to show them off.

Annabeth laughed, "Yes, I have. And they are _very_ sexy. Now, shut up and kiss me."

And I did. She shifted herself so her long, tan legs were straddling my waist. I wrapped an arm around her waist and slid my other hand into her long, blond curls. Her hands trailed down my neck to the bottom of my shirt. She lifted up the hem of my shirt and slid her slender hands up it. She rested them on my stomach. I shivered and she smiled. I kissed her neck and this time it was her turn to shiver. I grinned. We lay there a while, kissing, talking and eventually dozing.

After about two hours, I willed the bubble to float upwards and we popped to the surface. "You wanna stay with me tonight?" I whispered into Annabeth's ear. She yawned and nodded.

We walked to the Poseidon cabin together. It was already well passed curfew, but it looked like everyone knew where we were anyway. Oh gods. I felt my face heat up. If they knew where we were they must have known what we were doing. Just wonderful, Thalia's gonna have a Heyday. We opened the door as quietly as we could, it creaked a lot, and tiptoed into the cabin.

"Here," I whispered and threw Annabeth some old running shorts and a t-shirt, "you can change the bathroom."

She nodded and kissed my cheek lightly, "Love you."

I smiled. She walked into the small bathroom and I pulled off my shirt. I yanked off my jeans and replaced them with pyjama pants. I didn't wear a shirt to bed; they always ended up tangling around me and strangling me. Annabeth came out of the bathroom, a toothbrush in her mouth. She had started to keep clothes and her, um, lady stuff in my cabin now, since she slept in my cabin more often than her own. I honestly didn't know why Chiron hadn't put a stop to this, considering we were breaking about fifty rules when we did this, but I couldn't have been more grateful. The worst of my demigod dreams always left me alone when Annabeth was with me, and when a bad dream did hit me, seeing Annabeth when I woke up always calmed me down. Because at least she was safe, and at least she was with me.

We crawled under the silky sheets in my bed. We lay on our sides, our backs facing the wall. I wound an arm around her thin waist and she buried her face into my bare chest. I kissed the top of her head lightly. We lay there for a while, just being comforted by the other's presence.

"What are we gonna do?" Annabeth asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, are we gonna go back to school after this? I mean, maybe we should just stay at camp for a bit. Just so we're safe."

"Annabeth," I muttered, "I will never really be completely safe. Nor will you, or Thalia, or Nico, or the Stolls. I might be safer than a year ago, before Kronos was defeated. But we're demigods; it's like our parents signed us up for a difficult life before we were even born."

She laughed dryly, "Oh, I know what you mean. It's like Dad just hated me, so he chose the worst place to live, with the least understanding parents in the most difficult way."

"Yeah," I said, "it's like my mom specifically chose Poseidon to be my dad. I mean, come on! Why can't I be, like, Apollo or Hermes' son, that way my amazing girlfriend's mom can at least like me a little."

"She does, she just doesn't know it yet."

I sighed and said, "I love you so much."

"I know you've told me a million times," Annabeth laughed.

"Well, make it a million and one."

She smacked me very lightly, "Still too cheesy, Seaweed Brain."

"Still doesn't change the fact that I love you."

She snuggled into my chest more, "I love you, too. 'Night."

"Good night, Wise Girl." And with that I drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

LINE BREAKER

Connor's POV

The blinding sunlight warmed me as I stretched awake in the early morning. How was that for a dramatic sentence? Ha! You actually thought I was gonna think like _that_? Sure... Anyway, I got up and went to wake up Travis when I noticed another figure in bed with him. Katie Gardner, his girlfriend. I pulled out the video camera on Travis' nightstand and started filming. Finally, I couldn't it anymore. I burst out laughing at his predicament.

"Wha...?" Travis said groggily. He noticed me rolling on the floor laughing and Katie in his bed. "Connor! What the Hades?!"

"Y-You _player_, Travis! I didn't know you had it in you!" I choked out through my laughter.

"I-It's not my fault! I swear! She just had nightmares last night and she came in here for, you know, comforting! That's _it_," he cried desperately.

"What the hell is that noise?" Katie muttered, her voice gravelly from sleep. "Travis, get rid of it."

"So, Katie," I said casually, "how'd you sleep?"

Her face went white when she saw me, and half of the cabin, staring at her. Then she went red when she saw the video camera. "STOLL! PUT AWAY THE CAMERA!" she shouted. She jumped out of bed, and I noticed she was only wearing a tank top and booty shorts.

I laughed and yelled, "NEVER!" I dove down the hallway and flopped on a bunk in the girls' dorm, where it just so happened that Meg was sleeping still on there. She woke with a jolt.

"What the hell?!" she screamed.

"Oops! Sorry, I'm trying to get away from a really pissed off Katie!" I said and cowered behind her. Now I know what you're thinking, _Wow, Connor, you've fought against a Titan, but you're scared of Katie? Blah, blah, blah._ But Katie is _murderous_ when she gets mad. One time, she chained Travis and I to a rock for a whole day in the middle of winter just because of an itty bitty prank we pulled (we stole all of her bras; it was hilarious!).

"Why is Katie even in the cabin?" Meg asked, while rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

I grinned wickedly, "Katie and Travis were having a late night date." I stared into her violet eyes, framed in long black eyelashes. I got lost in the pools of purple. What? No! No, I didn't! I don't like her like that!

She got an evil look in her beautiful eyes, "Give me the camera."

"What? Why?" I exclaimed and clutched video camera to my chest.

"Jut trust me!" she said. She grabbed the camera out of my hands and hid it under her pillow, but left small space in between the blankets and the pillow so that it would still filming Katie and her reaction when she eventually found me. I was very fast, in reality, and it came it very handy during pranks and you needed to make a quick getaway.

"You, my dear, are a genius," I said. Her cheeks turned a dusty rose colour.

"Um, thanks, my dear," she said back, giving me a knock-out half smile. My brain slowly turned to mush. _Focus, Stoll, focus!__  
_

"STOLL!" Katie yelled, barging through the door. "Give me the damned camera!"

"Now, now, Katie," I said, waving a finger at her in mock disapproval, "Watch your language."

She came up up to me and grabbed the collar of my pyjama shirt, and pulled me menacingly close, "You listen here, Stoll. I will find that camera and I will get revenge. Or, better yet, I'll just send Annabeth after you."

My face went white, "NO! Anyone but Annabeth! She'll have me stand up in front of a target as she throws knives at my face! **(HAHA! Divergent reference! No? Okay, I'll stop trying to be funny)** Nooo...!"

"I'd pray to Tyche, maybe you'll get some good luck."

"Who's Tyche?" I asked stupidly.

"She's the goddess of luck, stupid!" Katie cried.

"Sorry, mind fart," I said.

"What's a mind fart?" Meg asked me, raising her eyebrows at me.

"I meant brain fart, but it came out mind fart!" I said.

"Yeah, you did have a mind fart," Katie said, laughing a little.

"Oh whatever."

"Well, I'm gonna go have some cereal," Katie said.

"Oh my gods, Katie, you're like an incarnation of your mother!"

"Cereal is good for you! So, is farming..." Katie pondered, scratching her chin.

"Sure, it is. You just keep thinking that, Katie," I said, grinning.

"Remember that I can still talk to Annabeth, Stoll," she said warningly.

I gulped and backed up slowly. She cackled madly and walked out of the room, which left Meg and I in the room together, alone (the rest of the girls had left the room while I was laughing me arse off at Katie and Travis, also known as Tratie)

"So," I said awkwardly.

"So," she replied, equally as awkward. We stood there a moment until she said, "I, um, I'd better get ready."

"Oh, oh yeah, right. Sorry, I'll just, um, leave," I said and my cheeks burned red. I walked out of the room and, like the idiot I am, tripped over my own feet. I heard a giggle as I closed the door. _Great,_ I thought, _now I just made an idiot out of myself in front of the girl I like._

Okay, yes I admit it, I like Meg. The way her eyes sparkle with mischief, her smile, sparkling like pearls. Oh, jeez, I was whipped. I was turning into Travis!

I pulled on a plain green shirt and cargo shorts. Travis glared at me from across the room, "Oh, grow up!"

He grinned at me and I grinned back. I knew he couldn't stay mad at me long! Ha! One point for Connor!

"Cabin Eleven, fall in!" we called together. The campers lined up behind us in order of seniority. We walked out to the dining pavilion. I sat down in between Meg and Travis.

"So, how'd you sleep?" I asked Travis casually. He glared at me over his plate, which was piled with pancakes, fresh fruit and eggs.

"Fine," he snapped and took another bite of pancake. Meg and I stifled our laughs. "Oh, shut up," Travis muttered. We burst out into laughter.

"Then don't sleep with your girlfriend," I said and winked.

"Oh gods, don't say it like that!" Travis cried and Meg and I burst out into another round of laughter.

"Hey," Malcolm came running up to us, "have you guys seen Percy or Annabeth? Annabeth didn't come back to the cabin last night."

"I bet I know where they are," I said and grinned evilly.

"What do you mean?" Malcolm asked hesitantly. I gave him a sly look and smirked.

LINE BREAKER

We (Rowen, Dylan, Justin, Malcolm, Meg, Travis and I) all walked to the Poseidon cabin. I knocked on the door quietly. No answer. I knocked again. Still no answer. I opened the door to the cabin slowly. Inside, Annabeth and Percy were still asleep on Percy's bed. Percy's arms were wrapped around Annabeth's waist protectively. Annabeth was gripping Percy's bare shoulder (I was so jealous of his muscles), her other hand splayed on his chest. Their foreheads and noses were touching. They looked so peaceful, and it seemed a shame to wake them up the way I was going to. Sigh, oh well. I crept up to the pair and gave Travis, who manning the camera, a thumb's up. I leaned into Percy's ear and yelled, "WAKE UP!"

He jolted up and accidentally knocked Annabeth off the bed. "Ouch! Jeez, Seaweed Brain! Glad to know you love me so much you'd throw me on the floor!" Annabeth said while pushing herself up to her feet.

"Well, so-o-ory, but I was kinda woken up very rudely by this idiot here," Percy said.

"Hey! I am _not_ an idiot!" I said.

"Yes, you are," Meg teased.

"Shut up!" I told her angrily and she mocked hurt.

"Ouch, Stoll, that really, really, hurt," she said and wiped away a false tear.

"Would you guys stop flirting and tell us why you woke us up?" Percy asked irritatedly. He rubbed his eyes and got up, pulling Annabeth into his arms. Gods, he is _not _a morning person.

Meg and I blushed. "We came to wake you guys up. What, erm, what exactly were you doing, especially without a shirt, Percy?" Travis said slyly.

Annabeth and Percy blushed, "Shut up," they both muttered. Oh, this was gonna be fun to spread around. The pure daughter of Athena sleeping in the same bed as her boyfriend who was wearing no shirt.

**Yay! Another chapter done! Sorry this took so long to update... We got costumes for dance last night (YAY!) and I was a little too hyper to write. Also, I was REALLY happy with all the reviews I've been getting, especially the contructive criticism! Thanks for reading!**

**Don't forget to REVIEW!**

**-Lou**


	16. Chapter 16

**Heya! Sorry his took so long to update! I literally wrote this like three or four times until I was satisfied with it. I won't be updating this late anymore, hopefully. Enjoy!**

**QOTC: _Yes, I plan to forgive and forget. Forgive how stupid I was, and forget you. -Unknown_**

**Questions:**

**Q: What's the sequel gonna be about?**

**A: You'll have to wait and see, dear friend.**

**Q: Have you read Divergent?**

**A: OMG! Yes! I made a Divergent reference...**

**Q: Who is your favorite PJO character?**

**A: Annabeth or Thalia. Annabeth because I just love her and I really admire her strength of character. Thalia because she's so damn funny!**

**Disclaimer: ME: You can't hide forever! *eye twitches***

**RICK: You don't own PJO!**

**ME: I'm gonna find you... And when I do, you'll give me PJO.**

**RICK: NEVER!**

Annabeth's POV

That afternoon, all of us (demigods and mortals) traveled back into the city. It looked like Rowen and Dylan were really nervous about telling their parents that they knew who they really were. I would be to. We arrived at Meg's ginormous two-story home, and dropped her off. The cover story was that she had spent the night at my place, texted her mom and dad, but it obviously 'didn't get through'. She waved happily; I guess she must have been happy that she knew why we were so weird all the time ('cause that's the only reason...).

After we dropped off Justin, we headed to Rowen's apartment. Percy and I came with her to her door. Her dad, a handsome middle aged man with thinning brown hair and blue eyes, opened the door, "Oh, Row! Where have you been? I've been worried sick!" he cried and enveloped her in a hug.

"Um, sir? I'm Annabeth Chase and this is my boyfriend, Percy Jackson. Could we come inside? We have something to tell you." He nodded and we stepped inside the suite. It was large and echoey, a penthouse. The walls were a warm beige and the floors were marble. Percy whistled stupidly and I hit him in the gut. He glared at me but stopped whistling.

"Why don't we all talk in the dinning room?" he said and lead us through the echoey hallway. Our wet sneakers slipped on the floor. I grabbed Percy's hand and he laced his fingers with mine. We sat down at an elegant oak table, Percy right beside me, Mr. Smith and Rowen across from us. "What's this about?"

"Mr Smith, have you ever heard about the Greek gods?" I asked and he nodded. "Well, they're still around. And, they have children with mortals. Percy and I are demigods. And, er, so is your daughter." He sat there for a while, blinking.

"What?" he breathed.

"Rowen's mother is actually Aphrodite, the goddess of love and beauty," I said.

He took a deep breath, "So, who are your, er, parents, I mean parent, I mean... God?"

I laughed a little. He was taking this surprisingly well. "I am Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena."

Percy smiled warmly and I melted, "Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon."

"Now, Mr Smith, we have a reason for being here. Now that your daughter knows who she is, she will be attacked by monsters. Monsters... They challenge us, to see who's stronger. Rowen needs to come to Camp Half-Blood, a summer camp for people like us where you train to survive," Percy said.

"How long will Row be there?" Mr Smith asked.

"Usually, demigods can stay alive with only a summer's worth of training, like Percy and I, but some stay year-round, because they aren't accepted at home, or because they are attacked too much. Rowen, her mother being Aphrodite, should be fine with just a summer's worth of training," I answered. He sighed with relief and I felt a pang of jealousy creep up on me. My dad and Susan loved it when I was gone for the summer; it kept them safe from the monster attacks. "Thank you for your time, Mr Smith."

"No, thank you, for keeping Rowen safe," he said shaking my hand.

I smiled, "Demigods have to stick together. Like I said,tmo all demigods' parents are as forgiving as you." Percy clasped my hand and we walked back to his place (Dylan had been dropped off by Argus while we were talking to Mr Smith).

"Crazy weekend, huh?" Percy said as he opened the door to his apartment building.

"That," I said and pushed the elevator button, "is and understatement."

He laughed and offered me to go first into the elevator. "School tomorrow," he remarked, stepping a little closer to me.

I groaned, "Ugh, don't remind me."

"You could stay with me," he whispered hoarsely into my ear. He kissed my neck lightly, slowly making his way up to my ear. "We could skip a day."

My breathing became shallow, and my heart rate sped up. "Well, I wouldn't want to miss a day of education, now would I?" I said, hoping that my voice didn't sound as breathless to him as it did to me.

He chuckled, "Mm... Are you sure?" His lips made their way onto the perfect spot between my collar bone and neck. I groaned and my head fell backwards.

No. "Yes."

He kissed me hungrily and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He moaned and pressed me against the wall of the elevator. I tangled my fingers in his raven colored locks. His fingers found the hem of my shirt and he slid them onto my stomach. I shivered involuntarily.

Then suddenly, the bell dinged and an older man jumped. "Holy cricket! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

My face was red, "Oh look Percy, it's our floor!" I pulled him out of the elevator and the doors closed behind us, closing on a very disgruntled old man. Oops. It was actually our floor (coincidence much?). Percy picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. "Percy! What the Hades?! Put me down!"

"Ha ha ha! Never!" Percy cried and ran down the hallway. A young woman with light blond hair and warm golden eyes with two little girls poking their heads out from under her legs opened her door to see what all the noise was about.

She smiled at me and waved. I smiled and waved back at her. "Having fun?" she said.

"I'm not sure if it's 'fun' with this idiot," I said and she laughed.

"I'm not an idiot!" Percy said.

I patted his unruly hair, "Sure, you aren't, Seaweed Brain."

"Love you too," he muttered.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I love you. Now, put me down!" I cried, pounding on his back with my fists, careful to avoid his weak point. The woman laughed and her two little girls giggled cutely.

"Never!" Percy cried and ran down the hallway, me protesting the whole way. He set me down in front of the door to his apartment. Blood rushed to my head, dizzying me for a second. I clutched Percy's arm and he caught me before I fell on my face. Sally opened the door and smiled.

"Thank the gods! You're home so late!" Sally cried and ushered into the house, but not before giving the two of us a bone crushing hug. Seriously, for such a mild mannered lady, she sure had muscle. "What exactly happened?"

"Two half-bloods, one mortal who can see through the Mist and another regular mortal," Percy said and Sally smiled.

"You're such a good person, Percy. I suspect you two were at Camp all weekend?" Sally asked.

"Yes," I answered. "We couldn't just leave them to fend for themselves."

She smiled again, broader this time, "Off to bed, the both of you. You have school tomorrow." We started to protest, but she held up her hand to stop us, "No buts. Now go." We groaned and got up. I changed into my pajamas quickly and tied my hair up into a French braid. I lay face down on Percy's bed and buried my face into his pillow. I felt someone flop down beside me.

"Peeeeeeercyyyyyyyy!" I groaned and I felt the bed shake with his laughter.

"Annabeeeeeeeeth!" he replied in the same tone.

"Go awaaaaaaaaaay!" I said and grinned into the pillow.

"No," he replied shortly.

"You dare defy me? I am the Great Annabeth Chase!" I said in a mocking tone.

"Well, then I guess I'll just have to tickle you!" Percy said and ambushed me on the bed. I screeched as he tickled my sides. He flipped me over and straddled me. He brushed his fingers on my sides making me squeak and cry out in laughter.

"What the Hades is going on here?" Sally said as she opened the door to see Percy straddling me on the floor of his bedroom.

"A tickle war," Percy said as he got off of me and helped me up.

"A tickle war?" Sally asked disbelieving.

"Yes," Percy said bluntly.

"Go to bed," Sally chuckled. Percy dragged me down onto his bed and I landed on top of him with an 'Omf!'

"Oops," he said and lay me down beside him. I lay my head on his muscular chest, listening to sound of his heartbeat.

"Oops is correct," I muttered and he laughed.

"Sorry," he said, "I didn't mean to do that, you know."

"I know, you were just being your Seaweed Brain self," I said with a small smile.

"Yeah, but I'm your Seaweed Brain," he kissed my forehead.

"And I'm your Wise Girl," I replied and kissed his nose.

We lay there in a comfortable silence until we both fell asleep to the other's heartbeat.

/

The next morning was absolutely hectic. Percy and I managed to oversleep by an hour, so we missed our ride to school with Paul. We ended up being only ten minutes late for school, but I don't like being late at all. We snuck into Greek class where Miss Hoberman was lecturing the class on how Dionysus was the god of the sun. Um, no. There was no way in hell that our pudgy camp director was the über cool god of the sun.

"Mr Jackson! Miss Chase!" she squeaked. The Hobgoblin... "Why are you so late?"

"Overslept," we shrugged.

"Very well, take your seats!" she practically squealed and we sat down at the back of the class. Mia glared at me the whole time.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Little Miss Perfect," she sneered in her nasally tone.

"Hello, Mia," I said with a fake smile, "how was your weekend?"

"Just wonderful," she said and turned back to texting her weekly boy-toy, Jeremiah.

The rest of Greek was super easyand really boring. Meg wasn't at school for some reason. I just hoped that she was okay and didn't get into any trouble because of this weekend. We had decided that we wouldn't be telling her parents unless absolutely necessary. It wasn't necessary now.

Percy and I walked into English together. Paul was sitting at his desk, grading papers it looked like. "Ah, yes. Percy and Annabeth. You got to school alright? I'm so sorry I couldn't wait for you, but as a teacher, I need to be here early."

"No, it's fine. We managed to over sleep. Sally barely got us out the door," I said. Dylan came up behind us.

"Do you guys live together or something?" he asked.

Dylan's POV

I regretted the question as soon as it came out. I still had a bit of a crush in Annabeth. She was so pretty, with her long blond hair and her beautiful grey eyes...

"Yeah," Percy admitted sheepishly. I shook myself out of my stuppor and looked at the pair.

"Your parents actually allowed this?" I asked.

Annabeth laughed dryly, "After about fifty IM's and thirty phone calls. My mom still doesn't like the idea."

My eyes widened in realization. Her mom was Athena, his was Poseidon. Wow, they really shouldn't be dating. "Why aren't you dead yet?" I asked Percy. Annabeth burst out laughing and Percy blushed.

"I honestly have no clue how he's still alive, with the amount of gods and other people he's pissed off." Percy pouted.

"It's not my fault they threaten everyone I love!" Percy cried. The whole class snapped their heads in his direction.

"Okay Percy. Just take your seat," Mr Blofis said with a smile. Mr Blofis was my favourite teacher. He was always so funny and fun in class. He especially liked to make fun of Percy, but in a good natured way, not in a sadistic, I-am-going-to-ruin-you way.

"Okay class, we'll start where we left in the Odyssey. Odysseus has just faced Scylla and Charibdis-" Both Percy and Annabeth flinched when Paul said this. "-and he has landed on Pollyphemeus' island. Can anyone tell me who Pollyphemeus is?" Both Percy and Annabeth raised their hands. "Yes, Percy?"

"Polluphemeus is a cyclops with really bad fashion taste," he said and Annabeth smothered her giggles in his shirt.

"Um, okay, then. Can anyone tell me how Odysseus defeated him? Yes, Percy, again."

"Odysseus tricked the monster into thinking that his name was actually 'Nobody' and then he poked his eye out. Then, when Pollyphemeus asked Poseidon, his father-" Percy winced. I felt bad for him; I wouldn't want a monster for a brother. "-to curse him, he didn't know his real name, so it didn't work."

Annabeth raised her hand. "Yes Annabeth? Anything to add?"

"Um yeah. I just wanted to say that the 'Nobody' thing was a plan worthy of Athena."

"Yeah, it was until someone was stuck underneath a sheep's belly for a half hour. And then Nobody was knocked out cold and almost died," Percy retorted.

Annabeth shrugged, "Yes, well, I'm pretty sure that this _someone _has gotten themselves into many situations where Nobody has been worried sick before. For example, getting lost for two weeks straight."

Percy scoffed and motioned for Paul to continue the lesson. I made a mental note to ask them about that later. The rest of the class was pretty boring. So was Advanced Drama the next period. Finally, it was lunch time.

I walked to our usual lunch table and found that the only people there were Grover, Katie and the Stolls. "Where is everyone?" I asked. They shrugged, not knowing or caring.

Suddenly, Justin, Rowen, Clarisse, Chris, Thalia, Nico, Oercy and Annabeth all came bursting through the door. They were laughing their heads off. Great; I was out of the loop again.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Thalia p-punched Mia i-in the face! It was so f-f-funny!" Rowen said through her giggles.

"Wait, what?" Grover said and leaned forward eagerly.

"Well, she was being a bitch to Annabeth. She was talking to her gang of sluts about how Percy was hers and how she was going to destroy Annabeth. So, I came out from where we were eavesdropping and asked her who the hell she thought she was. And she said that I was an ugly mother effer and how I would never get a boyfriend, and how I was gonna to die alone and whatever. So, I punched her," Thalia said and stole one of Percy's fries. "It was hilarious! Her reaction was awesome. Her face got all blotchy and she started sweating through her make up. Oh, gods, it was wonderful."

I laughed and everyone joined in. I noticed Rowen and Justin staring at each other and made another mental note to ask Justin what that was all about.

**Aha! Another chapter done! Sorry this is so pathetically short, but I literally wrote this at least three of four times until I was satisfied with it! Send me in ideas via review or PM. I think this'll be done in another five or so more chapters, then I'll start the sequel!**

**Take care and REVIEW**

**-Lou**


	17. Chapter 17

**Heeeelloooo! It's meeee! hahaha! Okay, major mental breakdown! I don't really have anything to say...**

**QOTC: ****_If you love two people at the same time, choose the second one, because if you really loved the first one you wouldn't have fallen for the second. -Johnny Depp_**

**Questions:**

**Q: Where do you get the Greek translations?**

**A: Google translate is a wonderful thing...**

**Q: Coke or Pepsi?**

**A: I don't really taste a difference. Either or; I just like pop.**

**Q: Why don't you ever update?**

**A: Uh, I think I've been doing pretty well, as far as updating. I try to update a 3000 word chapter (yes, every chapter is on average 3000 words) every day/second day.**

**Disclaimer: I own a paperback copy of the PJO series, not the rights to the books. You know what that means...**

Percy's POV

Annabeth and I walked into the pool, where Coach Collins was talking about water safety. We had moved on from sword and knife fighting to swimming (coincidence much?). I glanced at Annabeth, who was sporting the formfitting Goode High School swim suit. And, gods, she looked beautiful. Her long blond hair was pulled up in its usual ponytail, and her swim suit was hugging every slight curve of her toned body. It's not like she tried to look this good. She just did. We sat down beside one another on the pool floor. I was itching to get into the cool, clear water. I'd have to will myself wet, which was something I rarely did, because I hated drying off after. But still, it would be awesome to have that adrenaline rush that water gave me.

"Alright, Cupcakes," the Coach braked, "do a quick warm-up of three laps, there and back. NO SLACKING!"

We groaned and I jumped into the pool. My brain went on hyper drive. Annabeth smirked at me and I splashed her. She narrowed her eyes and grabbed a kick board and used it to create a giant wave at me. It splashed on my head, giving me even more power. She screeched and swan away. I caught up to her easily, and pulled her against my body. "You really should think about who you challenge, Wise Girl," I whispered into her ear.

"Oi!" the Coach yelled. "Get going, you two!"

We laughed and I pecked Annabeth quickly. We did the laps faster than anyone in the class, but I was son of Poseidon, so it wasn't that much a challenge. I found myself holding back (because if I hadn't, I would've been done those laps, faster than you could say 'fish'). Annabeth was just in great shape (and it showed). We waited at the other end of the pool for the rest of the students. Most were still on their second lap. Annabeth hung her arms around my neck loosely. She buried her face in my neck and sighed. The rest of the students grabbed the edge of the wall. Coach Collins blew his whistle and Annabeth and I jumped. Yeah, we had been staring into each other's eyes, lost in the endless pools of grey and green.

"Okay, we'll be starting with some freestyle races. Everyone, partner up!" Coach screamed and blew his whistle. Sometimes I think he has a serious drug problem and that whistle is his crack...

"Oh, Percy!" I heard a nasally voice squeak. I turned around and groaned. Mia was walking up to me, her hips shaking a little too much, in her Goode High School... Bikini? It looked like Mia had taken a pair of safety scissors to her swim wear. "Do you want to be my partner? I mean, someone like _you_ should be partnered with someone like _me_, don't you think?"

Annabeth's POV

Oh, that _bitch_! In her skanky bikini and fake tan and her dyed blond hair with half the roots sticking out! Ugh! How could she hit on my boyfriend, when I, his _girlfriend_, was right there! I repeat, ugh!

"Um, yeah, sorry Mia. I've already got a partner," Percy said. I smirked at her and she narrowed her eyes.

"Who? Her? Why do you want her when you could have this?" she said and gestured to her barely covered body.

"Look, Mia. I'm not interested in you. I love Annabeth. More than you could ever imagine. I don't want to be your weekly boy-toy. I'm not interested in sluts! Please, would you just leave me _alone_," Percy pleaded.

She bit her bottom lip and stalked away, her hips not shaking as much. It seemed that Percy had actually hurt her feelings. Served her right... Or did it? Did anyone deserve to be hurt? Sure, Mia was a jerk, but I didn't like hurting people like that. Percy sighed in relief. He pulled me to his chest and kissed my hair.

_Oh my gods! His abs! AGH! And his arms! They're so muscular. Oh, gods, if you __could just jump in the water, he'll have those muscular arms around you in no time! Remember the canoe lake?_

Agh! No! Annabeth Chase can't be thinking that! I shook myself mentally and listened to Coach Collins, "Alright! First pair; Rose and Florence!" He blew his whistle for the millionth time that day, and the two girls dived into the pool. They were fast-ish. Not as fast as Percy, but that was expected, as he was the son of Poseidon.

They jumped out the pool and Coach Collins bellowed, "Florence, you won by 1.6 seconds! Next pair; Percy and Annabeth!" He looked at us, comparing our builds. "Are you sure that's even?"

I grinned, "Positive." We climbed onto the diving platforms.

"You want me to easy on you? That way it'll be fair," Percy mocked.

I smirked, "You wish, Seaweed Brain."

The whistle sounded and I dove into the cool water. I front crawled my way through the pool. I felt the currents around me move forward. _That cheater._ I kicked the other side of the pool and swam back the other way. Percy was about three feet ahead of me. I sped up slightly and touched the wall three seconds after him.

"Percy, you won by 3.9 seconds. Next pair; Molly and Peter!"

Percy offered me his hand to get me out of the pool. I grabbed it and he yanked me out of the water. "Not bad for a rookie, Wise Girl."

"Oh please," I said as I wrapped a worn white towel around me, "you used your powers, I could feel it. Cheater." I threw a towel at his face. He turned red and towelled off his wet hair. I threw my towel that I was using on my hair on my bag pulled on Percy's old _Onerepublic_ t-shirt. It hung of of my one shoulder and fell to my mid-thigh.

Percy wrapped his arms around me from behind, "You know, you look really sexy in that."

My face flushed and he had a stupid grin on his face, "Um, thanks. Oh, wipe that stupid look on your face!"

He laughed and kissed me lightly. Fire sparked through my veins.

_Yes! He isn't wearing a shirt!_

Stupid, freaking hormones! Shut up! Percy pulled away, leaving me breathless. He grinned at me and we both started laughing, like, hysterical laughter. The whole class stared at us like we were crazy. My knees went week and I clutched Percy for support. Apparently, he wasn't strong enough to handle my 130 pounds and we fell into the pool. I submerged under water and Percy started laughing. I broke surface and took one look at Percy's red face before busting into a new round of laughter. Yeah, we were crazy. We clambered out of the pool and and sat on the edge. "Th-This is the Sea o-of Monsters all over again!" Percy cried.

"B-Baby blue tuxedo kilt!" I screamed in recognition.

Percy laughed again. The students gave us odd looks, but I couldn't care less what they thought. "FISH PONIES!"

I laughed again, "Inside joke," I told the class, "you wouldn't understand." They all shook their heads and Meg gave me an _Explain late or die!_ look.

The rest of gym was stupidly easy; we sat on the bleachers and watched people race. We walked to Architecture silently and Percy left me at the door. I entered the classroom and took my seat at the back of the room. The teacher, Mr Fewllo, entered the class, his frayed tweed jacket and slacks swaying in a nonexistent wind. "Hello class!" he said in a rather high-pitched voice for a guy. He set a large stack of papers on his desk and smiled at us. His eyes lingered on me hungrily and I swallowed nervously. He scanned my body quickly before turning back to the class. "Alright, we have been working on basic building designs for the past week. Now, we will be working on some more complicated sketches; specifically Greek architecture." I perked up when he said 'Greek'. "Now, we'll start with a basic sketch of a temple. Go and let your imagination flow!" He waved his hands like a gay fairy. Great, a pedophiliac, gay fairy wants to get into my pants! Note the sarcasm. I pulled out a piece of graph paper and started on a new sketch for Aphrodite's temple (gods, she was so annoying!).

Fifteen minutes later, I was done with the thing and I pulled out my iPod, started playing _Fireflies_ by _Owlcity_.

_'You would not believe your eyes,_

_If ten million fireflies,_

_Lit up the world as I fell asleep.'_

I hummed along quietly and pulled out my copy of _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. _Silent tears dripped down my cheeks as I read about Dobby's death (Dobby! No!). The teacher came up to me and lifted my chin with his clammy thumb and forefinger. I cringed at his touch and looked into his cold, hazel eyes._  
_

"What's wrong?" he whispered. I jerked away from his hand.

"Um, nothing," I said. He eyed my body. The pervert. His eye turned slight-pupiled. Great, a pervert and a monster. He walked away slowly, keeping his peripheral vision on me. I turned back to my book, my heart palpitating in my chest. The bell rang and I jumped out of my seat, gathering all of my things. I practically ran out of the classroom and straight into Percy.

"Hey, there, Wise Girl," Percy said, then he noticed the worry in my eyes. "What's wrong?"

I looked into his sea-green orbs, "Mr Fewllo is a monster. And a pervert."

He pursed his lips, "Was he looking at you?"

"More than once did I notice him staring at me," I sighed. He pulled me against his body in a comforting hug. He was the best boyfriend in the whole world. I didn't care how cheesy it sounded, because it was true. He took my bag off of my shoulder and we walked out to the car.

When we arrived at the apartment, Percy and I got to work on our homework. Twenty minutes later, and he was still on question one of his Math.

"Okay so the formula for the area of a circle is 2πr, right?" Percy asked me and I facepalmed.

"No, Seaweed Brain, the formula is πr squared! Gods, I have told you this a million times!" I said, exasperated.

"Well, I'm sorry I'm not supposedly perfect like you!" he yelled and got stood up so he was towering over me at six foot two. I didn't know why he was so mad at me all of a sudden. I glared at him and he glared back, just as fierce.

"Well, at least I know how to do freaking grade eight math!" I shouted back. He narrowed his eyes.

"Obviously I'm not good enough for little miss perfect Annabeth, now am I? It isn't enough that I've saved the world multiple time, or defeated multiple Titans, or held up the sky, or killed countless monsters, or saved your ass just as much as you've saved mine! Now I need to be a freaking Einstein, just like you so your 'almighty' mother will approve of me!" he yelled and me. My eyes burned a little. I swallowed a lump that was building in my throat.

"Well, I would like a boyfriend with moderate intelligence!" I hissed back. He flinched. I should not have said that. My eyes softened, "Percy, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have said that!" Tears formed in my eyes, but I pushed them back. I tried to hug him but he backed away. The seeping pain of rejection hit me in the stomach. The lump in my throat grew larger.

"I'm going for a walk," he said tightly. He looked at me one more time, pain in those big green eyes that were usually so full of happiness and life. They weren't now.

"Percy, please!" I pleaded. Tears spilled over my cheeks, but he had slammed the door. I choked on a sob. _I am a horrible person._ I flung myself onto Percy's bed and sobbed into the sheets. They smelled like the sea, like Percy, like home.

Percy's POV

Annabeth's tear streaked face was etched into my mind as I marched down the crumbling sidewalk. _Stupid, worthless, second-rate, idiot._ All of the words teachers, other kids and Gabe used to call me. Gabe. I shivered involuntarily. The man who had abused me for years until I found Camp Half-Blood… And Annabeth. I choked on a sob as I remembered the things that beast did to me...

**WARNING! This part has mentions of physical and verbal abuse! don't read it unless you're okay with reading it! Thank you!**

_Gabe threw me against the wall, my head creating a crater in the drywall. "Stupid ass!" the pig bellowed and picked my up by my neck. I kicked little legs and swinged my four-year-old arms around in a pathetic attempt to get him off of me. "Sally's gone, buddy, time for some fun." He grinned at me, a sadistic, evil grin._

_"Let me go!" I cried and he dodged my fist. He threw me to the ground and punched me in the jaw. Then he kicked my in the stomach. Pain exploded inside of me and I saw stars swim in my vision. "Worthless; that's what you are! Stupid, worthless, second-rate, a pet, replaceable, an idiot. That's all you are; worthless." The words cut into me like broken shards of glass. It was true; I was worthless, second-rate, replaceable, an idiot. Those words hurt more than anything else he __could have done. He picked me up by the shirt collar and punched my eye. Tears formed in my eyes and they dripped down onto my cheeks. "Aw, is wittle Percy gonna cry?" Gabe mocked before kneeing me in the side. I gasped in pain and curled into a ball as he kicked, slapped, and punched me repeatedly._

_"You will not tell your mother about this, or I swear, I'll kill both you and your mother. Understand?" I nodded because I did understand. He would kill me and my mother without hesitation. Because he was evil._

**Okay, you can start reading again!**

I shook my head. No, I wouldn't remember that now. Not now, not ever. Gabe was gone, never to be seen again. I had never told anyone about what Gabe... Did to me. Not even my mom. I didn't want her to feel guilty about marrying him. She did it for my safety, my own good. Some good it did me. I wiped the sweat off of my brow and started back to the apartment. Inside, Annabeth was sitting on the couch, her eyes red and puffy from crying.

"Percy!" she cried when she saw me and threw her arms around my neck. I cringed a little as I remembered what Gabe and his poker buddies did before hugging her back. "I'm so sorry!" she said thickly.

"It's okay, Wise Girl," I said. I felt her shake her head on my shoulder.

She pulled back and wiped her eyes, from which fresh tears were falling, "No, it isn't. I'm so stupid; I should never have said that. I love you so much and I don't ever wan to lose you. Do you think you'll ever be able to forgive me?"

I smiled sadly, "You're already forgiven." she pulled me into another hug.

"Let's go to your room. Then you can tell me what's bothering you so much," she whispered into my ear.

I blanched. I didn't want to tell anyone what he did to me. She tugged me to the room and closed the door. I sat down on the bed and she cuddled up next to me. "What's wrong, Percy?" she asked. I lay down, trying to find the right words. I had decided to tell her. If I couldn't trust Annabeth, I couldn't trust anyone.

I took a deep breath, trying to figure out where to start, "Have I ever told you about Gabe?" She shook her head. "Well, he was my step-father before Paul. And he was never really... Nice to me."

"What do you mean?" she whispered. I bit my lower lip. To tell or not to tell?

"Well, he would call me stupid and worthless and, he, um, he would..." I trailed off.

"Sorry? I didn't catch that?" Annabeth asked, concerned now. She obviously hadn't thought that it'd be this kind of thing that was bothering me.

"He would hit me," I whispered. Tears formed in my eyes and I absentmindedly touched a long, thin scar on my abdomen from when Gabe had experimented with his new carving knife. It hadn't been deep when he cut it, but it had hurt like hell. I was ten at the time.

Annabeth's fists clenched and her jaw set, "Pardon? I think I heard that wrong. I thought you said that he had hit you."

I shook my head, signalling that she hadn't heard wrong, and her breathing became shallow. "Where is he? I'd like to introduce him to my dagger," Annabeth seethed.

"He's gone," I said quietly. Annabeth was really scary when she was mad.

"Gone?" she asked, relaxing slightly.

"Gone," I repeated.

"How so?" she inquired, still a little angry.

"After our first quest, I got a package; the one I sent up to Olympus." It took her a moment for her to understand and then her eyes widened in recognition.

"So you-" she started but I cut her off.

"I didn't; mom did. Gabe had been hitting her too, but I'm pretty sure that wasn't the only thing he did to her," I said in disgust. I had a suspicion that Gabe had raped my mom, on more than one occasion as well.

Annabeth's eyes widened and filled with tears, "Oh, Sally..." she whispered.

"Yeah, he was a jerk," I said.

"That's an understatement," she mumbled. "I can't believe someone would hurt you guys like that. You're both too sweet." She burrowed her face in my sweatshirt. We lay down against the pillow, my arm around her and her hands splayed across my chest. "Plus, you're my boyfriend."

"What does that have to do with Gabe?" I asked.

"Nothing," she said, grinning, "I just love the sound of it."

I smiled at her, "I love you, Annabeth, so, so much."

"I love you more," Annabeth muttered.

"I love you the most," I whispered back. "C'mon. I think Mom's making cookies."

"Ooooh! Cookies!" she squealed and hoped out of the bed. We chased each other into the kitchen. When we got there, my mom pulled me into a big hug.

"I heard everything," she mumbled. I felt her tears drip onto my neck. Paul stood in the corner, looking highly uncomfortable. "I'm so sorry. I should have recognized the signs. The way you flinched when he was around. Oh, Percy! I'm so, so, so sorry!"

"It's not for fault, Mom," I said and kissed her cheek.

She sniffled and said, "Yes, it is. I was so selfish! I put you in danger so I could keep you away from camp!"

"No, Mom," I said sternly. "Just... No. It wasn't your fault. It was Gabe's, all Gabe's. The asshole." She didn't even reprimand me for using such language. I guess she agreed, even if she didn't allow herself to say such things.

She kissed my cheek and I sat down beside Annabeth at the counter. Annabeth lay her head on my shoulder. She fed me a blue cookie and laughed as crumbs were left all over my face. "Gods, Seaweed Brain. I would have thought you knew how to eat a cookie properly, after all that you've eaten!"

"I do so know how to! eat a cookie Here, I'll show you!" I said and shoved a cookie into her face. She scowled and threw a piece of cookie at me.

"Alright, that's enough you two!" Paul said, his lips were pursed, but his eyes were smiling. "Off to bed, now. You have school tomorrow."

I sighed and licked the crumbs off of my cheeks. "Carry me, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth muttered sleepily.

"What?" I asked.

"Carry me!" she whined. I shook my head and picked her up princess-style. My mom and Paul were laughing silently behind me. I stuck my tongue out at them and carried Annabeth to my, more like our, bedroom. I set her down gently on the bed and crawled in beside her. She snuggled into me and I curled my body around her protectively.

And we fell asleep in each others' arms.'

**I hope the length of this chapter makes up for its extreme lateness. I'm so sorry, guys! But still, I think this is the longest chapter yet! Yay! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to send in any ideas you have for the story in a review! I love you guys so much! Thank you for over 250 reviews! I remember looking at my stats for the first time and seeing that I had over ten reviews... I'm way past that now, all because of you!**

**Thanks so much!**

**Live, Love, and REVIEW!**

**-Lou**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey there guys! I'm sorry for not updating; dance and shtuff. So, yeah, I won't be updating this late anymore, hopefully. I hope the length of this chapter (3,573 words!) makes up for the late update.**

**Questions:**

**Q: Who is your favourite HoO character?**

**A: Team Leo, all the way!**

**Q: Do you like Harry Potter?**

**A: I LOVE Harry Potter! It brought me together with my best friend. LOL, I'm such a nerd!**

**QOTC: _God does not want religious nuts, but spiritual fruits. - Aggie, my best friend._**

**Disclaimer: I'm not even going to waist my breath this time... You know what I'm going to say.**

Justin's POV

I woke up in my small apartment in the small room that I shared with my little brother and sister. I stretched out and got. The alarm clock on my bedside read 6:10. Crap! I slept in! Every morning, I got up at 5:45 to make lunches for Ben, who was seven, and Wren, who was eleven. Mom and Dad had to get up early to get to work, so I was the one who had to get the kids ready for school. I pulled on worn jeans and a plain white t-shirt.

I know that most of you probably wondering how I swam if my family wasn't, well, all that wealthy. Goode paid for everything that was needed, so long as I helped the custodian after school every Monday, Wednesday and Friday. I walked into the small, dimly lit kitchen. I pulled out white bread and some cheese and started making the lunches for the two little buggers. Don't get me wrong, I loved Wren and Ben more than anything in the whole world, but sometimes I just wanted to be a regular teen that has nothing to worry about but grades and girlfriends or something. Not whether or not you'll have anything for supper that night. I threw the sandwiches in two plastic bags and placed them beside two ratty backpacks at the door. I sat down at the kitchen table and ate my small bowl of cereal. I heard little footsteps at the end of the hall. They were awake.

My little sister came in through the doorway first. Her brown hair was frizzy and untamed as she rubbed her green eyes of the sleep. She stretched her arms over her head, exposing her skinny middle. "Morning," she muttered and sat down beside me. I smiled at her and stroked her hair as she laid her head on the table.

Ben came in through the door next. His seven year old self looked adorable in the hand-me-down Clifford pyjamas. He rubbed his head that was covered in thick blond hair, just like my mother's. He yawned and sat down on my lap. "Good morning, you two. Time to get dressed," I said. They groaned.

"Do we have to go to school today?" Ben whined.

"Yes," I said sternly. "You have to go to school every day you possibly can."

"Why?" Wren asked in the same tone as Ben.

"Because," I said, "school will set you up for the future. Even if you don't like it, you still have to go. And I don't even care if you don't want to. Go. Get. Dressed."

She pouted and stomped out of the kitchen. Ben followed in her wake. I sighed and finished off my breakfast. I sat on the sunken in couch and turned on the radio.

"C'mon guys, its time to go!" I called about half an hour later. I walked the two to the subway station. Wren gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and I waved at them as they rode the train to Mayfair Elementary School. I sighed sadly, missing them already, and walked the ten blocks to Goode.

I stepped through the double doors and my heart stopped. Rowen smiled at me and my heart was fluttering in my chest. I waved back stupidly.

_Oh my god, she looks so good in that t-shirt! She's so beautiful! Maybe, you should ask her out?_

Gah! No! I won't think about her like that! Just, no! She's one of my best friends, I will not think about her in… that way.

_Oh, come on, you know you want to! You like her!_

I have already admitted to that. I don't need to admit to anything else. Now, ef off!

_God, you're so mean!_

Shut up, Lyra.

_I'm a guy!_

Yeah, but it annoys you, doesn't it?

_Touche._

I walked over to Rowen and leaned against her locker. "Move over Justin!" she said and tried to push me out of the way. She failed.

"But I'm tiiiired!" I whined. I was trying to annoy her as much as possible.

"Yeah, so am I, stupid!" she said, a small smile working its way onto her beautiful feature. She had such a gorgeous smile.

"Fine," I said like a kindergarten student. But, let's face it; I have the maturity of one.

"Fine," she repeated.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Fine," I said. I stared into her eyes. I wanted to kiss her so badly.

_That's it buddy. Just a little further. Where's that Dauntless courage?_

What the hell is 'Dauntless courage'? And no, I won't kiss her!

_Read Divergent. And come on, her lips. Oh, her plush, pink lips would mold perfectly to yours!_

Now that you mention it… No! I won't do it!

I jumped as the bell signalling that we had five minutes until class rang. Rowen had jumped away from me and dropped her books. "Shit!" she hissed and bent over to pick them up.

I squatted down and picked up the rest of her texts and notebooks and binders. I stood up and ran my hand though my blond hair. She blushed a little, "Um, thanks."

"Yeah, no problem," I laughed nervously and wrung my hands together. I cleared my throat and said, "Um, I'd, er, better get to class."

"Um, yeah, right," she said. "Wait, we have Greek now, right? Mrs Gwen changed our schedules, right?"

"Oh," I said in recognition, "right. I guess I'll walk you there."

"Oh, thanks again, I guess," she said and tucked her hair behind her ear. We walked down the hallway to Greek, our hands brushing the whole way there, sending sparks up my arm into my heart.

Percy's POV

"No, Percy, I will not go to the winter formal with you," Annabeth said angrily and crossed her arms over her chest. I had been trying to get her to go to the winter dance with me the weekend before break the whole way to school.

"Oh, come on, Wise Girl. Please?" I said and I widened my eyes.

"Nice try, Perce. The answer is still a no," she huffed and pried her eyes away from mine.

I sighed, "What do you have against dances?"

"I don't dance. At all," she said and her cheeks coloured a little.

"I thought you were good that one time on Olympus," I grumbled.

She laughed, "What? After you saved me from Luke?"

"Yeah," I said.

"You kept stepping on my toes," she laughed.

"What? No, I didn't," I exclaimed. Paul and my mom, who were sitting in the front seat, laughed at me. "Oh, shut up," I told them. That only made them laugh harder.

"Okay, okay, I lied," Annabeth grinned.

"So, will you go?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes and sighed, "I guess so."

I pumped my fist in the air, "YES!" My mom laughed at me and Annabeth rolled her eyes yet again. "I swear, you won't regret this, Wise Girl."

"Um, I think I already do," she said.

I frowned and she kissed my cheek, laughing her twinkling, light laugh. My heart fluttered in my chest. _Gods, I'm turning into a girl!_ We walked out of the car to Greek class. We sat down at the back of the class. To our surprise, Rowen and Justin walked in... Holding hands? Okay, there was definitely something going on there. They sat down in front of us, not noticing just how close they were sitting beside each other. I tapped Justin on the shoulder, "Hey man. I didn't know you were in this class?"

"What are you guys doing here?" Annabeth asked, grinning.

"Oh, our schedules were switched around," Rowen said and shrugged. I noticed that Justin and her shoulders were touching ever so slightly, almost like the way Annabeth lays her head on my shoulder.

"Oookay, then," Annabeth said, and leaned into me. Miss Hoberman walked into the classroom and said good morning. She sat down at her desk, her pink vinyl skirt squeaking as she did so.

"Take out your textbooks and turn to page 394," she squawked. I pulled the book out from my bag and slammed it onto the desk. I groaned as I saw what we would be studying; Perseus.

"Hey, look," Annabeth whispered to me. "We're studying about you, Seaweed Brain."

"Oh shut up," I said. My face was burning. "I'm so much cooler than this guy. I mean, he was, what, seventeen when he defeated MEdusa? I was twelve."

Annabeth laughed, "I don't think that was all you, Perce."

"Oh, whatever. Plus, Poseidon is so much better than Zeus." Thunder rumbled in the sky and I waved my hand in dismissal.

"But Athena's even better," Annabeth argued. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever stops the tears," I said and added, _Please don't blast me!_ in my head.

"Alright, settle down class," Miss Hoberman said, tapping a ruler on the edge of her desk. "Who can tell me a bit about Perseus?" She looked around the class until her beady eyes settled on me, "What about you, Mr Jackson? You will tell us about your namesake."

I rolled my eyes and said, "Perseus was a son of Zeus, who was one of the few Greek heroes to have a happy ending. He killed Medusa and used her head to turn the Krakon into stone, saving Andromeda from being sacrificed. He later married Andromeda, and they lived happily ever after!" The class giggled and Miss Hoberman pursed her lips angrily. Obviously, she wasn't impressed with my little 'happily ever after' addition. Whatever.

The rest of Greek and English was very uneventful. Math, however was a completely different story. We walked into the classroom and took our seats at the back of the class.

Mrs Blalad lectured on about the radius and area of a circle and volume and blah, blah, blah. I didn't really care; I could just get annabeth to explain all of it later. "Mr Jackson," Mrs Blalad said sharply, "would it kill you to pay attention? Honestly, you are the laziest, most disrespectful, stupid, annoying student i have ever taught!" I shrunk into my seat. _Stupid, lazy, idiot, annoying_, I thought and cringed.

"Hey!" Thalia said. "Don't talk to him that way! He's been through more than you could ever imagine!"

"Yeah!" Nico agreed. "And he isn't stupid; he's actually really smart! Maybe he just can't focus because he's ADHD! Maybe you're the stupid one!"

"I agree!" Annabeth said. "Maybe you should be a little more compassionate. Besides, we learned this stuff in the eighth grade! It's _boring_."

I wished the ground would swallow me but I was still very happy that they would defend me like that. The rest of the demigods were in an uproar, screaming and throwing insults at Mrs Blalad. Finally, I had had it, "ENOUGH!" I screamed and stood up. "That's enough. I've taken far worse insults from other people than from a teacher. It's not that big of a deal. Calm the Hades down!"

"Well, after all you've been through, you come to school to be normal, and you're singled out like you're some sort of freak," Katie shrieked. I'd never seen her so mad. She was usually the peaceful daughter of Demetre who grew strawberries and kissed Travis Stoll.

"Yeah, I mean, we all lost so many people over the summer and then we come here to be reamed out for not paying attention to stuff we'll probably never even get the chance to use!" Travis said as he fingered one of the beads on his camp necklace. I had a pretty good idea which bead it was.

Mrs Blalad pursed her lips and said, "Fine. I'm sorry, Mr Jackson."

"Sorry doesn't freaking cut it, woman," Thalia said, her temper getting the better of her.

"Miss Grace, I would appreciate some respect from you," Mrs Blalad snapped.

"Yeah, and I'll you some when you start respecting my friend," Thalia shot back.

"May I continue with the lesson?" Mrs Blalad said. She eyed us and started with her lecture on... I don't even remember, I wasn't paying attention.

**LINE BREAKER**

Connor's POV

I walked into the cafeteria beside Meg. Things were super awkward between us, something that I didn't want to happen. I liked Meg-

_You mean you love her._

I rolled my eyes mentally, no I _liked_ her, a lot and I wanted to be friends with her. After all, the best way to start a relationship is to be friends first. Just look at Percy and Annabeth, they were so happy together, and even though their 'couple moments' that they had were irritating, they definitely not the most lovey-dovey couple out there. Just look at Mia and her, well I guess you can't call them boyfriends, can you? Partners, then. They were always making out in the corner of the school cafeteria and doing other... stuff. But Percy and Annabeth just acted like they were best friends. That was what I wanted. I wanted a relationship with Meg, where we could act like idiots, save each other's lives (more like me saving her, wink, wink), and just generally act like ourselves and accept each other for it.

All of a sudden, Meg slipped on a puddle of juice on the floor and landed, you guessed it, on my lap. "Oh gods, Connor!" she cried. "I'm so sorry!"

I groaned as her elbow had landed on a rather tender spot on my lap, "It's okay." We sat there for a while. Her arms were hanging loosely from my neck and I had my arms wound around her waist, pulling her closer. I cleared my throat awkwardly, "Um, Meg?"

"Mmhm?" she mumbled. She sounded like she was in some sort of trance.

"Could, you, er, get off of me now?" I said. It felt so right though. I didn't want her to get up.

"Oh! Oh, yeah! I, uh, sorry!" she quaked and jumped out of my lap like a startled cat. The group roared with laughter. Our faces were so red, we would've made a tomato jealous.

"Way to go, man!" Travis said into my ear and gave a thumbs up. I punched him, hard. He winced and rubbed his bicep.

"Shut up," I growled.

"Wow. Just, wow," Percy said, grinning. "I don't even think Annabeth and I were that oblivious.

"Yes you were," we all chorused. They turned red.

"May I remind you about the lunch incident?" Katie said.

"Which one?" Chris said. We laughed harder.

"The time where Annabeth tripped over Travis' foot and fell on top of Percy. That was the summer after the Labyrinth, but before Manhattan, right?" Katie said. Annabeth and Percy's faces were bright red as they remembered the incident. I laughed even harder.

"That wasn't very funny!" Percy cried. "She elbowed me in the face!"

"Yeah," Annabeth said sheepishly, "sorry about that."

"It's okay," Percy murmured against her neck. I fake gagged.

"Gods, do you have to do that here?" Thalia yelled.

"Oh shut up!" Percy said. "You're just jealous!"

"Why the _hell_ would I be jealous of you, Kelp Head?" Thalia asked, disgusted.

"Because, I'm allowed to be in love," Percy said and smirked at her.

"No offence, but I really don't want to be in love," Thalia said and wrinkled her nose.

"You," Travis said, "are missing out, dear friend."

"Wait!" Katie said and starred at him. "You _love_ me?!"

Travis turned red and I was laughing so hard my sides started to cramp. He started stuttering nonsense; "Um, gah, I, it, we, l-, b-, gah!"

Katie smiled and kissed him rather… passionately. They continued doing so until Katie pulled away. She slapped him upside the head, "You idiot. I love you, too."

Travis was grinning like a Cheshire cat. I wolf whistled. It was then that he realized that the whole cafeteria was silent and that they had heard the whole exchange. The cafeteria erupted into a blast round of applause. People were whistle and some even stood up. Travis, being the idiot of a brother he was, stood up, took a deep bow and dipped Katie and kissed her. I whistled and we all started chanting, "Tra-vis! Tra-vis!" over and over again. The bell rang, barely heard over the roaring applause. I grinned and they pulled away, gasping in air. They stared into each other's eyes. Meg and I made eye contact and I faked a gag. She smothered her laughs into the palm of her hand. Percy shot me knowing smile and I blushed.

**LINE BREAKER**

Percy's POV

The rest of the day was extremely boring. That was, until I was walking out of Marin Biology to pick up Annabeth when I heard a shriek coming from the Architecture room; Annabeth. I wove my way through the maze of students at full speed. I needed to save her; I could never lose her, ever. I pulled open the door, breaking one of the hinges; oops. Inside, Annabeth was on the ground, her top torn to shreds with her pink bra showing through it. Mr Fewllo was standing over top of her. He was breathing heavily and he had a wild look in his eyes. Annabeth and I locked eyes. I nodded and understood the plan. I pulled out my pen, but didn't uncap it, because I knew from personal experience that monsters could sense Celestial bronze and I was sure that this guy was a monster. I crept up behind him slowly, careful to not make any noise.

"Ah, yes, Perseus Jackson, Saviour of Olympus and defeater of many monsters in general, we meet again," Mr Fewllo growled, keeping his hungry eyes on annabeth. I felt anger course through me. No one looked at Annabeth that way, ever. She was a person, not an object of pleasure.

_Yeah! You tell him!_

Not the time, Leroy!

_Aw..._

I shook my head and said, "Who are you?"

He laughed, a cold, high laugh, and I knew who it was; the manticore. I took a surprised step backwards, "What? I thought you were gone?"

"Oh, yes, Mr Jackson, you thought. I find that rich; you never think," he said, his eyes still on Annabeth.

I pulled out my sword; I didn't want to prolong this encounter anymore than necessary. "Oh, put that away, Jackson. It will not be needed. For, in a minute you will be dead and your little girlfriend... Well, she sure has developed into a beauty, and I need some entertainment at my house." I growled. He wasn't going to _touch_ her.

He lashed out his tail and I slashed my sword at him and cut off his little throwing-pincers-to-kill-demigods thing. He wailed and fell to his knees dramatically. Annabeth scampered to her feet and pulled out her knife. "Nice look, Wise Girl," I said.

She blushed and said, "Shut up, Seaweed Brain. Let's just kill this over-dramatic, pedophiliac monster!" She pulled on her Yankees cap and I attacked him from behind.

He fell to the ground and cried out, "Ah! You've gotten more skilled with a weapon, Jackson."

"Well, no, duh, you idiot," I growled. He snapped his mouth at me and we tumbled across the floor. The door burst open and Thalia and three other girls dressed in silver camouflage. The Hunters had saved the day... again. I jumped off of him and pressed Annabeth, who had taken off her cap, against the wall, shielding her with my body.

"Get back, you fiend!" on of the girls cried and shot him in the eye with a silver arrow. Twelve more arrows pierced his body and he curled up on the ground and burst into gold dust.

"Yeah! That's what you get for making eyes at my best friend, you son of a bitch!" Thalia yelled. I laughed and pulled Annabeth away from the wall.

"Thanks, Thalia," Annabeth said.

"Annabeth! What is with your attire?" the girl who shot the first arrow said. I recognized her as Phoebe.

"Oh, gods," she said and her cheeks turned red. "Yeah, the manticore was a little pedophiliac this time."

Phoebe pulled out a sweater from her pack, "Here, cover yourself with this, especially with a _male_ here."

I scoffed, "You realize that I've seen her with a lot less clothes than this, right?"

"Oh my gods! Percy! Just, shut up! I do not want to here about my best friend's sex life!" Thalia cried and covered her ears.

"I, we, no! No, no, no!" Annabeth cried. Our faces were bright red. The other two Hunters had pursed lips and their eyes were shooting sparks in our directions. I bit my lip nervously.

"So! Who wants to go to my house and, er, catch up?" I said. They rolled their eyes at me and Annabeth kissed my cheek.

"Seaweed Brain," she chuckled.

**Thanks for reading! I will update sometime tomorrow or Saturday. Thanks so much for sticking with this story! I honestly don't know why you did!**

**I love you guys SO much!**

**Don't forget to REVIEW! (REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!)**

**-Lou**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys... *Dodges various weapons being thrown at her* Okay, how is a pen a weapon?**

**PERCY: Really, Lou? You actually asked that?**

**I stand corrected. Anyway, I'm SUPER sorry that I haven't updated in so long! Honestly, there's no excuse except for general laziness and lack of ideas! I'M SO SORRY!**

**I love you guys so much! Thanks for not giving up on this story! Sadly, it's almost done *sniffles* but I will have a sequel out sometime! Hey, has anyone seen AVPM? Just wondering...**

**QOTC: _You got brains in your head and feet in your shoes. You may go wherever you choose. Unless someone like you cares a whole awful lot, nothing's going to get better, it's not. - Dr Seuss_**

**Questions:**

**Q: Do you have a crush on this Jonah kid?**

**A: NO, NO, NO, NO! That is wrong on so many levels! Gods! He's like an awkward brother, or something! You honestly think I would like my brother? GAH! NO!**

**Q: OneRepublic or Coldplay?**

**A: BOTH!**

**Not a lot of questions this time... SEND ME YOUR QUESTIONS!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Rick Riordan. Therefore I don't own PJO. Funny how that works, isn't it?**

Percy's POV

Nothing tops off a perfect day than taking a car ride with three very pissed off girls. I guess I shouldn't have made that comment about Annabeth and her clothes. I didn't mean that Annabeth and I had, you know, done _that_. I'm sixteen, for the gods sake! Seriously! Thalia kept shooting me dirty looks from the front seat of Paul's car as I fidgeted nervously with my hands. Curse you ADHD!

"Okay, what did Percy do?" Paul said finally.

"I didn't do anything!" I cried. Annabeth elbowed me in the side. She had to sit on my lap because of how many people were in the small car. The Hunters weren't exactly happy about that situation.

Thalia rolled her blue eyes, "Your son said that he had seen Annabeth in less clothes than what she was wearing. Let me put this into perspective; her shirt was in shreds."

"I didn't mean it like that! There was that one time during the Battle of Manhattan where her shirt was completely torn off! It's not my fault I didn't want her to be stabbed for a second time and I pushed her out of the way! It's not my fault the guy had his grip on her shirt so tight it tore right off!" I cried. Annabeth's face was bright red.

Phoebe and the new Hunter, Claire as she had introduced herself, pursed their lips angrily. "'Tis your fault, boy," Claire said.

"You do realize that I'm not completely stupid, right? I saved your Lady's life!" I said. It was at these times I hated being around the Hunters; they never respected me, and they seemed to hate me even more now that I was dating Annabeth.

Thalia took a breath and shouted, "Enough! Phoebe! Claire! He is my cousin and one of the few males who _can_ be trusted! I told you this the last time! You will treat him without hostility! What he said is true; he has earned the respect of Our Lady."

They clenched their fists and stared out the window, thoroughly pissed off. Annabeth draped her arms around my neck and sighed, "Seaweed Brain."

"How am _I_ the Seaweed Brain?" I said incredulously. She grinned mischievously and shook her head.

"I'm not telling," she said and winked at me.

"I'll never understand you, Wise Girl," I said.

"You don't need to," she said and kissed my cheek.

"For the sake of Artemis! Please stop all this _affection_!" Phoebe cried and started banging her head against the window.

"Tell me about it," Thalia muttered. "How much longer, Mr Blofis?"

"We're here," Paul said and the breaks squeaked painfully.

"Finally!" Claire exclaimed. "If I had to stand another minute with their _affection_ I'd jump out the window!"

"Be my guest," Annabeth muttered and I laughed silently. This was why I loved her so damn much. We walked into the building and nodded in greeting to Marvin, our doorman. He tipped his funny doorman hat that I had always wanted to steal and opened the door. Annabeth pushed the 'up' button on the wall by the elevators.

"Aaannaaaabeeeeeth!" I whined. "I wanted to push it!"

"Gods, Percy! You can push the button on the inside!" she said and rolled her eyes.

I pulled her up against me, her back against my chest. "Promise?" I murmured against her neck.

"Promise," she said breathlessly. I grinned at the dirty looks Thalia, Claire and Phoebe were giving me. I winked at them and Thalia rolled her eyes while Claire and Phoebe's hands twitched like they were going to grab their bows and shoot me. Ha! Joke's on them; I was invincible!

The door dinged open and we stepped inside. Being the mature young man I was, I pushed all the buttons on the panel. Everyone groaned. "Seriously, Kelp Head?" Thalia sighed.

"Seriously, Pinecone Face," I grinned. After the doors opened and closed a total of six times before we got to our floor, the doors opened a final time and we stepped into the hallway.

"Percy," Annabeth said, "give me piggy back!"

"What?" I asked. I was sure I hadn't heard her properly.

"PIGGY BACK!" she cried and Paul started to laugh. I raised an eyebrow at her. "What? Do I have to be a serious Wise Girl all the time?"

"No," I said and bent down so she could hop onto my back. "Get on." She grinned and hopped onto my back. We ran down the hallway, laughing like we were insane. I had missed these 'best friend' moments between the two of us. Back before we were saving the world (there was a time when that happened? Well, yeah, after we saved Zeus' bolt; we did have the rest of the summer to just be friends), we would goof off all the time. Then Kronos started being a douche and we became a lot more serious; less of the kids we should have been. We barreled down the hallway. Mrs Sprout glared at us as we passed her apartment. I winked at her and I swear, steam started coming out of her ears. She had never really liked me. Oh well, the feeling was mutual.

My mom opened the door, surprised, "Percy! Must you always make such a grand entrance? Can't you just be normal?"

I grinned, "Now, mother. I am a demigod. I am unable to be normal. Plus, being normal's boring!"

"You got that right!" Thalia said and pushed past us into my apartment. She lounged in the couch, "Ah, yes. It's so nice to be home!"

I set Annabeth on the ground and pinched the bridge of my nose, "Thalia," I sighed, exasperated by my cousin's behavior, "you don't live here."

She grinned and gave me a one fingered salute when my parents weren't looking. I rolled my eyes; Thalia, you gotta love her. Annabeth giggled a little. The other two Hunters stood stiffly at the doorway. "Oh my gods! I'm so sorry, you two! Please, come in!" my mom cried and ushered the two into the living room.

"Thank you, Mrs Jackson. 'Tis much appreciated," Phoebe said and smiled. The Hunters had been over to my house on many occasion, on very rememberable one involving a spatula, some lasagna and a very territorial Hunter. Two months later, and I was still finding bits of pasta in my hair.

My mom blushed, "Oh, no dear, please, call me Sally." Phoebe and Claire nodded. "I don't believe I've met you before," my mom said and held out her hand to Claire.

"Claire Griffin, Hunter of Artemis," Claire said and shook my mom's hand.

"Would you kids like some cookies?" my mom said. We nodded and headed to the kitchen. She set out a large tray of blue cookies and a bag of samples from the candy store.

"May I ask about the blue food?" Claire said skeptically while examining a blue cookie.

My mom and I burst into great guffaws of laughter. "Yeah," Annabeth realized, "I don't think I've ever heard why you only eat blue food."

We laughed even harder, "I-Inside j-j-joke!" I managed through my laughter. Although the period where Gabe had been in our lives hadn't been particularly bright, the whole 'blue food' incident brought tears of laughter to my eyes. Gabe's face had been hilarious!

"Oh come on! Percy, please?" Thalia pleaded and widened her blue eyes. She stuck out her bottom lip. I felt my will power crumbled.

"Fine!" I cried. "Just don't _ever_ use that face on me again! The horrible cuteness! Save me, Annabeth! Save me!" I fake-sobbed into Annabeth's shoulder. She hit me upside the head.

"Shut up, Seaweed Brain and get on with the story!"

"Well, you guys have heard of Gabe, right?" my mom began. Thalia and the Hunters shook their heads. "Well, he was my husband before Paul. One day we had this, er, argument about whether or not blue food was real."

I cut in, "It seemed really small at the time, but after a while, Mom went out of her way to cook blue food and eat blue. I'm actually surprised I don't look like a Smurf!" We all laughed.

"That actually explains so much," Thalia said. "Like, why your favourite colour is blue and not sea green, like the ocean."

I grinned. The rest of the afternoon passed as we sat there, sharing funny stories about quests and hearing about the Hunters' latest adventures.

**~One Month Later (Early December)~**

"Wise Girl, you promised!" I whined. Annabeth rolled her eyes. We were in the car and, once again, I was arguing about the winter formal with her.

"I honestly don't know what I was thinking," she sniffed.

"Oh come on, Annabeth, dear," my mom pleaded. "I've been wanting to see you in a beautiful dress!"

Annabeth wavered. My mom could do that to just about anyone; get them to do anything. She was just so _sweet_ and _kind_. Sometimes, I thought Aphrodite had given her the gift of charmspeak. "Fine," she grumbled. I pumped my fist in the air triumphantly. "But only if I get to wear my converse instead of heals."

I shrugged, "Fine. That way you'll be nice and short." She laughed lightly. We stepped out of the car onto the courtyard of Goode. Annabeth shivered and bundled deeper into her thick woolen coat. I pulled her next to me so we could share body heat. Okay, I was lying, I actually just like the feeling of her against. I was so happy I could actually do that now, rather than wonder whether or not Annabeth liked me or not.

The past month had been one of the best of my life. Clarisse had gone back to Camp Half-Blood; she said something about, 'being around too many ignorant, non-violent Mortals.' Chris went back as well. He said he just wasn't enjoying it, but we all knew it was for Clarisse. Grover had been called out on a mission in Saskatchewan, Canada. Apparently there was this big forest fire in some place called Waskesu and he was needed to help repair the damage. Katie went out with him, she said she wanted to help the environment more and this seemed like a good place to start. Travis, Connor, Thalia and Nico still attended Goode with us. Meg was still stubborn as ever, not admitting that she was practically in love with Connor. They reminded me of Annabeth and I. These two new kids, Fred and George, who were twins, had started going here when they signed up for some exchange trip from Great Britain. They mainly kept to themselves but were fun to be around. They had _actually_ beaten Connor and Travis in this 'Battle of the Pranksters' competition in mid-November. It was especially hilarious when we found Travis and Connor knocked out, stuffed in the girls' bathroom wearing pantyhose and slutty dresses. That pretty much made my November!

Annabeth and I met up with Nico and Thalia at our lockers. Thalia was currently red in the face and her hair was slowly getting frizzier from electricity. "You stupid _boy_!" she screamed. "Do you not know not to shadow travel into school? You are so _annoying_!"

"Whoa, Thals, calm down," I said. She turned towards me and glared in my direction. Her eyes pierced mine and I had to force myself to keep looking at her face, which was contorted in anger.

"Calm down?" she shrieked. "I'll calm down when this idiot stops shadow traveling on top of me!"

"Hey!" Nico yelled. "I'm not an idiot! It's your fault for being in the wrong place at the wrong time!"

"You do it on gods damn _purpose_, di Angelo! That was the fourth time this week!" Thalia yelled and glared at all of us. I felt Annabeth stiffen. Oh joy, two very pissed off girls.

"Thalia, calm the hell down! It was probably an accident or something!" Annabeth retorted.

"Shut up, Annie!"

"Don't call me Annie, or, the gods so help me, I will run you through with my knife!" We had started to attract a crowd; students and teachers alike.

"I'll call you Annie if I want to!"

"Hey!" I yelled. "You leave her alone!"

Thalia rounded on me, "Stay out of this, Kelp Head!"

"Leave him alone, Pinecone Face," Annabeth growled.

"Why the hell are you even with him? He's so annoyingly stupid, Annie!" Thalia nearly screamed.

"Oi! You'd better shut the Hades up, there, or I'll create you your own personal hurricane!" I yelled.

"Stop using my dad's name a freaking curse! I thought I've gone over this!" Nico yelled.

I barked out a cruel laugh, "Stay out of this kid."

"You do realize that I'm older than all of you, right?" Nico pointed out.

"That doesn't count, Death Breath," Thalia growled. "By that logic, I should be about thirty years old."

"But it doesn't, stupid," Annabeth sneered. Thalia rolled her eyes at her. Annabeth took an angry breath.

"Well, they should," Nico muttered.

"SHUT UP, NICO!" we all shouted. Miss Hoberman cam trotting up to us urgently.

"What is going on here?" she squawked.

"None of your business, Hobgoblin," Thalia snapped without thinking. _Wonderful_, I thought, _we just got in huge trouble with a teacher!_

"Miss Grace!" she gasped (to me it sounded more like a hippo getting winded). "All of you! To my office! Now!"

We grumbled and gathered our stuff for first period and followed the 'teacher' to her office. We stopped at the end of a dimly light hallway and entered what looked like a janitor's closet. Inside was a small room painted a sickly pink. Decorative plates painted with pictures of cats lined the walls and every flat surface was covered in some sort of lacy doily. In short, it made me want to throw up, run out of the room and blind myself. "Sit," she said shortly. We didn't sit; there weren't any chairs. "I said sit!"

"Where?" Annabeth snapped.

She scoffed, "On the _ground_. And they told me you were smart."

I growled but managed to keep my mouth shut with difficulty. We sat down cross legged on the floor. Annabeth sat down on my lap, much to the annoyance of Miss Hoberman.

"Not on his lap, Miss Chase," she snapped.

Annabeth raised her eyebrows, "To my knowledge, I am not breaking any school rules, Miss Hoberman. The rules do not state that I can't sit on his lap." Miss Hoberman was fuming, but she didn't object. Point to Annabeth!

"Well," she said shortly, "what exactly were you all fighting about?"

"Family matters," I said. "Nothing that is your business. Now, can we please _leave_?"

"No, Mr Jackson," Miss Hoberman said. "I don't think you can leave just yet. You see, you broke the rules, therefore you deserve to be punished."

Before she could stab me or something, the door burst open. Paul had saved the day. "Ah, Miss Hoberman! Thank you for taking care of these four thus far, but I'm pretty sure I can handle it from here."

Miss Hoberman pursed her lips angrily, but, as Paul was at a much higher position than she was, had to oblige to his wished. She nodded stiffly and slammed the door behind us. I sighed in relief, "Thanks, Paul. I mean, Mr Blofis."

"No problem, Percy. I swear, that woman is a psychopath!" Paul said and we all laughed. "Now get to class! All of you!"

We nodded and Annabeth and I headed to Greek... With Miss Hoberman. Dammit!

**.oOo.**

"And then Zeus is the god of the sea," Miss Hoberman instructed. I bit back my anger. It was one thing to say that Dionysus is the god of the sun, but completely another to say the _Zeus_ was the _god of the sea_!

I raised my hand, "Yes, Jackson?"

"I'm afraid that you're wrong, Miss Hoberman. Zeus is not the god of the sea."

"But of course he is! I have a degree in this, Mr Jackson," she snapped.

_Yeah, and I've only been to Olympus, saved the world, and am the son of Poseidon, who is the real god of the sea,_ I thought. "Perhaps you do, but you are wrong about this one. Poseidon is the god of the sea while Zeus is the god of the sky."

"Well," she sniffed, "if you're so smart, perhaps you can name all of the Olympians and who they are gods and goddesses of."

I smiled, "Gladly. First of all, Zeus is the god of the sky and the king of the gods. Second, Hera, who is the goddess of marriage. Third is Poseidon, god of the sea." I said this one with pride. "Fourth is Demetre, who is the goddess of cereal, I mean agriculture!" The class looked at me funny and Annabeth dissolved into a fit of silent giggles. "Five Ares, the god of war. Six is Athena-" Annabeth straitened visibly when I said her mother's name and I chuckled inwardly. "- the goddess of wisdom and battle strategy. Seventh is Apollo, the god of the sun, music, light, poetry, one of the gods of archery and prophecy. Eighth is Artemis, the virgin goddess of the hunt, one of the gods of archery, childbirth, the moon and all animals. Ninth is Aphrodite, the goddess of love and beauty. Tenth is Hephaestus, the god of fire, blacksmiths and the forge. Eleventh is Hermes, the god of travelers, thieves, messages, and games. And finally, twelfth, Dionysus, the god of wine, insanity and drunkenness."

Miss Hoberman's mouth was hanging open. I shrunk down in my seat as the whole class was staring me in awe. "I guess I can't call you Seaweed Brain anymore, can I, Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth smirked.

I laughed and pecked her cheek, "I don't really care. So long as I get to call you Wise Girl." She laughed at me and shrugged.

"You know it's true; I am a Wise Girl and you are a Seaweed Brain."

I tapped her nose with my index finger, "And don't you forget it."

Miss Hoberman cleared her throat haughtily, "If you don't mind, Mr Jackson, I would like to continue my lesson." I raised an eyebrow at her and shrugged. She started to lecture about how I was all wrong and how I got all the gods wrong. Sure, Miss Hoberman, sure...

Annabeth and I walked into English class together, our hand linked together. The classroom was nearly empty when we got there. Annabeth and I took our seats at the back of the class. Annabeth pulled out her book and started to read. I put my headphones in and turned on _Good Life_ by One Republic. I hummed along and drummed my fingers on my desk on my desk. I was then overcome by the scent of cheap bubblegum scented perfume. Mia was leaning onto my desk, her cleavage practically falling out of her shirt. I looked up into her face and shut off my music, irritated. It was just getting to the good part of the song!

"Hey, Percy," she said 'seductively'. I sighed exasperatedly; why wouldn't she leave me alone?

"Mia," I said shortly. I didn't want to talk to this thing right now.

"So, I was, like, wondering if you wanted to, like, hang out sometime. You see-," she leaned even closer to me and I leaned into Annabeth, who was too absorbed in her book to notice anything. Apparently _The Hunger Games_ was a really good book. She continued, "-my parents are out of town this week and, I was wondering if you wanted to, you know, _come over_, if you know what I mean." She bit her lip suggestively. I swear, I had just thrown up a bit in my mouth.

"No, Mia," I said sternly. She pouted in a supposedly cute way.

"Oh, please, Percy? I'll be _so lonely_," she pouted.

I nudged Annabeth in the shoulder discretely. She noticed Mia fawning all over me and pulled out her earbuds. So that was why she didn't help me earlier...

"Mia, leave. Now," she demanded.

Mia grit her teeth angrily. She turned away from Annabeth to me and said, "Until next time, hon." She winked at me and stalked off.

"Hate her," I stated to Annabeth.

She smiled a little, "Oh, I know. You're welcome, by the way."

I laughed lightly and kissed her deeply.

**Done! I hope the length of this chapter makes up for the über long wait! Now, I have a question for you guys; longer chapters and more of a wait or shorter chapters and less of a wait? Short being around 2,000 to 3,000 words; long being about 3,000 to 4,000 words. You decide! Leave your choice via review! Thanks for reading! I hope it was enjoyable!**

**Live, Love, Laugh, and REVIEW**

**-Lou**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey! You guys voted and the majority said... Shorter chapters and shorter waits! Sorry to all of you who wanted longer ones; majority rules!**

**QOTC: _Don't like me? Cool. I don't wake up every morning to impress you. - Unknown_****_  
_**

**Questions:**

**Q: What kinds of dance do you do?**

**A: I do ballet, jazz, lyrical and Musical Theatre (which is essentially drama, dance and voice all rolled into one, and it's amazing). I've been doing the last one for ten years (AWWW YEAH!).**

**Q: Who's your favourite band?**

**A: Um, I have one for every genre of music, really. Some of the top ones are U2, P!nk, Imagine Dragons, OneRepublic, Coldplay and Walk Off The Earth. But those are just examples.**

**Disclaimer: Once there was a disclaimer in every chapter before this one. Read them.**

Justin's POV

The rest of the week went by uneventfully, so did the weekend. Then, that Monday morning, I saw the sign. Girls swarmed around it like moths around a light. It was a poster for the school dance. My breath hitched in my throat and my heart started to palpitate in my chest. Oh god, this was always the worst for guys without girlfriends! Percy was so lucky to have Annabeth he could just go with and not have to worry about being a loser and not having a date.

_OOOOH! You should invite Rowen!_

Shut up, Lyra.

_Then you could get some bow-chica-wow-wow-chiki-chiki-wow-wow!_

Okay, something is seriously wrong with you.

_Don't you mean us?_

And I repeat; shut up, Lyra.

I shook my head and felt a tap on my shoulder. Christina, one of Mia's 'friends' (I honestly didn't think that Mia had any real friends; just fake ones she bought), was standing there, smacking gum and twirling her hair stupidly. She giggled and said, "Hey there, Justin."

I licked my lips nervously. No girl in their right mind, other than Meg and Annabeth and Rowen, would ever talk to me. But Christina didn't seem to be in her right ind with all the gunk she had on her face. "Um, hi," I said awkwardly. Christina didn't seem fazed by my lack of girl skills.

"So, um, like, do you have a date for the winter formal?" she asked and batted her eyelashes so hard, it looked like she had a twitch in her eye.

I winced, "Er, um, yeah..." I know, I know, it was stupid, but I didn't want to go with Christina and I didn't like turning anyone down.

Christina's soft, dreamy look immediately hardened. "Who?" she snapped. Uh oh, danger!

My palms began to sweat and my breathing quickened. _Way to think this through, Justin_, I thought. I looked around the hall and said the name of the first girl I knew, "Rowen." A smile found its way onto my face. Oh god, if she turned me down now... Let's hope for the better, shall we?

Christina wrinkled her nose, creating creases in the five centimetres of foundation she had on her face, "Why would you want to go with _her_?"

_'Cause she's beautiful, and smart, and funny, and her hair smells nice..._

Okay, thanks Lyra. I'll call ya if I need anything. Or not...

_Humph._

"'Cause she's beautiful, and smart, and funny, and she's my, er, friend," I said. I just wished I could have replaced 'friend' with 'girlfriend'. Gah! Why must love be so confusing? Christina sighed but gave me a terrifying smile anyway.

"Well, if you are going with her, you wouldn't mind if I asked her, would you? Just to, you know, clear it up and stuff," she said. Oh crap. I nodded and forced a smile onto my face.

"C'mon, let's go," I said/winced. I walked over to Rowen stiffly. This wasn't how I wanted to ask her to the dance. I wanted it to be romantic-ish; maybe after school on the bleachers when we were _alone_. "Hey, Row!" I said cheerfully. I mentally groaned at how breathless I sounded. I blamed it on the nervousness of my predicament, not the fact that I was around Rowen. Although it was so obviously the second one.

"Hey, Justin! What's up?" she said and noticed Christina standing uncomfortably close to me. Her smile faded and her eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. God, she was so _adorable_.

"Um, well, you see, Christina asked me to the dance," I said and she nodded as if she was understanding, "but I told her about _our plans_ to go together."

She bit her lip and her eyes widened. She looked a bit like an owl, but a really, really pretty owl. "Oh," she said hoarsely, "right, our plans. Um yeah, that's right. We're going together. Right, okay then."

Christina growled, stomped her foot and stalked off. "You are a lifesaver!" I said and gave Rowen a big hug. "I will never be able to repay you!" I said dramatically. She laughed and pulled away. Her face was bright red. Did she choke on something or was it... No, she'd never like me that way. Not in a million years.

"Well, you can start by taking me to the dance," she said sternly.

I backed up a few steps and I saw a flash of panic in her eyes, "Wait you actually want to go with me?" I said stupidly.

Her cheeks flushed and she muttered, "Um, yeah, sure. I mean, I haven't gotten any better offers."

My hear deflated a bit. I was her only option, that was why she was going with me; not because she chose me out of hundreds of guys, but because she didn't have a choice. Ouch. "Yeah, I guess I'll pick you at eight on Friday, then."

She grinned at me and curled her long hair, that was braided with little glass beads and feathers, behind her ear, "Yeah, I guess I'll see you then. You have my address, right?"

"Row, we've been friends since grade eight. I think I'd know your address by now," I said and rolled my eyes.

She laughed and kissed my cheek, "See you Friday." Wait. _She kissed my cheek?_ I thought. _SHE KISSED MY CHEEK!_

_Congrats, buddy! See? I told you it'd work!_

No, you didn't.

_Well, I thought it._

I sighed happily and didn't bother to reply to Lyra. I was in such a good mood, that I actually walked to class whistling. _Whistling._ I hadn't whistled in forever!

Rowen's POV

_I kissed Justin. I kissed Justin._ These thoughts ran through my head as I walked down the hallway to Greek with a giddy smile on face. I felt someone bump into me and saw Meg, who was also grinning like a maniac. "What's got you so happy?" she asked and hip-checked me.

I grinned at her, showing her all of my teeth, "Justin asked me to the dance."

She squealed in a not-Meg fashion, and said, "Are you serious? He actually finally grew a pair and asked you out?"

"We're not going out, per say. We're just going as friends," I said as a blush creeped its way onto my cheeks.

"Still, it's a dance. And magical things happen at dances," she said mysteriously and wiggled her fingers in a crazy motion in front of my face.

I laughed and smacked her hands away from my face, "So, who are you going with?"

Her face fell slightly, "Um, no one yet."

I smiled sadly at her, "Don't worry. Someone'll ask you sometime soon. I forgot to tell you about the best part."

Her violet eyes light up, "What did you do?"

"I kissed Justin on the cheek," I said and ran down the hall. I could hear her calling out my name from down the corridor, but I didn't turn back around.

Meg's POV

"I kissed Justin on the cheek." I felt my eyes go wide and my jaw hit the floor. Now freaking way!

"Rowen! Wait, you gotta tell me more, you jerk!" I yelled. I could hear her cackling madly as she bolted down the hall. I chuckled a little and went to turn around to get to World History, when I literally ran into Connor Stoll. "Oh god! I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed and my papers flew out of my hands and all over the hallway.

Connor let out a little yelp, "Hades! Gods, I'm so sorry, M."

"M?" I questioned **(It's pronounced 'Em')**. I had never had a nickname before. Well, a nice one. There had been more than one occasion where people have called me rather crude names. But I didn't mind this one.

He turned red, "Yeah, sorry. I won't call you that if-"

I cut him off mid-sentence, "No, no, no! It's fine! I, uh, I actually like it." I blushed deeply and bent down so I could start collecting my things.

"Here, let me help you," Connor said and bent down beside me. We spent the next few minutes shoving things into my bag as fast as possible. "Here, let me carry your bag. We both have World History, right?"

"Um, yeah. Thanks, by the way," I said. We walked down the hall slowly. Our fingers brushed every couple steps and my heart would beat faster with every touch.

"No problem," he smiled. He had an amazing smile. We walked in silence for a bit before he said, "So, do you have a date for the dance this Friday?"

I felt a smile find its way onto my lips, "Um, no, not yet."

"Oh that's cool," Connor said, but I could just hear the relief in his voice. "So, uh, w-would you like to go with m-me?" His voice cracked at the end of 'me' out of nervousness.

I nearly jumped for joy, right then and there. "Yes," I said instantly and winced at how desperate that sounded. God, I was such a nerd.

I looked up into his smiling face. We had stopped walking in front of the class room door. "So, I guess I'll see you on Friday then. I'll pick you up at around eight? Does that sound good?"

I grinned and nodded, "That sounds awesome."

He hugged me quickly and whispered into my ear, "Wear something purple; it'd look good with your eyes. Plus, I have a purple tie; we can match."

I smiled and blushed at the thought. We walked into Miss Newts's classroom together and sat down in the corner. All throughout the class, we both had a dreamy look upon our faces, like we were daydreaming about the dance. Well, that was what I was doing.

Percy's POV

"Wise Girl?" I asked Annabeth. It was 6 AM and time to get up.

"Mmhm?" she asked sleepily. We still had about another half hour until we _had_ to be up.

"Why do you have a belly button?" I asked.

She rolled over and raised an eyebrow at me. Her hair was frizzy and messy and her eyes were a little blood shot from sleeping. Her t-shirt was rumpled and falling off her one shoulder and half of her stomach was showing. In other words, I thought she looked absolutely beautiful. "What kind of a question is that?" she asked.

I shrugged and pulled her against me, "I don't know. I've always wondered that because, you know, you weren't born the normal way."

She sighed, "I don't know, Seaweed Brain. Because I just do?"

"That's not a real answer," I pointed out. She slapped my bare chest lightly. Hey, I didn't like shirts in bed. And Annabeth didn't seem to mind all that much.

"Why don't you ask my mom if you're so damn curious," she said and glared at me playfully.

"No," I said. "She'd blast me."

She rolled her eyes at me, "What is up with you and the weird questions. I mean, first, you ask me why my hair's blond. Second, you ask me why I didn't eat blue food as a child-"

"Hey! That was a fair question!" I exclaimed.

She rolled her eyes and continued her statement, "And now, you ask me why I have a belly button."

"They're all good questions, you know," I said and she laughed a little. She leaned in and kissed me lightly.

My mom knocked on the door to my room making us jump apart in shock and said, "C'mon, guys. Stop kissing and get ready."

We groaned but got up and started to get ready, but not after one last kiss.

**Thanks for reading! This seemed super short; hopefully the next one will be longer.**

**As always, live, love, laugh and REVIEW!**

**~Lou**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey there! Happy First-Day-Of-Spring! Guess what? It's -30 C here right now, and I'm super pissed off! Last year, at this time, we had no snow, at all. Yeah, I'm pretty sick of the white ground. I want some green around here! GIVE ME FOLIAGE, OR GIVE ME DEATH! Just kidding about the death. You can, uh, put away the chain saw!**

**Questions:**

**Q: Is Percabeth your favourite couple to ship?**

**A: They are my favourite couple of all time. I like them even better than Fourtris or Keeta. Sorry, but those couples just don't compare to the awesomeness that is Percabeth.**

**Q: Do you ship Thalico?**

**A: No, I don't. I like to stay true to the book (except for Tratie!) as far as couples go... Sorry to disappoint!**

**Q: Do you like One Direction?**

**A: I am going to be brutally honest here; I hate them. I just don't like their style of music. I'm more of a punk rock, alternative, Coldplay kind of girl. Sorry! Don't hate me, please!**

**Q: Who is Jonah?**

**A: Jonah is the smexiest, most attractive person I know! (He told me to write this, BTW)**

**Q: Do you like Doctor Who?**

**A: I honestly haven't watched any Doctor Who, so I wouldn't know.**

**Q: Have you read Mortal Instruments?**

**A: No, but I plan to. Apparently there's a love triangle, and I hate love triangles. That's one thing that really ticked me off about the Hunger Games.**

**Q: Do you like mengas?**

**A: Once again, I haven't really read any, so I wouldn't know. But my friend is trying to force one on me. Honestly, I don't really like that format of reading. I prefer more of the classic literature to mengas. But that's just me; I have nothing against those who do read them. But I love anime ;)**

**Disclaimer: You *laughs* actually thought *takes a deep breath* I owned P *gasps* J *gasps again* O?! Wooooow...**

* * *

Dylan's POV (Wow I haven't done this POV in a while... Oops)

I walked down the halls of Goode High School, silently. I passed the rows of blue and yellow lockers. I looked over to my right and saw a couple of people taking. The one girl was short in height. She had chocolate brown skin and warm brown eyes. Her frizzy black hair was pulled into a plait down her back. Her smirked as the boy she was talking to turned so red, he made a tomato jealous. The boy had longer golden brown hair and brown eyes. He was tall and had a long neck. He stuttered out something I couldn't hear. The girl (I recognized her as Aggie now) laughed at the boy (who I recognized to be Jonathan). She pulled his head to hers and kissed him lightly.

Someone from across the hall, probably Lou, yelled, "Jonitha forever!"

Aggie narrowed her eyes and yelled back, "Shut it, Lou! I am still LouLou Girl numero uno!"

"Pft!" Lou yelled back. "As if!"

"You remember what I said I would do?" Aggie said challengingly. She leaned into Jonathan as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

Lou blanched and cursed at her. Aggie laughed and turned back to her conversation with Jonathan. I shook my head. Those girls were weird. Apparently they were overly obsessed with some book series called _Harry Potter_. Whatever.

I walked into English class. The past month had been quite a shock as I tried to settle with the fact that my dad was actually Apollo. The whole month I was silent, secluded. I had avoided my friends, trying to grasp the concept that there were supernatural beings out there. I had been raised a strong Christian, and now, learning that everything I learned in Church, God, the Bible, it was all fake. It felt like my whole structure was a lie. Almost like my support system was faulty. I had done a lot of reading about Greek mythology, or, I guess, religion now. I had always known a bit about it, but it was high time that I learned everything I could on the subject.

Inside the class, Percy and Annabeth were sitting in the back, laughing and talking. Probably about some amazing adventure they'd had together. I admit, I was a little envious of them. They were so... Comfortable with each other. Not in a creepy 'let-me-touch-you-anywhere-anytime-and-be-all-perverted-so-everyone-gets-super-uncomfortable-!' way, but in more of a romantic, mushy-gushy way. It was sweet. Wow, I just sounded really girly there. Gods... Whoa, where did that come from? I guess the demigod lingo was starting to rub off on me. I couldn't decide if that was a bad thing or a good thing.

I sat down across from the two lovebirds and dove into my copy of _Of Mice and Men_. I felt a tap on my shoulder and glanced over to see a really pretty with medium length platinum blond hair, fair skin, and pale blue eyes framed in thick brown eyelashes. I recognized her as Ava from my French class. "Hi, Dylan," she said in a feather-light voice. "Um, can I sit beside you this week?" Her pallid cheeks turned a dusty rose colour.

I sat there motionless in shock. I shook myself mentally and said, "Yeah, of course." She smiled a close-lipped smile and sat down in the desk adjacent to me.

She looked over at the book I was holding and her big blue eyes went wide, "Wow, I didn't know you read classic literature."

"What?" I said stupidly. "Oh, yeah. I love any type of book. They're an obsession of mine."

"Cool. Do you like Jane Austen?" she asked as a small smile graced her pink lips.

I grinned. Wow, she actually liked to read as much as I did. Unlike most demigods, I could get over my dyslexia enough to understand a little bit of what I was reading. "Of course, she's a classic."

"Oh, I know. Everyone says that she's so sappy. Personally, I think her novels are sweet. I especially like _Pride and Prejudice_," she said. I nodded in agreement. As soon as I was about to reply (and hopefully ask her to the dance), Mr Blofis strolled into the classroom. He whistled along and sat down in his chair, still whistling merrily.

"What's got you so happy, Mr Blofis?" Clara asked. I rolled my eyes; Clara was an obnoxious know-it-all who would never shut up about random stuff that no one cared about.

Mr. Blofis smiled at her and said, "Well, my wife and I just found out that we have enough money to fly to Greece this summer for a bit." Percy's head snapped up in his direction. His jaw was on the ground and his eyes were so wide they looked like tidal pools. You know, because they were sea-green? No? Okay, whatever.

"Wait, what?" he asked. Annabeth looked confused, like she was having conflicting emotions on the prospect of Percy in Greece. "What about Camp? I can't just not show up this summer and expect people to be okay with it. What about sword class? Or canoeing?"

Mr. Blofis shook his head sadly, "Percy, your mother has been saving for this trip for a long time. We thought you'd like this. Camp can wait a couple weeks."

Percy's POV

How could Paul talk about leaving Camp so easily? I couldn't just not show up. I had duties, responsibilities there that couldn't be ignored. There was also the prospect of going to Greece without Annabeth. That was absolutely… Insane. I wouldn't go to Greece without her. Plus, I was kind of planning on saving Greece for our honey moon or something. Oh gods, did I really just think that? Well, I did plan to marry Annabeth. I couldn't imagine being with anyone but her. Anyway, back to the issue at hand.

"I don't think you get it, Mr. Blofis," I said. Anger started to build up in me. He couldn't take my Camp away from me. It was the only place that was ever truly safe for me. Well, kind of; there was that one issue with a Hellhound, but that doesn't really count. "I'm not going. Why don't you and Mom go for your honey moon, or something? I mean, you didn't get one earlier because of, well, you know."

"Percy, your mom wants you there," Paul said. I took a deep breath in a failed attempt to calm myself down. He didn't seem to get it; I wouldn't leave Annabeth. I didn't want to. I couldn't think of being anywhere without Annabeth. We'd saved the world together multiple times. Just, no.

"You don't get it," I argued. "I don't want to go to Greece!"

"How could you not want to go to Greece?" someone asked. I rounded on them and glared in their general direction.

"Because I don't want to go anywhere without Annabeth," I growled without thinking. Hey, what else was new?

"Wait, what?" Annabeth said and raised an eyebrow at me. I blushed and looked away from her. She turned my head so I was forced to look into her eyes. "Seaweed Brain," she said. "Why?"

My face turned even redder, "Er... Never mind. I'm still not going, though."

Paul rolled his eyes. "We'll talk about this at home, Percy. Anyway, moving forward with our lesson..."

Paul's voice turned into an annoying murmur as I tuned out half of the class. I twirled my finger around the grey piece in Annabeth's honey blond hair that had escaped from her messy ponytail. I zoned out and stared out the window. It was a beautiful winter's day. A small layer of powdery white snow covered the ground. Frost covered the dark brown branches on the trees, making them look like they were made out of silver. The sun shone through the thick layer of grey clouds and warmed me through the window.

This scene made me miss Camp Half-Blood even more. I thought back to last winter break, before Annabeth and I were dating...

_"Hey, Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth called into the Poseidon cabin. I looked up from my papers that I was reviewing for Chiron. "Watcha doing?"_

_"Reviewing these papers for Chiron. And let me tell you, it is the most boring, annoying-est job ever," I said. She leaned over my desk and put her blond head neck to mine. I could smell her light, lemony scent from where I was sitting. I felt my cheeks heat up and I cooled them with the backs of my hands._

_"Move over, Perce," Annabeth said._

_"What?" I asked stupidly. She rolled her eyes and made a 'move over' motion with her hands. I slid over on the chair and she sat down beside me. She leaned into my shoulder and read the current letter on the desk. I thought back to the moment the past summer when she had kissed me. Her soft lips pressed against mine... Whoa, stop that. She was my friend, that was it, right?_

_"We can work together," she said and looked into my eyes. Her silver eyes glinted happily. It was one of the few times this past year where she actually looked happy._

_"Sure," I replied._

_"But you have to help me with inspection," she said. I groaned loudly. I hated inspection. She laughed and nudged me with her elbow. I lost my balance and fell off of the chair. "Whoops," she said evilly._

_"You're mean," I whined from the floor. She laughed again and offered me her hand. I griped her wrist and pulled her down on top of me._

_"Ugh!" she groaned as she landed on top of me. I grunted as her knee Charlie-horsed me in the thigh. "What the hell, Seaweed Brain!"_

_"You pushed me," I remarked. She huffed and glared at me. It was then I realized our extremely close proximity. My knees were spread apart and Annabeth was laying on her stomach in between them. Her slender, yet strong, hands were spread out on my chest and my hands were settled on the small of her back. I stared into her grey eyes. Her face softened and we leaned in. Our lips were a centimetre apart when the door banged open. Travis Stoll was standing in the doorway. I blushed scarlet as he took in our position. Annabeth hastily got off of me and I jumped up off the ground._

_"Er, hi Travis. What do you want?" I asked him awkwardly. His head whipped around from me, to Annabeth and back to me. Then, he burst out into hysterical laughter. Oh joy, now the whole camp would hear about this one._

I grinned at the memory. The loud, off-key bell sounded and I gathered my stuff. Just as I was about to exit the classroom, Paul said, "Percy, may I speak to you?"

Annabeth looked up at me quizzically. I told her to go to Math and kissed her lightly. I walked over to Paul's desk, wondering what I could have possibly done this time. "Yeah?" I asked.

He sighed and ran his hand through his salt and pepper hair. "What's the real reason you don't want to go to Greece? And don't give me that reason you gave earlier; we both know that that wasn't the whole story."

I rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly. How could I say this without being completely humiliated? "Um, you see, the thing is that, well, Annabeth has always wanted to go to Greece. And, um, well-"

"You wanted to take her," Paul finished. He nodded his head in understanding. I blushed and nodded. "Look, Percy, I understand where you're coming from. I would do anything for the one I love, just as most would; just as you would." We were silent for a moment until he snapped his fingers loudly. I looked at his face and saw a huge grin on it, "I have an idea! Why don't we take Annabeth to Greece with us. If she paid for her flight there, all we would have to do is chaperone her."

My eyes widened, "That would be... Awesome."

"I'll call your mother," he said and pulled out his cellphone. My body tensed as he dialled the number. I felt like I had a bright sign hanging over my head that read, 'Here I am! Please dismember me and feed me to your young!' Yeah, not something you wanted to advertise. "Hey, love... Yeah, I had an idea for the Greece trip... Well, Percy didn't want to go... I'm getting to that, just wait. Anyways, he didn't want to go because he would have to leave Annabeth behind... Yes, it it sweet... Yes, I know he's one of the sweetest boys out there... Sally, honey, may I please continue... That's fine, dear. So I made the proposal that we could bring Annabeth along... Don't worry, she'd have to pay for her own airfare... Well, they already sleep in the same bed... We'd just get a suite instead... Awesome. I love you, bye." He snapped his phone shut and grinned at me, "It's all good."

I whooped and pumped my fist in the air. I paused and asked Paul, "Could we not tell Annabeth about this yet? I want to surprise her on the night of the winter formal."

Paul smiled at me knowingly and said, "'Course. You'd better get going, or you'll be late for your next class."

I checked the clock on the wall and cursed in Ancient Greek under my breath, "I gotta get going. Thanks again Paul!" I waved and rushed out the door to get to Math class.

* * *

**Aaand done! This one had a lot more Percabeth in it, so I hope you liked it! I'm sorry it's short; I honestly try and make my chapters long, but I only have a certain amount of time every day to type. Sorry! :(**

**Thanks for reading and all of your AMAZING reviews! I love getting them!**

**As always,**

**Live, Love, Laugh and REVIEW!**

**~Lou**


	22. Chapter 22

**OMG! How long has it been since I updated this early? Way too long, that's for sure. It's still snowing here, and it's really bringing me down... On a happy note, I GET TO GO TO P!NK! I'M SO EXCITED! I get to go with my two best guy friends and hopefully Aggie as well! Sadly KT isn't allowed to go :( Still, I'M SO EXCITED! HAHAHA!**

**Questions:**

**Q: Paradise, Viva la Vida or Princess Of China?**

**A: Ooooh! You suck! This one's hard... Er, I'd say Paradise because of the awesome music video, but Viva la Vida is a close second! (These are Coldplay songs for all you non-Coldplay-ers out there!)**

**Q: I don't get the 'LouLou Girl numero uno' thing?**

**A: Long story; you see, my friend Aggie used to like this kid, let's call him Jonathan, and we still like to tease her about it, even though she doesn't like him anymore. So, the other day, Jonah comes up to me and says that I should put some Jonitha, Aggie and Jonathan's couple name, in my story. So I did. Oh! And Aggie and I call ourselves the 'LouLou Girls' for some reason I just don't know. And we've been having this debate on who LouLou Girl numero uno is. Yeah... It's pretty sad.**

**Q: Have you read the Maximum Ride books?**

**A: No, but I plan to. I have a thirty foot long list of books I need to read...**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THIS! HAHAHA!**

**AGGIE: Okay, who gave Lou the happy juice?**

**JONAH: *Raises his hand hesitantly***

**AGGIE: JONAH, YOU IDIOT!**

**ME: HAHAHAHAHA!**

* * *

Annabeth's POV

I waited for Percy in front of the math room. I sighed and checked my watch; 10:00. Where was he? I tapped my foot impatiently and ran my hand through my thick, blond hair. _Stupid Seaweed Brain_, I though and I shoved one hand into my jeans' pocket and the other fingered the trident bead on my camp necklace. I heard footsteps down the hall and turned in the general direction of them. Percy was skipping, yes, skipping, down the hallway. He grinned at me and scooped me into his arms and kissed me. I froze in shock. That was quite forward for Percy. I got over my initial shock and grinned against his lips.

I pulled away after about a minute, "What was that for?"

He shrugged and a small smile formed on his face. It almost seemed like he was hiding something from me... No, Percy would never hide anything bad from me. "I just wanted to kiss you," he said simply.

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever, Seaweed Brain. C'mon." I tugged at his wrist, but he wouldn't budge. "Perce, we gotta get to class."

He grinned evilly, "Oh, no, Annabeth, dear. I don't think we'll be going to Math class today."

I gasped, "Percy, you aren't suggesting that we... you know... skip?"

"Why, yes, I am," Percy said and cackled evilly. My eyes widened. Skip class? I'd never done that before. Oh well, I guess there was a first time for everything. But still, skip class?

"But-" I started but Percy cut me off with a kiss. I closed my eyes and leaned into him. He griped my shoulders tightly and pulled away, much to my dismay.

"Still against it?" he asked as his eyes sparkled playfully.

"No," I said breathlessly. Screw Miss Blalad and her stupid decimal numbers; I already understood those, anyway. I knew that there was no point in lying at this point; Percy would know. He chuckled and grabbed my hand. We sprinted down the hall and ran out the front doors, praying to any gods that would listen that nobody would notice us leaving the building. Snowflakes fell down from the sky and landed on my wool coat and in my hair, that was down for the first time in forever. I shivered as the cold wind bit into my legs. Snow seeped into my converse. I turned my head towards Percy. His black hair was wet from the melted snowflakes. His long black eyelashes had snowflakes caught in them. He noticed my shiver and pulled me against his body; partly for warmth, partly because he wanted me close to him. We started down the slippery sidewalk in silence. After a while, I asked Percy, "Where are we going?"

He smiled down at me, "We're going out for lunch." He kissed the top of my head lightly. I smiled and leaned into Percy. I could feel his grin against my hair as we strolled down the noisy Manhattan streets. The wind whipped my hair around me. I shoved my hands into my pockets to warm my frozen fingers. The snow crunched under our feet with each step we took. We took a turn two blocks down the road and Percy lead me into a small cafe. He found us a booth and we sat down beside each other.

"Not a lot of people know this place," Percy said, "but it's one of the best places in New York."

"Oh?" I questioned. "And how did you find it?"

"Rachel showed it to me," Percy admitted. "But it wasn't like that. This was after she became the Oracle."

I smiled at him sadly. I must have seen really jealous that summer. Yikes. "I'm not jealous, Percy. I mean, I was, pathetically so, but not anymore. I know now that she was never really a threat."

Percy kissed my frozen cheek, "I love you. I love your laugh, I love the way you use your logic to figure out anything, I love your smile, you eyes, your hair. I love your stubbornness and your pride. I love the way your eyebrows furrow when you concentrate on Architecture or something like that. I just... love you."

I felt my face heat up and replied simply, "If I were to list all the things I love about you, we would be here for days." I leaned up and kissed him.

A young woman with dark brown hair, brown eyes and pale skin strutted up to us. She smacked her gum and pulled out a pen and paper, "Name's Jessie. What can I get for you?" She smiled a us and her eyes settled on Percy, "Oh, hey Percy! I didn't know it was you there."

"Hey Jess," Percy replied and held up his hand in greeting.

She smiled again and her eyes met mine, "Who's this?"

"Oh right!" Percy said. "This is Annabeth, my girlfriend."

Her nose twitched distastefully. "Hey," I said in greeting and hoped that she wouldn't hate me completely.

"Right," Jessie said, "your girlfriend." Her eyes flickered to me and scanned me quickly. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. "So, I'm guessing it's the usual?" Jessie said. She fluttered her eyelashes a little and I sighed. I wasn't jealous of her, but sometimes, these people could be so annoying.

"Yup," Percy replied. He didn't have a clue that she was flirting with him. Gods, he was so oblivious sometimes. Oh well, he wouldn't be Percy if he wasn't oblivious.

"And you?" Jessie asked.

"Um, I'll have a burger and fries," I said. "Oh, and a cherry coke." She nodded and scribbled something onto her paper.

"Oh! Oh! Oh!" Percy said as he bounced in his seat like a five-year-old. "Annabeth, can I please have a cherry coke, too?"

I gave him a look that said 'What the hell is wrong with you?' His eyes widened into the puppy dog face and I sighed; he knew I could never resist that face, "Sure."

He squealed in joy and kissed me on the lips. Jessie stared at him confusedly; I guess she hadn't seen him act like that. I grinned at her and she just shook her head and left.

"You are such a Seaweed Brain," I said and tapped Percy on the nose with my index finger.

"That's my job," Percy said pompously. I rolled my eyes.

"Here are your drinks," Jessie said as she set down two glasses filled to the brim with cherry coke. She winked at Percy before walking away, but not before sending me a quick glare. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Again. I took a gulp of the drink and a shiver ran through me as the icy liquid slipped down my throat.

"Hey, you cold?" Percy asked and I nodded in assent. He shrugged off his hoodie and handed it to me. I slipped it on and buried my face in the warm, fuzzy fabric. Seriously, why was it that guy's sweater were always so much more fuzzy than girl's? It was like they made it so girls would want to steal a guy's sweater. I inhaled the sweet scent of the fabric; the spring air after a rainfall and the ocean. I sighed contentedly and cuddled into Percy. He wound an arm around my waist and kissed my neck.

"You have no idea how sexy you look in that," Percy mumbled.

I felt my face heat up and I stuttered, "Er, thanks, I guess."

He laughed and his nose slid up my jaw to my ear. He kissed my temple and pulled away as we were in a public place. "I love you."

"I love you too," I whispered. We sat there in a comfortable silence until Jessie came by with our food.

She set down my meal in front of me and a heaping mound of poutine in front of Percy. "Anything else?" she asked.

"No thanks," I said and smiled at her. I turned my attention back to my boyfriend and saw him inhaling his french fries. "Whoa, Seaweed brain. Slow down."

"It's just so good!" he cried and shovelled food into his mouth. I wrinkled my nose and started to pick at my burger and fries.

When we were done with our meal, I wiped my mouth and flagged down a waitress. "May we have the bill, please?" I asked a waitress. Her name tag read 'Judy'.

"Absolutely, dear. Just one second," she said and hurried off.

The stereo switched songs. I heard the announcer say, "This is an older tune, for you folks, but only by a couple years. This is _Secrets_ by OneRepublic."

I gasped, "Oh I love this song, Percy!" He smiled in recognition of my love for the band grabbed my hand and helped me out of the booth. He pulled me against his body and placed one hand on my waist and clasped mine in the other. I wrapped an arm around his neck and we rotated slowly on the spot to the beat of the music.

Judy's POV

I had just come back from the till from making the young couple's bill when I heard the radio switch songs to a sadder tune; string instruments, mainly. I heard a gasp come from the table where the bill was meant for. "Oh I love this song Percy!" I heard the girl exclaim. The boy, Percy, grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the booth. He embraced her tightly and they rotated slowly on the spot. I smiled sadly; they reminded me of me and my husband when we were their age. Sadly, Frank had died of cancer two years ago. The memory brought tears to my eyes as I eyed the young couple. The look in the boy's eyes when he looked at her, it was exactly how Frank used to look at me. I wiped my eyes hastily and bit the inside of cheek to keep from crying. Mixed emotions swirled inside me; one half incredible happiness, the other, terrible sadness. It was so adorable. They swayed slowly as the lyrics washed over them. But I could tell that they weren't paying attention to the song. Not when they had the other to marvel at.

I felt someone come up behind me and I saw my boss, Stuart, standing beside me. "They look exactly like you two used to," he whispered. I nodded sadly and fingered the small diamond on my ring finger. "I'm sorry," he mumbled after a while, as he realized my sadness. "Give me their bill," he said.

I gave him a confused look but handed it to him, all the same. He took it from me and tore it in half. My eyes widened; Stuart didn't like giving out free things. "They look like they've been through a lot," he explained and I nodded in agreement.

The song ended with a flourish. The girl pulled away from the boy and kissed him. "I love you so much," she whispered.

"I love you too," the boy whispered back. "Nothing's ever going to change that."

* * *

**Awww! I love you, Percy! Can't you guys just see Percy doing something like that? I can... Sorry if the characters are a little OOC, but, c'mon, it's fanfiction!**

**I don't know why, but the song _Secrets_ makes me think of Percabeth and I was listening to it while I wrote this... Yeah, that's what happens when you listen to OneRepublic while writing fanfiction.**

**I gotta say, I actually really like this chapter; much, much more than the last couple. I hope you enjoyed the enormous amount of Percabeth I put in here.**

**It's almost over, guys. Only about six or seven more chapters :'(**

**As always,**

**Live, Love, Laugh and REVIEW!**

**~Lou**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey! This is filler chapter, and I'll be updating hopefully again tonight, if not, tomorrow. Thanks for such a great response for the last chapter. That really made my day! I doubt you'll like this one as much, though, as it is a filler. On the bright side, only a couple more chapters until the dance! Yay! I'm super duper excited to write that one!**

**Questions:**

**Q: Paradise or Secrets?**

**A: Okay, now that's just cruel! :( I can't choose! I can't choose between Coldplay or OneRepublic! They're just so amazing!**

**Q: Are you going to make a sequel about heir trip to Greece?**

**A: You shall see, dear friend.**

**Q: Evanescence, Green Day, or Linkin' Park?**

**A: Green Day, all the way! But I still love all three of those bands. Come to think of it, I like all music, really. Except techno, I can't stand techno. Sorry to all you techno lovers!**

**Q: Are you going to have a sequel or a long epilogue?**

**A: There will be a sequel! I'll put up a chapter on here notifying when the sequel is posted. Right now, the title for it is going to be "What! Yet Another 'Annabeth Goes To Goode' Sequel!"**

**Disclaimer: Okay, if I owned this, why the hell would I be on fanfiction? Huh?**

Percy's POV

"Where on earth have you two been?!"

I turned my head to the right (and stopped kissing Annabeth) to see a very angry Thalia marching up to us. I sighed and pulled Annabeth against my body as I waited for the worst to come. Thalia stood in front of us, her hands on her hips, her face bright red. "Well?" she barked as she waited for an explanation.

"It was Percy's idea!" Annabeth yelled.

Wow, what a great girlfriend... "Gee, thanks Annabeth," I said and she smiled sheepishly at me.

"Anytime, Seaweed Brain," she replied.

It literally took all of my self-control to not attack her with kisses right then and there. Okay, that sounded really gay. Forget whatever I thought back there. Whoa this reminds of that one time when Annabeth and I went to Virginia for a quest and we were attacked by mini, bloodthirsty slushies. You know, I just realized that I have some of the worst luck in the whole world. Another example would be-AGH! No, stop it, stupid ADHD part of Percy's brain! Focus on the problem at hand!

"...and then we had to deal with all of the stupid questions from the teachers! What do you have to say for yourselves?" Thalia exclaimed.

I blinked and said, "Sorry, I wasn't listening, could you repeat that?" Okay, maybe that wasn't the smartest thing to say. Thalia's face turned even brighter red (I didn't know that that was physically possible).

She growled, "Never freaking mind, Percy!"

Luckily, Annabeth stepped in and saved me from Thalia's wrath, "Er, sorry, Thals. Percy decided to take me out for lunch, so yeah..."

Thalia's face softened, "Fine, but pull one like that on me again, and I'll gut the two of you."

I grinned, "Fair enough."

Annabeth's POV

I smiled to myself; I had the sweetest boyfriend in the whole world. The at whole dancing-in-the-middle-of-a-restaurant thing was so romantic. Whoa, thought scared me. Annabeth Chase did not, repeat not, swoon over romance. That was the Aphrodite girls' job. But, still, that was probably one of the sweetest things anyone had ever done to me. I left Percy at the change rooms and Thalia walked into the women's with me.

"What are you doing?" I asked her and she smirked in her Thalia way.

"I switched gym periods, 'cause the only person I knew in mine was Death Breath, and he annoys me," Thalia said and I laughed. Poor Nico… "So, what really happened at lunch today; I know you didn't tell me the whole story."

I was about to tell her off when Meg came running up behind us, "Hey! Where were you at lunch, Annabeth?"

"Erm…" I said awkwardly.

"Percy took her out for lunch," Thalia said and I glared at her. She rolled her eyes and we turned our attention back to a squealing Meg.

"Aw! That's so cute!" she squealed and I raised an eyebrow at her. She blushed and said, "Well, c'mon, it is pretty adorable."

I smiled to myself, "Yeah, it is."

"So, as you were saying," Thalia prompted, then, seeing Meg's confused face, added, "There's more to this story."

I sighed, "Well, we were waiting for the bill and _Secrets_ by OneRepublic came on."

"Oh! I love that song!" Meg cried.

"Eh," Thalia said, shrugging, "_Time of Your Life_ by Green Day's better."

"You think anything about Green Day is better," Meg remarked. Thalia shrugged; she had a point.

"Well, anyway, I told him that I love the song and he just, pulled me out of the booth and…" I trailed off. My cheeks coloured and I bit my lip to keep from smiling stupidly.

"And…" Meg continued. Wow, eager much?

"Well, he pulled me closer and we slow danced in the middle of the restaurant," I finished.

"Aw! That's so cute! Percy's such a sweetheart!" Meg gushed.

"There's more isn't, there?" Thalia said. She smirked at my red face.

"Well, the entire time we were dancing, Percy was singing," I said.

Thalia raised her eyebrows, "Percy sings?"

"I know, right? I didn't know until today. He's actually not half bad," I said and another stupid grin formed on my lips.

"You have no idea how jealous I am of you right now," Meg said. "If only Connor-" She stopped herself and her face turned red.

"I knew it!" Thalia yelled and pointed at Meg dramatically.

"Not this again!" I exclaimed. "You did the exact same thing when I told that I liked Percy!"

"You said 'liked'," Meg pointed out.

"Well, I don't just like him anymore," I said. Thalia's eyes widened.

"You mean-You said-He-You-Wha…?" she said stupidly. I smirked and nodded. "You didn't even say that to Luke. Not even when we were on the run."

I licked my lips nervously, "I know, I know, but I think we've been through enough so that it's okay for me to say that."

"What do you mean? What did she say?" Meg asked.

"I've told Percy that I love him," I said simply.

She shrugged, "Well, that's a no-brainer."

I rolled my eyes, "C'mon, let's get ready for gym." I pulled on my shorts and Percy's old Camp Half-Blood t-shirt from when he was fourteen (yes, it actually fit me). We walked out of the locker room, but our path was blocked by an extremely pissed off Mia.

"May I help you?" Thalia said coldly. Mia scoffed and turned to me.

"I just wanted to tell you to watch your back," Mia sneered. I rolled my eyes.

"Good for you," I said and pushed past her.

"Just because he's said it doesn't mean he means it!" she cried.

I whirled around, "Okay, number one, why the hell were you eavesdropping on our conversation? Number two, I know Percy better than anyone, expect maybe his mom. I am living with him, Mia. I have known him since we were twelve. I know when he's lying, and when he says that to me, he isn't lying. You don't know him so; could you please leave us alone?"

She glared at me and said, "Whatever. He'll be mine in a few months; just you wait."

Thalia barked out a cruel laugh, "Okay, you need to be brought down to earth, honey. Annabeth and Percy have known each other for years, and have been in love for practically all of those years. It just took them forever to get together because they were both so oblivious. Listen carefully; if the Greek gods were, Aphrodite herself would support Percy and Annabeth. You have no chance."

She scoffed and strutted out of the change rooms. The three of us all looked at the other and burst out laughing. "Oh-Oh my g-g-gods! How stupid can you get?"

"In Mia's case, you can't be too stupid. It must be from all of that makeup she wears," Meg mumbled. We all laughed.

"Hey, Sally said that I could have some friends over Thursday night, you wanna come over?" I asked.

"Don't we have school Friday?" Meg asked.

"No, it's a stat holiday. I dunno, probably some president's birthday," Thalia said and we laughed. "Yeah, sure, I guess I could come over."

"Meg?"

"Sounds like fun," she grinned.

"Awesome, so, you'll just come over to my place after school. Oh, I'll text Rowen, too!" I said and sent her a quick message on Meg's phone.

_Hey, it's Annabeth, u free Thurs?_

It only took a couple seconds for her reply.

_Yeah, why?_

I quickly sent her a reply.

_I'm having a sleepover n I want u there._

The phone buzzed in my hand.

_Sounds good. I'll c u Fri then._

"It's all good," I told the two girls who were reading over my shoulder. I smacked Thalia on the nose and she poked her tongue out at me. "Your maturity astounds me," I said dryly. She laughed and ran out of the change room, but not before slapping my shoulder lightly.

Percy's POV

I walked into the gym and sat down beside Justin; he had switched gym periods because... Well, I didn't really know why. It looked like Annabeth hadn't come out of the change room yet. I bit back a smile as I thought about lunch that day. Justin glanced up at me, "Hey."

"Hey," I replied. We sat in an awkward silence before I said, "My mom said that I could have a couple people over Thursday night. You wanna come?"

He shrugged, "Sure. I'll come over right after school?"

"I don't know," I said and stroked an imaginary beard, "I might get a little too sick of you.

He shoved me, "So right after school."

"Yup, sounds good!" I said. "Hey, do you mind if I invite the Stolls, too?"

He shrugged, "I don't really care; so long as they don't put my underwear in the freezer or fill my sleeping bag with whipped cream or something."

I burst out laughing, "Yeah, it is so not fun when you try and go to sleep, only to have to clean out your sleeping bag." He laughed. "Give me your phone; I need to text them." The Stolls had a cellphone for the two to share; why Chiron trusted them with a cellphone, yet he didn't trust me with one was a mystery. Maybe they stole it... That would make so much more sense. Justin handed me his phone and I sent the Stolls a quick text.

_This is Perce, u guys free Thurs?_

They sent me back a reply ASAP;

_Travis isn't, but the Connor is._

I sent him back a quick reply;

_The Connor? Really?_

_Whatever, I'll be at your place after school __tmo._

I snapped the phone shut and handed it to Justin. Annabeth came running up behind me. She wrapped her arms around me and pressed her face into my shoulder blade. "Hey, Wise Girl," I said.

She sighed and came around to my front. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pressed her lips to my cheek, "Hey."

"Alright, settle down!" the Coach barked into his mega phone. "Twenty laps around the gym! Go!"

The class groaned, and I jumped out of my chair. I swung my arms like mad and kicked my legs out. Annabeth raised a quizzical eyebrow at me. "I'm really hyper right now!" She rolled her eyes and kissed me quickly.

"C'mon, Seaweed Brain," she said, "race you!"

"Oh, your on!"

**I will update sometime today, if not, tomorrow! Like I said before... Thanks for reading! I love you guys so much; thanks for staying with this extremely crappy story!**

**Live, Love, Laugh and REVIEW!**

**~Lou XOXO**


	24. Chapter 24

**Sorry this didn't work the first time! Stupid fanfiction :( Here is part one of the sleepover thingy. This is a super duper long chapter too (3,542 words! Not including the A/N). I hope you like it!**

**Q: What does Jonah look like?**

**A: I'm not answering anymore questions about Jonah! And please, for the love of the gods, don't create anymore couple names and stuf about Jonah and I. That's just creepy. That would be like me dating my bro (I'm ****sort, I meant sister [Inside joke]) and that's just gross...**

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to do these for every chapter?**

Annabeth's POV

"Wait what? I think I heard you wrong, Percy. I thought I just heard you say that _Connor and Justin_ are coming over tonight?"

"Um... Yeah," Percy said and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. I sighed and shook my head in exasperation.

"Percy, I'm having Thalia, Row, and Meg over today," I said. "You know, for a sleep over."

He blanched, "Hades! I'm having Connor and Justin over to stay the night, too!"

I threw my head back, "Gods! Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap! You know what, it'll be fine. You guys just need to stay in your room, and the girls can stay in mine. Good. Okay. Great."

He laughed and pulled me in for a kiss, "You know what this means, right?"

"No, what?" I asked and he stopped smiling. He pulled me against his body and kissed my hair. "Percy, tell me," I implored and he sighed sadly.

"We can't sleep in the same bed," he mumbled. I bit my lip anxiously. This meant one thing; nightmares. The dreams had left me alone for the most part ever since I had started sleeping with Percy. (Okay, that sounded so wrong. I meant sleeping in the same bed, okay? Okay, cool.) And when one did strike, Percy was always there to comfort me.

"It'll be fine, I guess," I whispered back. I pulled away and kissed him fiercely. He wrapped an arm around my waist and slid one hand into my curly hair. I slid my fingers under the hem of his shirt and placed my hands on the small of his back. My fingers traced up his spine slowly and he shivered. He growled and pressed me against the wall, kissing me even harder.

The doorbell rang and we sprung apart. I straightened my hair and shirt hastily. Percy pulled his shirt down so it covered his stomach and ran his fingers through his hair. Our lips were swollen and red, but we couldn't do anything to hide that at the moment. I ran to the door and opened it to see Thalia, Rowen and Meg standing in the hall.

"Oh my gods! Annabeth, it's been too long!" Thalia cried faux dramatically and threw her arms around my neck.

"It's been a day, Thals," I said and we all laughed. I let everyone into the apartment and let them throw their stuff into my room. I turned around to see Percy standing in the doorway awkwardly.

"So, I'm guessing I need to leave?" he asked as he leaned against the door frame. Gods, he looked so sexy.

"Yup, go away," Thalia said and pointed to the doorway.

"Thalia!" I scolded and met Percy in the door. As payback, I kissed him as passionately as I could.

Thalia gagged and said, "Could you please take that somewhere else? Eternal maiden, right here!"

Percy waved her off. I could hear Rowen and Meg giggling in the background. After a couple minutes, I pulled away and said, "See ya, Seaweed Brain." He pouted and I laughed. "Go and play with your little friends."

Right on cue, the doorbell rang again. Percy sighed, kissed me one more time and ran out into the hallway to meet up with Justin and Connor.

"Who else is coming?" Meg asked.

"I didn't tell you that Justin and Connor are coming?" They shook their heads. "Oh, sorry. Well, they are."

"Wait," Meg said. "I'll be sleeping in the same house as Connor?"

"Yeah, is that a problem? Or, will it trigger to many feelings?" I asked slyly. She blushed and shook her head. I smirked and sat down beside her on the floor. "Okay, so, what do you guys want to do first?"

"Um, how about we see what the boys are up to? I mean, we can save all the girly stuff for later on, can't we?" Rowen said. We shrugged to say that we didn't really care. "Cool, let's go see."

We all ran out the room and I knocked on Percy's bedroom door, "Hey, Seaweed Brain! Open up!"

"C'mon, Kelp Head! We don't have all frigging day!" Thalia yelled and kicked the door. Well, she aimed for the door, but it opened up and she ended up kicking Percy in the shins.

He groaned, "Gods Thalia! How many times do I need to tell you not to wear your shoes in the house? Hades!" He looked at me and his face softened from the death glare he had been giving Thalia. "Hey, Wise Girl."

I rolled my eyes, "We were wondering what you guys were doing right now. Maybe you guys wanted to play a little game with us?"

"Percy, who is that? Tell them to go away!" I peered into the room and saw Connor sitting cross-legged on the ground in front of the small T.V. in Percy's room playing Grand Theft Auto IV. I rolled my eyes.

"It's the girls. They were wondering if we wanted to play a game of some sort," Percy said.

I heard the T.V. being shut off and Justin and Connor appeared behind Percy. "Sure," Justin said. "Heya, Row."

Rowen blushed and said, "Hey, Jussy-Wussy."

His cheeks turned red, "I told you not to call me that!"

We all laughed at his discomfort. "Okay, dude, I am so calling you that from now on," Percy said through his guffaws.

Justin groaned, "You suck, Row."

"But you love me anyway," Rowen said innocently.

"So, what game are we playing?" Connor asked.

"How about 'Mystery on a Spoon'?" Thalia suggested.

"What's that?" Meg asked.

"Basically, one person is blind folded and then the rest of the team has to choose four ingredients to put onto a spoon. The blond folded person then has to eat whatever is on the spoon, without puking," Rowen explained.

"Sure, that sounds fun," Connor said and grinned mischievously. Oh gods.

"I'll go first," Thalia volunteered. "No one can beat my stomach."

"Oh, all in due time, young Hunter. All in due time," Connor cackled. Meg thumped him on the back of the head. "Ow!" he cried and rubbed his neck. Meg just smiled innocently. I caught Percy's eye and he winked at me. I rolled my eyes and grabbed his hand.

We made our way to the kitchen and used Rowen's scarf to blind fold Thalia. We sat her down at the old table and snuck into the kitchen. We started rummaging around in the drawers, fridge and cabinets. Finally, Connor held up mustard, which Thalia hated, chocolate syrup, curry paste and sardine paste. I mixd it together in a small bowl and scooped some up in a spoon. We walked into the dining room. Thalia took the spoon out of my hand and sniffed the mixture. She shrugged and swallowed the whole thing. "Is that all you got?" she asked and tugged the scarf from her face. I rolled my eyes; I already knew she would be able to do it. Thalia had anything but a weak stomach.

"Who's next?" I asked. "What about you, Jussy-Wussy?"

Justin glared at me but took the scarf from my hand and tied it around his head. He sat down at the table and tapped his fingers against the dark wood. We tiptoed back into the kitchen. I pulled out peanut butter, tomato paste, mayo, and onion powder. I put it on the spoon. Justin wrinkled his nose at the smell of it and tipped it into his mouth. He forced a swallow and said, "Oh God, get me some water!" We laughed as he ran into the kitchen and chugged a glass of water.

"I think Annabeth should go next," Thalia said and grinned evilly.

"Um, no, I don't think Annabeth should go next!" I protested. They all pushed me into the chair and Percy tied the scarf around my eyes. My senses went into overdrive. I put one hand by my hip, where my knife was hidden. I heard all the sounds around me more sharply than ever before. It took all of my will power to not rip off the scarf to see what was attacking me. No. Not attacking me. I was at Percy's, and I was safe.

I shut my eyes tight. I was back on Mount Othrys. The weight of the sky pressed into me, threatened to crush me. My breathing came in sharp bursts. I heard Luke's voice in my head, "Annabeth, c'mon, you can do it. Just a couple more hours. Please, please, please..." My hands clenched into fists.

"Percy!" I screamed. "Percy, please!" I felt my body shaking. I was almost dead, I was tied up in shackles and Luke was going to kill me. Where was I? What was going on? I felt footsteps come up beside me.

"Annabeth! Annabeth are you okay?" I heard Luke's voice beside me.

"Why do you care? You left me. Family, you promised," I choked out.

"Annabeth, calm down it's okay," Luka said.

"No, no, no, no! Luke, please! Why are you doing this? You promised that I would be safe with you!" I screamed and tears rolled down my cheeks.

"Annabeth, I'm not Luke. I'm Percy and you're safe," Luke-no, Percy-said. Percy lifted the scarf from my eyes and light poured into my vision. Percy stared into my wild eyes. I tried to take a deep breath. Percy pulled me out of the chair and gathered me in his arms. "Shh... I'm here. I'll protect you." I choked on a sob.

"He was there. The sky... Crushing me... He promised me... Promise..." I sobbed. "He was going to kill you."

"What's going on?" I heard someone ask. I felt everyone's eyes on me, but I didn't care. I was still shaking, but I wasn't sobbing anymore. Percy pulled away from the hug, but didn't let go of me.

"Are you okay?" he asked quietly. I nodded and buried my face in his shirt again. He rubbed soothing circles onto my back. "You wanna talk about it?"

"I-I don't know what happened. One minute, I was here, and the next, Luke was telling me to hold on. I was back on Mount Othrys. So much weight... So heavy... The Titans were talking about you, planning to kill you," I said and bit my lip.

"You panicked," Thalia said. "It happens to me sometimes. Whenever I see that damn tree. Taking away one of your senses gave you the illusion that you were still kidnapped and that Luke was still alive."

I squeezed my eyes shut and forced a deep breath into my lungs, "Sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Percy mumbled. We stood there for a while in silence until he pulled away from the embrace and kissed. "I'm never going to leave your side again. Not if it means that you'll be in danger."

I gave him a sad smile and kissed him again, "You are the best boyfriend in the whole world. No, correction, you're the best _person_ in the whole world."

He blushed and turned back to everyone, "You guys want some dinner now? Mom said we could order pizza."

"Where'd Sally go, again?" Connor asked.

"She went with Paul for some sort of teacher's conference thing," I answered. "So, who wants pizza?"

They all shrugged. "'Kay, I'll go order," I said and walked out of the room. They eyed me with concern. Honestly, I wasn't _that_ delicate! Percy followed me down the hall. "Percy, I can order pizza by myself."

I turned around to face him and saw him roll his eyes at me, "I know you can, but you always pick out the gross types of pizza."

"I do _not_!" I defended.

"Um, yeah you do. I mean, seriously, what kind of pizza is Italian sausage?" Percy scoffed.

I placed my hands on my hips angrily, "A good kind."

He took a step closer to me; we were nose to nose, "No, a good kind of pizza is pepperoni."

"Pft! As if," I scoffed. He leaned in and our lips met. Fire spread throughout my veins. Percy's lips moved in sync with mine. The pizza forgotten, we stepped into his bedroom. He pressed me up against the wall and kissed my neck. I groaned, "Percy, stop teasing." He smirked and kissed me again and again and again...

Rowen's POV

We all sat at the table awkwardly. Finally, Meg spoke up, "What happened to Annabeth just now?"

Thalia sighed, knowing that the question was directed at her, "A couple years ago, Annabeth was kidnapped. We gave you guys the summary of what happened. I don't really know what Luke did to Annabeth there; she won't tell me. So far, the only person who really knows what happened is Percy, but he's Percy."

"Who is this Luke guy?" I asked. Connor pursed his lips and clenched his fists on the table angrily.

Thalia sighed, "Luke was a son of Hermes."

"So, your brother?" Justin asked Connor.

Connor nodded stiffly, "And a dirty traitor."

"He died a hero, Stoll," Thalia snapped. In her eyes, tears formed. I was shocked; Thalia seemed so tough, so unbreakable. "Luke was my best friend. When I was eleven, I ran away from home. About six months later, I met Luke. We became a team, a family really. Another six months passed and Luke and I... Became really close."

"You guys were together?" I asked.

Thalia shook her head, "No, but I think we both knew that we liked the other. Anyway, one day, we found Annabeth. She was only seven years old and all she had to defend herself was a hammer. A hammer, guys. So, we took her in and eventually, Grover found us and took us to Camp Half-Blood. We were over run by monsters and I took my last stand at the top of the hill. You guys know the pine tree at the top of the hill?" We all nodded in assent. "That used to be me."

"Wait, what?" Meg asked.

Thalia rolled her eyes, "I was a tree for a bit. Blame my dad. Annabeth and Luke continued on with their lives and Annabeth started to like him as more than just a friend. Then, Percy came along and Luke betrayed the gods and turned against us. I think it hit Annabeth the worst; he was the only family she had. Until Percy came along, of course. So, when annabeth was kidnapped, it hurt her a lot more mentally than physically. The reason why Annabeth has that grey streak in her hair is from psychological stress more than anything; from bearing the weight of the sky, which is a job meant for a Titan. When Annabeth lost her sense of sight, it immediately reminded her of her kidnapping and she lost herself for a while. It happens to half-bloods a lot; mainly because we've seen things any sane person would never want to see."

"Like what?" Justin inquired.

Thalia squeezed her eyes shut and her tears leaked out of the corners, "War, death, destruction. The loss of a loved one. You can never truly understand what it's like to fight in a war until you have. It, it changes you, and sometimes, not for the better."

We sat there in silence. "Where are Percy and Annabeth?" Connor asked after a while.

"Yeah, where are there?" I asked.

"Rowen and I will go check," Thalia said. We got up and headed down the hallway. We stopped at Percy's door and I heard giggling and groaning. What the... I pushed open the door slowly. Inside, Annabeth was straddling Percy on his bed. He had his hands placed on her waist under her shirt and was topless. Let me tell you, Percy was _hot_ without a shirt. Seriously, how the hell did he get a six pack? Annabeth whispered something into his ear and they laughed quietly before resuming their kissing. Thalia cleared her throat and the two jumped. Annabeth turned around, still on top of Percy.

"Oh my gods! Do you even know the meaning of word 'knock'?" Annabeth shrieked. I heard footsteps and turned around to see the rest of the crew behind us. When Connor saw what position they were in, he burst out laughing. Percy's face was flushed, not just from the kissing. He stood up and brought Annabeth with him.

"Go away," he snapped and started to kiss Annabeth again. She sighed and sank into the kiss. I 'aw'ed mentally.

"No! You have company, so stop fooling around with your girlfriend and come do stuff," Thalia snapped back. Percy groaned and pulled away from Annabeth.

"You suck," he muttered. Meanwhile, Connor was still laughing. We all stared down at him as he was rolling on the floor laughing, a literal ROFL moment.

"Th-This is e-even better than th-that morning a-at C-C-Camp!" he cried and continued laughing. I looked at Meg and raised an eyebrow like, _'What the hell do you see in this idiot?'_ She shrugged as if to say back, _'I could ask you the same question.'_ Okay, she had a point.

We all walked out to the kitchen again. "Okay, I'm gonna order pizza this time. Because we all know what's going to happen if Percy and Annabeth go to order pizza," I said and gave a pointed look at the couple, who blushed like crazy. We all laughed as Annabeth combed her fingers through her mused hair.

"I'll help," Justin volunteered. I shrugged and we walked down the hall to find the phonebook. We entered the office and Justin shut the door behind him.

"Do you know where the phonebook is?" I asked him. He looked at me and I got lost in his warm, brown eyes. A warm, fuzzy feeling spread inside me. He ran a hand through his messy blond hair nervously.

"Um, no. You?" he asked. I shook my head no. "Well, then, I guess we're going to have an adventure to find this stupid phonebook."

I smiled a little. We searched through the drawers and the cabinets, but we couldn't find the phonebook. Finally, me being the clumsy idiot I am, I tripped over the cord connecting the computer to its power source. I yelped and fell into Justin. We were knocked to the ground, me on top of him. Our faces were millimetres apart. Our hot breath mixed together. My eyes found his and our faces turned bright red. "You okay, Row?" Justin asked quietly.

"Yeah," I breathed. "I'll, uh, get off of you now." He nodded and I rolled off of him. I pulled down my black skirt which had ridden up in the fall.

"Um, Row?" Justin said.

"Yeah?"

"Your, um, your shirt," he said and blushed deeper. I looked down and saw that my army green v-neck and saw that it had shifted so that it showed half of my red bra. I blushed and arranged my shirt in a more modest way. I cleared my throat awkwardly.

"Phonebook?" I suggested.

"Right, phonebook," Justin said and we continued searching for the damn book. Eventually, we found it and ordered an extra-large cheese pizza, an extra-large pepperoni pizza and an extra-large ham and pineapple pizza. We walked back out to the dining room and saw that Connor and Percy were playing some sort of hand-slapping game. It looked like tennis. Wow, those boys were so mature. Note the sarcasm.

I stood beside Annabeth and Justin and watched as the two boys continued to slap the other's red hand. Percy gave Connor one final slap and Connor whipped his hand out of Percy's grasp. "Ha! I win!" Percy exclaimed and did a sort of happy dance.

Connor glared at him and said, "Well, it wasn't fair at all; you have the Curse of Achilles."

Percy grinned cheekily, "Not my fault. _You_ challenged _me_."

Connor rolled his eyes. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. "PIZZA!" we all shouted and ran towards the door. Percy pushed through the crowd.

"Back away from the door! Get back!" he yelled and pushed us away. Justin pushed into me and we fell backwards. Justin landed on top of me with an 'Omf!'

"Well, here we are again," he muttered and I giggled. Whoa, I _giggled_. Rowen Smith doesn't giggle, at all.

"Okay, if you guys are done with your moment, I'd like to eat some pizza, now," Thalia said loudly and slammed the door shut with her foot. I blushed and Justin helped me off of the ground. She carried the big pizza boxes to the counter and took a huge bite of a pice of pepperoni pizza while raising an eyebrow at the two of us.

**Thanks for over 450 reviews! I love you all so much! Thanks for reading and please review!**

**Live, Love, Laugh and REVIEW!**

**~Lou XOXO**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey! This chapter's super short, so I'm sorry. I don't like this chapter, at all really. But at least there's Percabeth (as always). Thanks for all the amazing reviews, guys. 3 You're all so sweet :) Sorry I haven't updated; I have been swamped at dance lately, we have a competition coming up in two weeks, which seems like a lot of time, but it really isn't. But, on the bright side, it's Easter break, so I'll be updating nice and regularly (hopefully once a day). Oh, and I had to do our production number (The Lorax! It's 15 minutes long!) in costume yesterday, and, I swear, the Sami Swan costumes are the most uncomfortable things in the whole world. :( I hate dance costumes...**

**Anyway onto questions!**

**Q: Do you like superheroes?**

**A: Erm, if you're talking Marvel comics, etc. then, yeah, of course. I love superheroes. I am the ultamit nerd; I have glasses, I'm getting braces, I'm lactose intolerant, I love reading WAY too much, I love comics and I know ever Harry Potter fact there is to know. Oh, and I also suck at anything athletic, unless it's dance.**

**Disclaimer: If I own this, then KT doesn't own any makeup.**

Percy's POV

I burped loudly and smacked my lips together happily. Ah, yes, pizza; it's the food for the soul. Annabeth narrowed her eyes and said, "Seaweed Brain, that's gross."

I grinned at her and she smacked my arm. I laughed and she cuddled next to me. I kissed her hair and turned to the rest of the group. "So, what's next?" I asked.

They all shrugged and Rowen piped up, "What about a movie?"

I whooped and we all laughed. "How about... _Hercules_?" said Justin.

"Really, dude? A Disney movie?" Connor said and popped a chip in his mouth.

"C'mon, where's you kid side?" Justin whined and crossed his arms over his chest. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, guys, it'll be fun," Rowen said. Of course she agreed with him...

I sighed, "Fine, it's in the DVD drawer."

"Why do you own _Hercules_?" Annabeth questioned.

"Because it was my favourite movie when I was little!" I cried and threw my arms in the air, in my mela-dramatic way.

"Really?" said Connor, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "I would have thought it would be _The Little Mermaid_."

I rolled my eyes, "Of course not! That movie is so inaccurate! I mean, come on, mer-people look absolutely nothing like that. They're all green and scaly and their eyes look kinda like someone shoved them in a pool of toxic waste when they were babies."

Annabeth chuckled, "What is up with your brain? Oh wait, you don't have one."

"Ha ha," I said and poked my tongue out at her. She repeated the same motion. Aren't we just the maturest couple, ever?

"Wait a second," Meg said. "You've seen _mer-people_?"

"And Atlantis, and Olympus, and Medusa's layer," I said and grinned. "But Olympus looks a lot better now because Annabeth's redesigned it."

Annabeth blushed and shoved my shoulder, "Shut it, shuck-face!" **(Haha! Maze Runner reference!)**

"Shuck-face?" I asked her and raised an eyebrow.

"Never mind," she sighed.

"Enough of the chit chat!" Thalia said. "Just put in the DVD."

The opening song came on and we all burst out laughing when Zeus came on screen. "Th-Thalia! That's yo-your _dad_!" Connor guffawed.

"Oh, shut up!" she grumbled, but there was a small smile on her face as she said it.

"Oh my gods!" I yelled. "Is that _Poseidon_?"

Annabeth burst out laughing when she saw Hermes and all the other gods and goddesses. "So this is what Disney thinks the gods looks like?" Meg asked. "They don't actually, do they?"

The demigods burst out laughing. I clutched a stitch in my side and Annabeth leaned into me for support. "No, no, no," Connor gasped and Meg blushed. Wow, they were really oblivious; not that I should be talking, of course. The rest of the movie involved us singing along to the musical numbers, off-key ofcourse, laughing at the way many of the characters were depicted and us scoffing at Hercules's character. It was actually really fun. The end credits were playing and I snatched up the remote and turned off the T.V.

"So, what now?" Justin asked.

"Truth or dare?" Rowen suggested.

"What are we, thirteen?" Connor scoffed.

"Can't we just be kids for once?" I said. "I never got a middle school life because I was a) saving the damn world, or b) saving someone I love."

Connor rolled his eyes, "Not all of us were subject to a prophecy that decided the fate of the world, Perce."

I sucked in a breath, "You honestly think I wanted to save the world? To watch people die? To command an army when I was sixteen? To be responsible for whether or not everyone were to live or die? I didn't want any of that!"

"That was just mean, Connor," Thalia growled. Annabeth glared at him; her body was tense and her stormy grey eyes piercing. I squeezed her shoulder and she relaxed just a little bit.

Connor hung his head, "You're right, I'm sorry."

I shook my head, "It's fine, I understand."

"No, seriously, that was an idiotic thing to say," Connor said.

I shrugged, "Whatever, man. It's cool." I took a look at my watch. The time read 1:17. "Holy Hephaestus! It's one AM! Okay, it's time to go to sleep, or my mom will have a fit."

They all shrugged. "Okay, girls in my room and guys in Percy's room," Annabeth said. I pulled Annabeth off the couch.

"'Night," I muttered into her ear. I gave her a quick kiss and added, "I love you."

She smiled a little, "I love you, too." She kissed me again and we parted ways down the hallway. I grinned stupidly and shut the door to my room.

"So, you guys okay with the floor?" I asked. They shrugged and rolled out their sleeping bags on the floor beside my bed. I pulled off my shirt and collapsed onto my bed. "'Night, Wise Girl!" I shouted.

"'Night, Seaweed Brain!" I heard a muffled yell from in between the thin walls.

"I love you!" I yelled. Connor gave a muffled laugh into his pillow and I pulled out Riptide. He blanched and lifted his hands above his head in surrender.

"I love you, too! Go to sleep!" she cried and I chuckled. I rolled over onto my face and closed my eyes. I nodded off into a deep sleep.

_One. Two. Three. Four. That's how many steps I had to take to get to her. But my feet wouldn't move. _C'mon, move!_ I told my legs, but they went numb. I heard a sinister, cold laugh. It was female, but it wasn't the usual sweet, soft, lovely tone, but a hard, cold, mocking tone._

Come, little hero,_ the voice crooned. _It won't be long now.

_A door, painted red and peeling, appeared in front of me. I felt the raspy voice of Janus in my ear, _Choose, choose..._ I shook my head. Choose what? I turned my head behind me and saw another door, painted blue this time, peeling as well. Choose... A door? What? I squeezed my eyes shut. Through the red door I heard a piercing scream; Annabeth. Through the blue door, I heard cars crashing, babies wailing, people screaming. It sounded like the end of the world. The end of the world... Choose between Annabeth and the world? The screams overwhelmed my mind and I covered my ears with my hands. Then everything went black..._

My eyes flew open. My took a deep breath and wiped my sweaty palms on my bedsheets. I heard a grunt to my left and jumped. Connor rolled over and threw his arm over his eyes. I squeezed my eyes shut, what had that dream meant? I rolled over onto my side and heard a light knock on my door.

"Percy?" I heard a voice say. Annabeth; predictable huh?

"Annabeth?" I muttered. I squinted in the darkness. I saw Annabeth in the doorway, clad in only an oversized t-shirt and pyjama shorts. "C'mere," I said and she weaved her way through the sleeping bags and curled up into my chest. She gripped my shoulder and shivered as a cold breeze exhaled its way through the room. I pulled my blankets on top of us and wrapped my arms around her waist protectively. She buried her face int my chest and our legs tanlged together under the sheets. We lay there for a while until I asked her, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she muttered. "I just couldn't sleep without you."

I smiled and kissed the top of her head, "Neither could I."

She chuckled a little, "Can't live without me, can you, Seaweed Brain?"

"Or with you," I joked. She slapped me lightly on the chest. "Okay, okay, I'll stop."

"I am victorious once again," Annabeth said quietly.

"Only because I let you win," I disagreed. She chuckled quietly and we lay again in another comfortable silence. "Goodnight, Wise Girl," I murmured after a while.

"'Night, Seaweed Brain," she replied. "I love you."

"I love you, too." And with that, I slipped into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

Annabeth's POV

"What the hell?!"

I woke to the high-pitched screech that could only be one of two people; Thalia or Rowen.

My eyes fluttered open. I inhaled and stretched. Or, at least tried to, but it's kind of hard to stretch properly when your boyfriend's arms are wrapped around you in a death grip. "What 'ime izzit?" I said groggily.

"Really?" I recognized the voice to be Thalia's. "I wake up to find you gone and sleeping with Percy and the first thing you say to me is _What time is it?_"

Percy's eyes shot open and his grip on me loosened, "Stop screaming, we didn't do anything wrong." His voice was whiny and sounded like a toddler who didn't get the toy he wanted.

"Thalia, shut up," Rowen said. "I think it's cute. Look at him; he's not curled around in, you know, a sexual way. It's more like he's protecting her."

"But he isn't even wearing a shirt!" Thalia screamed.

"So?" I said. "He never does when he's sleeping. Except when he naps, but that's different. And it's not like we've never done this before. I mean, I never sleep in my bed anymore." It was like the words wouldn't stop coming out of my mouth; they just kept flowing. "And I hardly ever sleep in my own bed at camp."

Thalia huffed, "Whatever. Anyway, it's time to get up. Rowen and Meg made pancakes for breakfast."

"Are they blue?" Percy asked through his pillow.

"Nope, sorry, but I reckon they'll taste just fine," Justin said and left the room to devour some flapjacks.

"Five minutes, guys. That's all I'm giving you," Thalia warned and backed out of the room.

I sighed and snuggled into Percy's chest. He wound himself around me, creating a protective shell. I breathed in the heavy scent of the salty, sweet ocean that lingered around Percy. "C'mon, Perce, time to get up."

"Noooooo!" he whined and hid his face in my hair. I chuckled and released myself from his strong grip. "No, Annabeth, stay and snuggle with me," he pouted.

"Okay, did you literally just say, 'snuggle'?" I asked him. He shrugged and heaved himself out of the bed. He gathered me into his arms and we stood there for a while. "Thanks for letting me stay the night," I whispered.

"Anything for you, Wise Girl," he muttered. "I have something for you."

"Really? What?" I asked, wary. I didn't like receiving gifts that much; it made me feel like I owed them, like I was in debt to the person.

"Well, you see, Paul planned a trip this summer and we were wondering if you wanted to some along," Percy began, picking and choosing his words carefully.

"Where to?" I asked.

Percy took a deep breath and said, "Greece."

Wait, what?!

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**

**~Lou XOXO**


	26. Chapter 26

**Happy Easter! I'm so sorry for the stupidly long wait! But, on the bright side, this is a nice, long chapter, including Annabeth's reaction, Percabeth, getting ready for the dance, Percabeth, the dance itself, and Percabeth. Did I mention Percabeth?**

**Anyway, question time!**

**Q: Do you think you could elaborate more on Percy's childhood with Gabe?**

**A: I do want to keep this 'T', but I'm planning on adding more of that in the sequel, as they will have just come back from Tartarus. I feel that if I do elaborate on it, I'll go too far and some really creepy, dark stuff in there (i.e.: sexual abuse, rape) that I just can't really put in a T rated story. Abuse is a very serious subject. It's not something to be treated lightly. So, not in this story, but maybe in the sequel. Okay, that was a super long answer!**

**Q: What is your favourite food?**

**A: Hmm... Any type of Italian or Greek food. I love anything Mediterranean, really.**

**Disclaimer: Yes, I own PJO! How did you guess? (Note the sarcasm)**

* * *

My face broke into a crazy grin, "Greece?"

Percy nodded. I ran into his arms and kissed him furiously. Our lips moved in sync for about five minutes until I pulled away. "I should surprise you with trips to Greece more often," Percy said breathlessly. I chuckled and kissed him again.

"I love you," I whispered. He smiled that annoying, yet endearing, trouble-maker smile. "When's the trip?"

"This summer, the first week of camp," Percy said. "So, we're going to miss part of camp."

"That's fine. It's Greece; I don't really care," I replied and kissed him again. I pulled away and said, "I should go get ready."

He pouted and rubbed my back. "Are you sure you can't stay," he whispered into my ear. My breath caught in my throat.

"T-Thalia'll be pissed," I stuttered. He wrinkled his nose and I laughed. What a dork. I kissed him one last time and skipped out the door. I knocked on the door to my room and opened the door. I sat down on my bed and was greeted by the giggles and curious stares of Meg, Rowen and Thalia.

"What?" I asked after a while.

"So, sleep well?" Rowen asked casually and plopped down beside me.

I blushed and said, "Very well, thank you."

Thalia rolled her eyes, "Spill."

I sighed, "Well, I couldn't sleep so, I just, you know, went to the boys' room and woke Percy up. Then he just moved over, and we fell asleep."

Rowen squealed, "You guys are just so _cute_! I bet you guys talk about the other in your sleep because you love each other so much!"

"Actually," Thalia said, "she has talked about him in her sleep. Whenever I sleepover in the Athena cabin, she always mumbles about Percy and his hair and eyes and whatever. It's pretty funny."

I blushed, "Shut up, Thals."

Meg sighed, "That's so adorable. And you guys do that every night?"

"Agh! Don't say it like that! It sounds so wrong!" I cried.

"I didn't mean it like that! I meant that you guys fall asleep beside each other," Meg said angrily.

"Still sounded wrong," I mumbled and said more clearly, "Yeah, kinda."

Everyone was silent until Rowen said, "Will you guys let me do your hair and makeup?"

I groaned, "Fine," because I knew she wouldn't leave me alone until I did let her.

She sat me down at my vanity and brushed out my blond curls, which were a rat's nest from sleeping. She set down the brush and started braiding my hair with nimble fingers. She smiled slightly and, after about five minutes, said, "Done." My hair was braided down my back in an elegant French braid with little pieces of hair framing my face in loose, little curls

I grinned and said, "Thanks."

"Oh don't thank me yet," she said, "I still have to do your makeup. Plus, this is only stage one; I'm just letting your hair sit for the dance tonight."

I groaned, "Just get it over with."

She rolled her eyes and pulled out a big bag (the size of a small trash can bag) full of makeup. She dumped it all on the floor and began looking through her various shades of foundation. "Aha!" she exclaimed triumphantly and rubbed the foundation onto my pre-washed face. She began dusting my face in various powders and creams until she backed away so I could look into the mirror. My jaw dropped. I was glowing. My eyelids were coloured a slightly darker brown than my skin tone and my eyelashes were inhumanly long. My cheeks were a dusty rose colour and my lips were pouty and full, painted a light pink.

"Wow," I said, "thanks, Row."

"Oh, no problem," she said. "Besides, this is only the day wear. Just wait until the dance." She winked and I slammed my head against the counter top. "Oh, quit being so melodramatic."

"Well, at least I don't have to have Row do any of my stuff," Thalia said and lounged in my armchair.

"Nice try," Rowen smirked, "but you are getting the same treatment as Annabeth and Meg. I also bought your dresses for you!"

"What?" we all shrieked. She giggled and nodded excitedly. Joy.

**LINE BREAKER**

The rest of the day passed from extreme boredom to excitement (like when Percy started creating figures in the water in the sink, and ended up making a heart with our initials carved into it). Finally, it was time to get ready for the dance.

"No, Percy, this is girl time. I'm sorry but you'll have to wait until Annabeth's ready to see her," Rowen said through the door. I groaned and buried my face into my pillow.

"At least let me talk to her through the door," Percy pleaded and I smiled; what a schmuck.

"Fine, go ahead," Rowen sighed.

I heard a knock on the door, "Annabeth?"

I walked over to the door and pressed my ear to the wood, "Yeah?"

"You okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I asked.

"Because you've been kidnapped by Aphrodite's psychopath daughter." I heard a thump against the wood. "OW!"

"Good," I heard Rowen's voice say.

"Rowen? Could you please not hurt my boyfriend? I kinda need him to save the world and stuff."

"Thank you, 'Beth!"

"Fine," Rowen's disappointed voice said.

"Anyway, onto the point of this conversation, I was wondering what colour your dress is?"

"Why would you want to know about my dress?"

"I need to know what colour of tie I need to wear!"

I sighed, "I don't know, just wear, like, grey for my eyes or something. Is that everything?"

"NO!"

"What now?" I asked, exasperated. I just wanted these stupid rollers out of my hair.

"I love you."

I laughed, "I love you too."

"Okay, bye."

I laughed even harder, "Good-bye, you idiot."

He left the door and Rowen entered the room. She sighed and sat down on my bed. "I'm so jealous of you, Annabeth."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because," she said and fiddled with a lock of recently curled brown hair, "Percy's just so sweet."

I sighed dreamily, "I know."

"How long did it take you guys to get together?" Meg asked.

Thalia laughed and I scowled. "Five years."

"Are you serious?" Rowen asked and her jaw dropped. "You guys seem like an old married couple."

I wrinkled my nose in disgust, "No, we don't."

"Yeah, you do," they all said simultaneously.

"Just do my hair and whatever else," I grumbled. They all laughed and Rowen took the rollers out of my hair.

"These rollers were just to perfect your natural curl," she said and combed her fingers through my hair. "There, now go get changed into your dress."

I sighed and scooted out of the chair. I gasped when I saw my dress hanging in the closet. It was a silvery-grey with a sweetheart neckline. The bodice was beaded in a complicated pattern of waves. The skirt flowed out at the belly button in layers of silk and satin. I bit my lip and squealed like an Aphrodite girl. Rowen helped me squeeze into the dress and I pulled on my converse sneakers (Rowen wasn't very happy about that part). Rowen shoved a bunch of bangles onto either of my wrists and I put in my owl earrings from my dad.

"Sit," Rowen commanded. I complied and she started to put makeup on my face. She also sprayed a bit of 'Chanel No. 5' onto my wrists and neck. "Tada!" she said and backed away from the mirror. I gasped at... my reflection? No, that couldn't have been me. I didn't have pale purple and brown eyelids, or full pink lips, or a natural, romantic blush on my cheeks. And yet, the person in the mirror moved when I moved.

"Thanks, Row," I whispered and smiled slightly. I noticed that, in the mirror, my teeth weren't that straight. This old flaw comforted me; at least I didn't look too... Creepily beautiful.

"No problem, Annabeth. Thalia's turn!" Rowen said excitedly and Thalia groaned.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes, sit down." Thalia moaned again, but sat down at the vanity. Rowen pulled out the straightening iron and began attacking Thalia's head with it.

An hour later, Thalia was dressed in a black dress with a v-neckline and a deep back. The neckline was also studded with little rhinestones. It clung to her thin figure, accenting each of her curves. Her lips were a deep red and her eyes were lined in their usual heavy eyeliner, but this time, she also wore grey eyeshadow. She wore a pair of combat boots with the dress, giving it even more edge. Thalia smirked and said, "Thanks, I guess."

Rowen rolled her eyes, "Meg's turn!" Meg sighed and sat down in the chair. Rowen got out her curling iron and began creating romantic waves in her hair.

Another hour later, Meg was clad in a deep purple, spaghetti-strapped dress. The dress itself was plain, but she wore a bunch of silver jewelry on her wrists and in her two piercings in her ears. She wore a pair of small black pumps and an anklet on the one ankle. Her lips were painted a rosy pink, and her eyelids, neutral browns. She grinned and gave Rowen a big hug, "Thank you, so much."

Rowen grinned happily, "My turn!"

Another half hour later, Rowen had slipped herself into a forest green dress that complimented her fair skin perfectly. It came down to her mid-calf and the neckline scooped down in a low 'u' shape. The back sagged down, exposing all the way down to her lower back. Her hair was done in a magical way that made it look like it should have been up, but was falling down. Her kaleidoscope eyes were lined lightly in brown eyeliner and green eyeshadow. She looked stunning.

"Let's go wow those boys," she said cockily and walked out the door of my room. The boys had been 'getting ready' in Percy's room while we were. Most likely, they were just playing video games and eating junk food. Rowen walked up to the door and knocked on it lightly. "We're ready!"

Justin opened the door and said, "Fina-aaaah..." I covered my mouth with my hand to keep from bursting out into laughter. His mouth was hanging open and his eyes were wide as he marvelled Rowen's appearance.

"You like?" Rowen giggled and twirled. Justin nodded slowly. I couldn't take it anymore; I burst out laughing.

I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist. "You look beautiful," Percy muttered into my ear and kissed my neck.

"Thanks," I said and spun around so I was facing him.

"Absolutely stunning," he whispered.

I blushed and bit my lip nervously. "Shall we go?"

Everyone nodded, except for Connor; he was oggling at Meg and her dress. Meg looked like she was trying to get his attention, but was failing to do so, "Connor? Hello?"

"Um, wha...?" was Connor's only reply.

Meg rolled her eyes, "C'mon, we gotta get to the dance."

"Yeah, dance, right," Connor said stupidly. I laughed silently into Percy's chest.

"You wore the grey tie," I remarked. Percy grinned and kissed the top of my head.

"Let's go," Percy said to everyone. "We have to walk to the school for the dance."

I smiled at him, "Why do you think I wore the converses?"

Percy laughed and we marched out the front door in our nerdy-yet-somehow-cool way. We raced down the hallway, much to Mrs Sprout's displeasure. Percy pressed the 'down' button on the elevator. "You know that means I get to press the buttons in elevator, right?" I said.

"Dammit!" Percy said and scowled at me. I stuck my tongue out at him and he copied the action. The door dinged open and we both raced inside. The other five followed us in, confused by our immature actions.

I slammed my finger on the 'M' button, "Ha!" Percy pouted and buried his face in my hair.

"Pwease, Annabef?" he asked in a baby voice.

"Please, what?" I said.

"Pwease can I pwush da button," Percy said and stuck out his rosy bottom lip and widened his big green eyes.

I rolled my eyes and kissed him. Thalia cleared her throat, "Could you please save that for later?"

I sighed, "Fine, but only for you." Thalia smirked and winked at me.

When we got to the gym, the dance was already in full swing. I did a once-over of the gym and noticed that Nico was DJ-ing. "What the-" I said. I pointed Nico out to Percy and Percy waved. Nico saluted us back and smirked in his emo way.

"C'mon," Percy said and pulled me out to the dance floor. We danced for a while until we were too out of breath to continue. Percy lead the way to a table at the edge of the gymnasium. I sat down in between Rowen and Percy. Percy handed me a glass of punch.

"Thanks," I said, out of breath. We sat there for a while, talking, joking and laughing. Then the song switched to _I Won't Give Up_ by Jason Mraz. I grinned, remembering the restaurant. "You requested this, didn't you?" I asked Percy.

He shrugged, "Maybe. You wanna dance?" I nodded and he lead me out to the dance floor.

I heard Justin ask Rowen, "You, er, um, w-wanna dance?"

I could almost see Rowen's grin, "Absolutely."

_When I look into your eyes,_

_It's like watching the night skies,_

_Or a beautiful sunrise,_

_Well, there's so much they hold_

Percy and I swayed to the beat of the song.

We danced to the lyrics. I leaned into Percy's chest and he supported me as we rotated slowly on the spot. His arms tightened around me protectively. I sighed contentedly and listened to the lyrics.

_And just like them old stars,_

_I see that you've come so far,_

_To be right where you are,_

_How old is your soul?_

Rowen's POV

Justin lead me to the dance floor and wrapped his arms around my waist. I placed my arms loosely around his neck and we swayed slowly, awkwardly.

"So..." Justin said.

"So..." I replied. We were having a wonderful conversation, huh? "Let's just forget about talking and dance," I decided finally. He nodded in agreement.

_I won't give on us,_

_Even if the skies get rough,_

_I'm giving you all my love,_

_I'm still looking up_

I smiled slightly and inched closer to him. His cheeks turned red but he didn't pull away. Phew, I thought he was going to reject me there, for a second.

_And when you're needing your space,_

_To do some navigating,_

_I'll be here patiently waiting,_

_To see what you find_

As an experiment, I lay my head against his chest. He didn't pull back. Success! My heart fluttered in my chest. My breath caught in my throat as I inhaled his scent; wood chips and lavender. It was intoxicating.

_And even the stars, they burn,_

_Some even fall to the earth,_

_We got a lot to learn,_

_God knows we're worth it,_

_No, I won't give up_

I won't give up. I pulled away for a second. Our faces were centimetres apart. The smile on his face slowly faded. Our hot breath mixed together; we were both breathing shallowly. We leaned in and...

Meg's POV

I sighed sadly and picked at my nails. Why wouldn't Connor me to dance? Someone tapped me on the shoulder and I turned around; speak of the devil. "Hey, Meg," he said and sat down beside me.

"Hey," I said, hoping my voice wasn't as bitter as it sounded to myself.

He bit lip nervously, "So, um, doyouwanttogodancewithme?"

"Huh?"

He swallowed, "Um, do you want to go dance with me?"

"Yes," I said immediately. Gods, that sounded so desperate. He grinned wickedly and offered me his hand. We walked out to the dance floor and he placed a hesitant hand on my waist. I clasped his other hand in mine and knotted the other in his hair.

_I don't want to be someone who walks away so easily,_

_I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make,_

_Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use,_

_The tools and gifts we got, yeah, we got a lot at stake,_

_And in the end you're still my friend,_

_At least we did intend for us to work,_

_We didn't break, we didn't burn,_

_We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in,_

_I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not, and who I am_

We swayed slowly, peacefully. Hesitantly, I rested my chin on his shoulder. I heard his breath catch in his throat, but he didn't push me away. My heart was pounding. I just hoped that he couldn't hear it. But, judging by the low chuckle that escaped his lips, he could.

_I won't give up on us,_

_Even if the skies get rough,_

_I'm giving you all my love,_

_I'm still looking up, still looking up_

I smiled to myself. Connor slowly shifted his arm so it was wrapped a little more around my waist. I bit my lip to keep from grinning so stupidly.

_Well, I won't give up on us (no I'm not giving up),_

_God knows I'm tough enough (I am tough, I am loved),_

_We've got a lot to learn (we're alive, we are loved),_

_God knows we're worth it (and we're worth it)_

Thalia's POV

I smiled to myself as I watched the couples rotate on the dance floor. In some ways, I was glad that that was't me on the dance floor, but sometimes I could slow dance with someone, just for the hell of it. But I couldn't because Lady Artemis would have my head if I did. I met eyes with Rowen and winked at her and she blushed. I smirked to myself, Thalia for the win!

_I won't give up on us,_

_Even if the skies get rough,_

_I'm giving you all my love,_

_I'm still looking up_

The song ended and the couples slowly broke apart. Nico's voice sounded from the PA system, "Okay, that was the last song of the night, folks. Thanks for coming. Be sure to check out the draw for tonight; the winners are now posted on the bulletin board in the lobby. Thank you, and goodnight!"

I sighed and slung my purse over my shoulder. Percy and Annabeth joined me at the table, them acting like their sickening lovey-dovey selves. I faked a gag and Annabeth grinned cheekily at me. Meg and Connor joined us a minute later, but where were Rowen and Justin?

I scanned the gym quickly and saw them. They were still standing in the middle of the gym floor, as if the song had never ended, kissing. Rowen had her fingers knotted in Justin's hair; Justin's hands placed on her hips. I catcalled and they broke apart, gasping for air and blushing like mad.

"Oh, gods, the song ended," Rowen said and buried her red face in Justin's neck.

"Nice one, Justin!" Percy called. "You are no longer single! I'm sorry for you!" Annabeth punched him in the gut. "Oof! I meant congratulations!"

"Nice save, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said sarcastically. I smiled slightly; oh, Percy...

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hate to do this, but please, please, please check out some of my other stories! Most of them are oneshots, but I recently started a 'reading the books' fanfiction! I'm kinda doing all of the cliches, but I do have some ideas for original stories that will be written after this series! Oh, and by the way, I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! OVER 540 REVIEWS! When I started this story, I wasn't expecting so much popularity! Thank you for sticking with this story, my annoying updates, and me in general!**

**I love you so much!**

**As always,**

**Live, Love, Laugh, and REVIEW!**

**~Lou XOXO**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey there! Sorry this took so darn long! I had family over for Easter and then I started watching A Very Potter Senior Year. Then I started bawling because the Harry Potter era is over. IT'S OVER! Sob, sob, sob! Anyway, this is the second to last chapter in this story. I started crying while I was writing this, partly because I was so sad during the chapter, partly because this story's almost over! I can't believe it! It seems like yesterday I was posting the first chapter, wondering if anyone but maybe a couple friends would read this. And look at me now, OVER 550 REVIEWS!**

**Questions:**

**Q: Do you have a youtube account?**

**A: Yes, but I'm not allowed to post videos, or I'd have like, a million videos up that really wouldn't make any sense at all.**

**Disclaimer: If I was Rick Riordan, House of Hades would be out and it would suck.**

* * *

I rolled over in bed and landed on the ground with a _thump!_ "Ack!" I said and rubbed my head.

"What the Hades?" Percy muttered and started laughing when he saw me sitting on the ground by his bed.

"Shut up," I scowled and he covered his mouth with his hand to keep from laughing.

He groaned and stretched his arms over his head. He patted the spot beside him on the bed. "Come snuggle me!" he whined.

I laughed, "Snuggle? Did the almighty 'Saviour of Olympus' just say snuggle?"

"Snuggle!" he whined again. I gave him another quizzical look, but lay down beside him anyway. He pulled me even closer to him. He buried his face in my hair and our legs tangled themselves together on the bed. I sighed happily. I closed my eyes and the darkness of sleep...

There was banging on the door, "Kids, it's time to get up!"

"Why?" Percy groaned.

"Didn't I tell you? You're both going to camp early for winter break," Sally said through the door.

"Holy Hephaestus! I need to pack!" I said and bolted out of bed. I wrentched the door open and Sally's smiling face looked down at me.

"Already done, honey. I packed your stuff before you guys got home from the dance," Sally said.

I pulled her in for a hug, "Thanks, Sally. I appreciate it." I tried to put a lot of unsaid things into that hug. I had never had a motherly figure in my life before Sally came into my life. She was the one I went to when... things started happening to my body, and then there was the whole 'guy trouble' thing. She was like a mother. I pulled away and I noticed that Sally had tears forming in her eyes. She smiled and moved out of my way so I could go get changed.

I ran to the bathroom and jumped at my reflection. Mascara and eyeliner was smudged under my eyes and down my cheeks. Lipstick was smeared across my face and my curly hair was in a mop on top of my hair. I stripped out of my pyjamas and turned on the shower. I yelped when the steaming hot water touched my hand when I tested it. I checked the temperature control thing and noticed that it was set on medium heat. "PERSEUS JACKSON! LEAVE THE DAMN WATER TEMPERATURE ALONE!" I screamed.

I heard chuckling from outside the door, "Sorry! It was just too easy!"

"You'd better pray to all the gods that I don't kill you too much when I get out of here!" I shouted. I huffed and tested the water again. It was the perfect temperature. I stepped in the shower and began humming along to _It's Time_ by Imagine Dragons (gotta love them for their music AND their name).

"It's time to begin, isn't it? I get a little bit bigger than that, I'll admit. I'm just the same as I was. Now, don't you understand? I'm never changing who I am," I sang.

"Nice singing, Wise Girl," snickered Percy from outside the door.

"You're just jealous," I said. "And why are you even outside the door? That's creepy."

I laughed silently at his spluttered defences, "I was-you-me-no-it was. I was just walking by and I heard you singing, okay? I wasn't spying!"

"I was just joking," I laughed. I shut off the water and towelled off my body. I wrapped my hair up in a towel and pulled on my jeans and Percy's old, grey t-shirt. I had never seen the point in always blow-drying my hair every morning, when it looked better when I let it air dry. I scrubbed off the last remnants of makeup that hadn't come off in the shower from my face. I pulled my hair back into a loose braid down my back.

I opened the door and was tackled by Percy. I shrieked and we tumbled to the ground. My battle senses went into over-drive. I elbowed Percy in the gut and forced all of my weight onto him. We rolled over so I was on top of him. He gripped my forearms and I pressed down onto his shoulders. He brought a knee against my back. I grunted and was flipped over top of him. His face loomed over top of me. He smirked and I growled. I poked him in the eye and flipped over him so I was straddling him on his back. "Omf!" he grunted.

"And that," I hissed in his ear, "is why you don't jump a daughter of Athena."

He chuckled, "Could you get off of me, now?"

I rolled my eyes and got off of him. He rubbed his head and grimaced. "Oh, stop that, you have the Curse of Achilles; you're invincible."

He stuck his tongue out at me. "Come on guys! We gotta get going to Camp!" Sally shouted. "I've packed some blueberry muffins for the trip, so don't worry about breakfast."

"Race you to the elevator?" Percy asked and sped down the hall.

"Hey! That's cheating!" I yelled and raced after him. We both made it to the elevator at the same time. The doors dinged open and I squeezed in before him. "Ha! I win!"

Percy sighed sadly, "As always."

"And don't you for get it," I said and tapped his nose. He stuck his tongue out and licked my hand. "Ew! Percy! Why'd you lick my hand?"

"I'm bored," he shrugged.

"So you lick my hand?" I questioned.

He smiled mischievously, "Yup." I thumped his forehead as Sally and Paul walked into the elevator. The doors dinged open and we bolted through the lobby. Percy threw open the door, knocking our doorman, Marvin, to the ground. "Sorry, Marvin!" Percy shouted. I wasn't sure, but I thought Marvin flipped off Percy after that.

We touched the car at the same time. I scowled at Percy and he smirked at me, "We tied."

I rolled my eyes, "No! I never would have guessed!" Percy sighed and opened the door to the Prius for me. I clambered in and he got in after. I crawled not-so gracefully across the seats and buckled up. Paul and Sally got into their seats in the front of the car.

"What do you want to listen to?" Sally asked. "OneRepublic, Coldplay?"

"Um, do we have the Starkid CD still?" Percy asked. Sally laughed and nodded. She put it in and _Gotta Get Back To Hogwarts_ came on. I burst out laughing and we all started singing along. The rest of the car ride involved a lot of shout-singing and laughing. To be honest, it was all a blur. But I do remember me smashing Percy's blueberry muffin into his face. Sally and Paul thought that that was really funny. I did too, at least, until Percy pulled me in for a kiss and smeared the smushed muffin all over my face.

"We're here!" sang Sally and Paul pulled up at the edge of the road. I smiled happily and hopped out of the car. Chiron was at the top of the hill, waiting our arrival. I waved at him casually and he waved back. "You two be good! We'll be picking you up at the end of winter break."

"We'll be good. I love you, Mom," Percy said and gave Sally a kiss on the cheek. He gripped my hand and we raced to the top of the hill.

"Percy, Annabeth," greeted Chiron.

"Hey, Chiron," I said and gave him a quick hug.

"Well," Chiron said and clapped his hands together, "you two know your schedules. Go unpack and then do whatever."

I nodded and walked to the Athena cabin. I set my suitcase on my bunk and began unpacking my clothes. I put my earbuds into my ears and hummed along to _Red Hands_ by Walk Off The Earth. I felt a strong pair of arms wind themselves around my waist from behind. I pulled earbuds out of my ears and greeted Percy with a quick kiss. "Done packing already? Or did you just stuff everything into one drawer?"

"You know me too well," Percy smiled. I winked at him and tried to continue packing.

"Percy," I said sternly, "I need to unpack."

"But, Annabeth! You can do that later!" Percy whined. Sometimes, I think that my boyfriend has the brain of a two-year-old and it was placed in a sixteen-year-old's body.

"Percy," I warned, "if you don't let me go right now, I will hurt you."

"You can't, I'm invincible," Percy smirked.

"Ah, yes, but I know your weak point," I said slyly and my fingers found their way to the small of his back. He shivered involuntarily at my feather-light touch. "Now, let go."

"Fine," he sighed sadly. He kissed my cheek, "I'll see you at the camp-fire?"

"Sounds good," I said. "Hey, Percy?"

"Yeah," he stopped at the doorway of the cabin.

"I love you."

He smiled a lop-sided smile, "I love you, too."

**LINE BREAKER**

I leaned into Percy's shoulder. The dim firelight cast an eerie shadow across his smiling face. "Okay, what's next?" James Black, an Apollo camper who was leading the sing-along, asked.

"Actually," Travis, who had come back to Camp with Connor for break, began, "I have something I'd like to sing for Katie."

Katie, who had come back from Saskatchewan to see Travis, squeaked. Her eyes were shining and her hands were covering her mouth. Travis got up and took a guitar from one of the Apollo campers. He cleared his throat, "So, um, I've been working on this for a while. I didn't write a song; I'm not good at that. But I thought I'd try to sing something. So, um, yeah, happy birthday, Katie."

He strummed a few experimental notes on the guitar and began to sing,

___Well you dawned on me and you bet I felt it  
I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted  
I fell right through the cracks, now I'm trying to get back_

I gasped; he was singing _I'm Yours_ by Jason Mraz! That was so sweet! Gods, I'm turning into some sort of Aphrodite girl.

_Before the cool done run out I'll be giving it my bestest_  
_And nothing's gonna stop me but divine intervention_  
_I reckon it's again my turn, to win some or learn some_

_But I won't hesitate no more, no more_  
_It cannot wait, I'm yours_

Katie's eyes were literally glistening with tears. Who knew Travis could be so sweet? The Aphrodite girls were whispering excitedly behind me. Probably trying to cook up some insane plan to break them up and get Travis to date one of them instead.

_Well open up your mind and see like me_  
_Open up your plans and damn you're free_  
_Look into your heart and you will find love love love love_

Katie squeaked again and gripped the bottom of the bench. It looked like she wanted to run to him and attack him with a hug. I couldn't blame her.  
___  
Listen to the music of the moment, people dance and sing  
We're just one big family  
And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved loved loved loved loved_

_So I won't hesitate no more, no more_  
_It cannot wait, I'm sure_  
_There's no need to complicate, our time is short_  
_This is our fate, I'm yours_

He winked at her and her face turned bright red. I smiled into Percy's shirt. He patted my arm and gave me a quick squeeze. "I love you," he whispered and kissed my hair.

_I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror_  
_And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer_  
_But my breath fogged up the glass_  
_And so I drew a new face and laughed_

"That seems like something you'd do!" shouted a random camper. A few people chuckled. Travis's face turned pink, but he kept singing the lyrics with confidence, like he meant each and every one of them.  
___  
I guess what I be saying is there ain't no better reason  
To rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons  
It's what we aim to do, our name is our virtue_

The campers swayed to the beat of the song. Then people started clapping, encouraging Travis on. I glanced over and saw that Connor was leading the clapping. Aw, supportive brother moment!

___But I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait,  
I'm yours_

_Open up your mind and see like me_  
_Open up your plans and damm your free_  
_Look into your heart and you'll find the sky is yours_

_So please don't, please don't, please don't_  
_There's no need to complicate cause our time is short_  
_This o' this o' this is our fate_  
_I'm yours_

The song ended with a flourish. Katie jumped off her seat and threw herself into Travis's arms, attacking him with kisses. Everyone began clapping and whistling.

"Tratie!" the Aphrodite cabin screamed.

"Woo! Go, Travis!" Percy screamed and clapped his hands.

The two finally pulled away. Katie grinned up at him and said, "I love you."

"Love you, too. Happy birthday," Travis said with a crooked smile.

"Well, off to bed, all of you," Chiron said with a smile. Everyone groaned and filtered off to their cabins.

Percy and I snuck off to his cabin together. I yawned and gave him a peck on the jaw, "I'm going to go get changed in the bathroom. I'll be right back."

Percy nodded and I shut the bathroom door behind me. I pulled my hair out of its braid and let it fall around my shoulders in waves. I brushed my teeth quickly and slipped on some pyjama bottoms and a baggy t-shirt. I opened the door and curled up against Percy's chest. He gave me sow kiss and brushed the hair out of my eyes, "Good night, Wise Girl. I love you."

"'Night, Seaweed Brain, I love you, too," I whispered back. He gave me one last peck and the darkness of sleep swallowed me.

* * *

**Poor Annabeth... The chapter will be up soon and it will be very short! I apologize for that! But, on the bright side, the sequel will be up very, very soon after that. ;)**

**Live, Love, Laugh, and REVIEW!**

**~Lou XOXO**


	28. Chapter 28

**This is it! this s the last chapter of the story! And it's super short :( Gods, it feels like yesterday I was posting the first chapter of this story... Sigh... Anyway, I hope you enjoy it, although it is sad. :(**

**Questions:**

**Q: Why poor Annabeth?**

**A: I think you'll understand if you read this chapter...**

**Q: Why is this rated M?**

**A: It isn't... I just checked the rating. On my computer it's rated T.**

**Q: What are you going to use as the plot for a sequel?**

**A: You'll have to wait and see ;)**

**Q: Spinny, hard chairs or stationary, plush chairs?**

**A: Spinny chairs, all the way. I need something to do while I'm sitting, don't I? Plus, I just can't stand sitting in the same position all the time... It makes me jumpy.**

**Q: What's a very potter something movie?**

**A: LE GASP! It's only the bestest musical out there! It's basically a musical parody of HP. It's by Starkid, who, by the way, you all need to check out, and it's SO FUNNY! But it'd be rated, like 14A or something. There is a lot of sexual ****humour. AND MALFOY'S PLAYED BY ACHICK, LOREN LOPEZ WHO IS MY IDOL!**

**Wow, lots of questions this time...**

**Disclaimer: IT'S THE END OF THE EFFING STORY! JUST READ ALL OF MY OTHER CHAPTERS AND YOU'LL GET THE JYST OF IT! *SOB, SOB, SOB***

* * *

I rolled over in bed, my fingers stretching out, seeking Percy's warmth. The bed felt cold. My brows furrowed in confusion. That was when I realized that something wrong. Percy wasn't there. My eyes fluttered open and I stretched my arms over my head, "Percy?" I mumbled. No reply. "Percy?" I asked a little more urgently. Where was he?

I slid out of the bed and felt my bare feet touch the warm, worn wood. I crept down the hall to the bathroom. I knocked on the door lightly. "Percy, you in there?"

No answer. My heart started thumping in my throat, may palms sweating. _No, it's okay, Annabeth. Maybe he just went to the beach for a walk._ I thought. I nodded, agreeing with myself. I pulled on a pair of jeans and Percy's Goode Swim Team sweatshirt. I ran out of the cabin. This misty air hit my face, it was raining slightly outside. My cheeks turned pink from the cold. I jogged down to the beach. "Percy!" I yelled and cupped my hands around my mouth to make the noise bigger. No answer was heard around me.

_Okay, maybe the sword arena?_ I thought desperately. I ran full speed to the arena, stumbling through the mud in my converses. _Come on. Please, please, please..._ I chanted in my mind. I stopped at the entrance to the arena and my breath caught in my throat. No one was there. The arena was empty. My heart dropped to my stomach. Oh gods...

_Maybe he's getting breakfast at the Mess Hall, _I thought, though my last shred of hope was being torn away by the second. I bolted down the muddy path, dodging various campers. I stopped at the entrance to the hall and my heart stopped. Percy wasn't at the Poseidon table. Out of pure desperation, I scanned the whole hall, every table. My heart was in my throat. I couldn't think clearly. Could it be possible that Percy was missing?

My eyes started to burn and my breathing came in sharp bursts. "Hey, Annabeth!" I heard a voice shout. It sounded like Travis. I turned to the sound of the voice. I was correct; it was Travis. "How'd you sleep last night?" He wiggled his eyebrows at me suggestively.

It was too much for me; I burst into tears. "Oh gods, Annabeth! I didn't mean to-I'm sorry-I wasn't trying," Travis stuttered. He came up to me. I crumpled to the ground, my knees giving away. The mud soaked through the knees of my jeans. I started to shiver.

"Oh my gods! Annabeth, did Percy break up with you or something?" an Aphrodite camper asked me and started rubbing my back comfortingly. I shrugged her off. I didn't want anyone but Percy.

I wiped my eyes. "N-No! H-He's missing!"

"What? Who?" some people asked.

"P-Percy! I woke up and he w-was g-gone!" I cried and burst into more tears.

Chiron stepped forward, "Could you repeat that, child?"

"H-He's gone! Percy's missing!"

* * *

**That's it. It's over. I'm so sad now... Sequel will be out tomorrow! I will post a chapter the title and stuff! Thanks so much for all of your love and support for this story! It's been an awesome ride!**

**As always,**

**Live, Love, Laugh, and REVIEW!**

**~Lou XOXO**


	29. Thank You For Your Support!

**I just wanted to post this for a quick (not really) to everyone who has reviewed for this story. It's because of you that I continued with this in the first place. I love you guys so much! Thank for the awesome reviews. I showed my parents some of them and they were like, "What the hell?! Why don't you do any of this good work at school?" So, yeah...**

**Special thanks to aggietastic, for being there for me this whole story and pretty much my whole life,**

**kporrelli, because she's been there for me this whole story as well,**

**Sammy J, 'cause she's been reviewing this whole time and I really appreciate it,**

**alexhermann48, because he's been giving me amazing criticism and advice,**

**Princess Annabeth Weasley Fowl, for sticking with the story and my annoying-ness and, ****last, but most certainly not least,**

**XxIt'sAlwaysAGoodTimexX, who has been here since the very beginning!**

**And thank you to:**

**My-Username-Sucks14**

**XxIt'sAlwaysAGoodTimexX**

**Chubychicken**

**Doclover**

**percabeth talico forever 99**

**Howlsong12**

**PercyJackson is SeaweedBrain**

**Shandia99**

**Percabethlvrknowsall**

**authorofmanythings**

**doubles12**

**megameghamango**

**HouseOfNightMockingjay14**

**YayPercabeth123**

**skprettygirl**

**Guest(s)**

**jalcarriers**

**TalentStar**

**aslongaswe'retogether123**

**mobaby15**

**AshleyDaughterOfApollo**

**foxlover98**

**JMac322**

**kim3375**

** . .GamexX (I love this pen name, lol)**

**Elizabeth B-lover**

**JerJer**

**thegreyeyedgirl**

**kim3375**

**SpinningHyperCookie (okay, I'm so jealous of this name, lol)**

**ElmoDaHorse**

**aggiestastic**

**allen r**

**AntiThalico**

**DarthCrusty**

**IcyRose66**

**amirine12**

**ObsessedWithPercyJackson (Me too, have you noticed?)**

**MegJackson**

**tealshoelaces**

**Epic Otaku Cherry**

**WisdomGoddessAthenae**

**MistFloo**

**SomewhatCrazyOwl**

**MaximumRide126**

**Ally In A World Of Her Own**

**TheGuyWhoReadsTooMuch (I feel ya, buddy...)**

**ArtforFunGirl**

** .18847**

**SammyJACKSONtheAWESOMEdemigod**

**ArtforFungirl**

**Lady Kid**

**L1berty0rD34th**

**horse-crazy girl13**

**jerjermetz (I don't know why, but I thought of Gerber baby food when I read this... I'm so weird)**

**hollywoodshow**

**neontreesanimal**

**Demigodsofolympus**

**WiseGirl2222**

**tissue729 (Okay, this name is a win)**

**The Sleeping Meerkat**

**SpringtimeLover27**

**ziva10**

**i-dun-know**

**Die hard fan**

**percy94**

**Princess Annabeth Weasley Fowl**

**Guest thingy**

**Alexandra Jackson rocks Hades**

**zerowinz**

**DaisyluvsPJ-Max**

**PJO 4 me**

**1 PERCY JACKSON FAN**

**SpringtimeLover27**

**lileverlark**

**ChildOfSea**

**anonymous**

**amerine12**

**Katerina**

**AwHeGotTheVelcro**

**99pholite**

**7NationArmy**

**cookielover8201**

**Lane Smith**

**Derp**

**ZEJAYKAY**

**Linsey**

**TheRealLeilaJackson**

**Kaali3468**

**stumps1027**

**DeathByBoom (Lol, this one's good, too)**

**foreverfanfiction**

**misty**

**Erc17**

**PercyJacksonROX**

**person**

**Emily**

**x Aero Physicsx**

**4everLuck18**

**yellow111**

**sadie**

**FlyOnMax**

**BlackCurse11**

**ottsam12**

**ierinnn**

**thegirlwholeftzeschool**

**ChildOfSea**

**everett2**

**Irfhanaz**

**TheWall1706**

**adstro**

**Usernameless**

**Charlton188**

**idontfellkeloggn**

**Randombob67 (BAHAHA! That's such an awesome username! BAHAHAHA!)**

**jesselane**

**KronosSlayer21**

**austrian-guest**

**Chicadiva75**

**CupcakesandPJrock**

**WiseGirlandSeaweedBrain**

**Mikael**

**Stephenlongboard**

**Sizzlen' Dragon**

**resusin**

**whackadoodle100**

**Daddysdingo**

**Misslefty**

**DarkStars52**

**its-just-a-phase**

**100gamesvictor**

**CG**

**That Was Such A Face Palm**

**IamTiffanyDaughterofHermes**

**The-Owl-And-The-Seaweed-Brain**

**HungerGames147**

**laura3pjhghphoO**

**syga**

**MaraudersKnight**

**Athens-rox**

**ShineForMe8012**

**SuzieDaughterOfHermes**

**Rachel Elizabeth dare317**

**Wrestling is my best skill**

**Miriam Zaga**

**Thanks to everyone who will review in the future (if anyone does...) and whoever has reviewed! Seriously guys! You are the ones who have motivated me to beride myself of a social life (not that I had one to begin with) and type, type, TYPE! Thanks so, so, so, so, so much! I can't thank you guys enough! I love you, and thanks so much for sticking with me during this month and a bit.**

**I love you guys,**

**As always,**

**Live, Love, Laugh, and REVIEW!**

**~Lou XOXO**


	30. SEQUEL!

**Sequel is up! It's called "What! Yet Another 'Annabeth Goes To Goode' Sequel!" Clever name, huh? Not really... Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!**

**Love you guys!**

**Live, Love, Love, and REVIEW!**

**~Lou XOXO**


End file.
